Month of Hell
by AnotherChance
Summary: What should have been a simple time plowing the fields of her fief Greenstone turns into a tumultuous month of missions for the Gods, playing tour guide for foreign diplomats and a tragic accident. Crossover TP, JL, L&O:SVU, last chapter of SUSPECT @ end!
1. Chapter 1

This will be a Tortall/Emelan/Justice League/Law and Order:SVU crossover. I forgot to put that at the start of this story to begin with, and I've been getting weird reviews ever since my latest update... SORRY! I will try and write the Justice League part as though Sarah knows nothing about it, because hey, she doesn't, which should make it easier to read for those nonfans.

Okay, so this first part just sets Sarah's mood for the rest of the story…

Chapter 1:

_Playing in the dirt, such a glorious life for a Knight of the Realm._ Sarah thought with a grim smile on her face. It had been three months since her mission to what she had termed 'Alternate Earth' and spring was in full force; they needed every able body to till the fields. They had finished bringing the season's crops in yesterday; it was time to prepare the fields for the next.

She swung the hoe above her head, bringing it crashing to the ground with more than excessive force to break up a clump of dirt. Richard and Kris, the first her second in command for the men-at-arms of Greenstone, the second her clerk for the fief, were working beside her. There was a crack of thunder; Sarah leaned on her hoe as she grinned. "Goddess, how are you?" Her two associates dropped into low bows, not rising as the Great Mother Goddess replied.

"Very well, thank you." Her red, full mouth twitched into a smile. "How is the harvest? I've noticed you never pray at Beltane for good crops."

Sarah shrugged. "I know not to bother you over crops when you've got the rest of the world's problem to worry about. Harvest is going well; we're _actually _on schedule for once. Of course, you aren't here to discuss Fief Greenstone's crops; what's the situation this time?" Sarah glanced at her two male companions, frowning at their subservient positions. _It'll take me weeks to break them of that again._

"There is much unrest among my siblings and me… Would you be interested in performing a personal mission?"

Sarah's frowned deepened. "What? It wouldn't involve sabotaging the other Gods, would it? I mean… your brother hates me enough as it is."

"He does not hate you, Messenger. He is confused by you." The Great Mother hesitated. "It would not involve sabotaging anyone; rather you would be providing a society one final chance. Have you heard of Ekallatum?"

Sarah shrugged, picking the hoe up and continuing work. "To the far south? Yeah, why? What final chance?"

"They are coming very close to reprisals from my siblings and myself. They are my people, I wish for their continued survival, and I am the only one left arguing for them in my brother's court." Sarah met the Goddess' eyes, straightening once more.

"Is this anything like what the Graveyard Hag did for Carthak? Except, maybe, this time your Chosen has a bit of warning?" Sarah was a little wary, considering what Daine had gone through at the hands of the patron goddess of Carthak.

"I would like you to remind them they owe due respect to the Gods; if you accept you will be there in an official capacity, and I shall announce you as our Messenger before the Court."

Sarah sighed. "Do the other Great Gods know about this?"

"If you choose to accept it would be best if you called upon me for any issues that you may have." The Goddess sounded concerned that Sarah might disagree with her.

"So I have a choice?" Sarah was very confused. Certainly they had pretended to give her a choice on the other missions, but there had always been the threat of Mithros showing her the death, and pain, and torment the victims would face.

"Certainly, Messenger. I would not attempt to force you like… some others." Sarah grinned as the Goddess' lips gently turned upwards, but then she sighed heavily.

"You'll be alright here Kris? You can manage without me?" She turned to the still-bowing clerk; he glanced upwards.

"Of course, Sarah. We always manage." He grinned in her direction, and Sarah shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in. You run the fief better than I can." She muttered. "Alright. Give me a half an hour to pack some of my better clothes and change into my armour; I assume you'll want me in all my knightly finery?"

"Thank you, Messenger." The Goddess bowed and disappeared; Kris and Richard straightened.

"If anyone asks, I'm on a mission for His Majesty. If anyone finds out they might tell the other Gods, and I'd rather they didn't find out." Sarah rubbed the back of her neck, glancing up at the sky. "At least now we know why the sun's been so harsh. Mithros must be _pissed_."

Richard and Kris nodded. The man at arms spoke. "I'll help you with your armour."

Together they trotted towards the tower, waving to various people as they passed. When they reached Sarah's rooms Richard pulled out her best armour; goldwashed plate armour, lightweight, made to the finest quality money could buy. He began to polish it as Sarah stepped behind the screen with a bowl of water, scrubbing the dirt from the day's work off her skin. When she had finished Richard helped her clip her breast plate on, afterward he pulled out her shield, polishing it quickly with a cloth rag. Sarah finished the rest of her armour by herself.

Forgoing her helm, she clipped her sword belt to her waist, hanging her favourite blade, a Yamani sabre, in position by her left thigh, before walking to the chest by her bed and pulling out her finest serviceable clothes. She was a warrior for the Gods, not a pretty wallflower for display, and the Ekallatum King would know that.

When she was ready she had a pack in her right hand, a shield attached to her left arm, and her armour was sparkling. Calling softly she said, "Mother, I'm ready."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

She landed in a crouch in the middle of a raucous, swinging celebration. It stopped the minute she appeared. Men with olive skin held ladies on their arms; their eyes were oval shaped and their hair was mostly a shiny black. The men dressed in breeches and open vests, revealing long V's of their chests, while the women wore dresses, most with splits down the length of the legs, and a tanktop style top. _Where am I, the Bahamas? _Sarah thought to herself. _At least the dress code is a lot slacker than Tortall._

A man stepped forward; he wore heavy golden makeup and jewels on every finger. His hair was slicked back, reaching to his shoulders, and an easy grin on his face. He spoke heavily accented Common. "The Mother has granted us another boon! Her Messenger honours us with her presence!"

Sarah blinked. _Her _Messenger? She bowed low, murmuring, "I thank you for your grand welcome, Majesty." The leader of Ekallatum was a king, like their neighbours to the far north, Tortall. He clapped, summoning a footman who appeared at Sarah's shoulder.

The man did not meet her eyes. His head was shaved, and he held his hands in a silent askance for her bag. She passed it over, glancing around the room at the other men and women around the room. They all stared. _What did I expect?_ She asked herself with the slightest shake of her head.

"Come, come, Gracious Messenger. Sit with me, share a drink." As she strode forward, her eyes still wary, she noticed another footman, again with his head shaved, holding a platter of cups above his head. _Am I noticing a similarity to Carthak? I really should have asked for time to study up on the culture before I agreed…_

Taking a cup, she sniffed at the surface before placing it back on the plate. At the gasps of indignation from the surrounding nobility she explained quietly, "Forgive me, Majesty, but I do not suffer spirits well. I would partake, but I assume you wish for your palace to be standing in the morning."

He chuckled, his eyes bright and glassy with inebriation. Sarah thought she saw the problem with this society after only a few minutes. _It's decidedly hedonistic…_ The king was replying. "Of course, of course, Gracious Messenger. You have the magical Gift. We have heard of you, even this deeply south. You are a great warrior, so I am wondering, what brings you here?"

Sarah took one last glance around the room, her eyes flitting from face to face as she carefully sipped the fruit juice provided. At last she sighed, looking the king directly in the eye. "The Gods are angry. Ekallatum is close to reprisals that could destroy your kingdom. I am here to give you one last chance."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The news didn't go down well, but that was to be expected. The fact that King Coskit only 'assigned her quarters' and had two guards escort her to them spoke volumes of how her name had spread through the lands. Of course, she'd be willing to bet almost anything the guards were stationed outside the door to _dissuade_ her from leaving. _At least I got to keep my sword…_

Sarah sighed, turning back to the bed, where her pack sat. She opened it, noticing it had been thoroughly searched; everything had been replaced in the wrong position, and began unpacking. _I suppose I'm in for a long stay. _After she had unpacked she walked to the desk, inspecting the drawers. _Nothing._

Examining the rest of the room she found it laden with listening spells of every variety. _Goddess, how am I supposed to help these people if they won't accept what I say as the truth?_

_They will. _Was the only reply she received. Sighing, Sarah set about undoing the various spells that permeated the room, breaking them down with her Gift one by one. It garnered the desired effect; a man knocked on the door firmly, before opening it to a sight of Sarah lying on the bed with her hands folded behind her head, staring at the ceiling.

"Gracious Messenger, is there anything I may do for you?" This man wasn't a servant; his head was full of hair, and when Sarah clutched her amber pendant she saw a pale green magic.

"No, thank you." She returned her gaze to the ceiling, where a powerful paralysis spell lay, directly over her bed, just waiting to be activated. He placed a tray of fruit juice on her desk.

"In case you change your mind." He bowed himself out of the room, and Sarah waited a few moments before examining the juice. The cup, pitcher and tray all had listening spells engraved on the bottom.

_They could really learn a thing or two from George…_ she rolled her eyes at the simplicity of the spells. _Or any of the first year University mages._ Sighing, Sarah dragged her bed to the other wall, away from the range of the paralysis spell, and flopped back down onto the mattress.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

By the morning it seemed the news had blown over; she was over the indignation of being placed in a room obviously used to trap foreign spies, and the guards were gone from her door. A servant delivered a silver platter with a note written in scrawled Common she read it quickly.

Gracious Messenger _(I have really got to find something else for them to call me)_

I am certain you are hungry, and it is my wish for you to join us for a breakfast in your honour. This humble servant shall await your preparations and provide any assistance you may need.

We anticipate your arrival.

King Coskit III of Endokat, Ruler of the Ekallatum lands

Sarah shook her head. _It looks like I don't have much in the way of a choice…_ She pulled out a pair of breeches, not her nicest, and replaced her nightclothes behind a screen quickly. When she was ready she tried for a friendly smile, but the bowing servant didn't notice; his gaze was directed at the floor.

"I'm ready, if you wouldn't mind leading me to the breakfast hall." He didn't answer, instead bowing deeply out the door. Sarah followed as he walked throughout the halls, shoulders slumped. He bowed to every noble they walked past; when they arrived at a set of large doors he bowed once more to Sarah. As he held his hands up to push open the doors the sleeve of his grey cotton robe fell back; Sarah spied a glimpse of a tattoo.

Quick as a fox she grabbed his wrist, pulling back the sleeve to stare astonished at the marking. "You're a Priest of Shakith?" She enquired sharply, her green eyes staring piercingly at the feeble man. "You can't be a servant; priests should bow to no man. How did this come about?"

He didn't answer; instead he gently extracted his hand from her grasp and pushed the doors wide open, revealing the king and a dozen other nobles all dressed in fine silk clothing. When the king saw the expression on her face his gaze turned thunderous. Speaking in the native tongue of Ekallatum, Kalla, he jabbered at two guards who immediately headed towards the servant.

Sarah stepped in front of him, reaching for a sword she didn't have. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"He is to be whipped for upsetting the Gracious Messenger." A woman replied quietly from the king's righthand side. The expression she wore was troubled.

"_What?!_" Sarah growled, still shielding the servant from the guards' advances. "He did not upset me; turn your whips upon your own backs, it was the positioning of a _Priest _as a mere servant that angered me. Do you people not understand? If you should continue on this blasphemous course it will lead to nothing but the destruction of your kingdom! Priests of the Gods wait upon no mortal; they bow to _no_ man!"

The king looked nervous as he took a long drink from his cup. When he finally answered he chuckled nervously. "Gracious Messenger-"

"Stop calling me that; I shan't be held accountable for you showing me more respect than the Gods." She snapped impatiently.

"My Lady." He searched for words. "It seems you misunderstand… we do not have servants here, in Ekallatum. The men and women that wait upon us are slaves; they have been bound to serve the nobility because they are of a depraved nature…"

"And how did this _priest _prove he was of a 'depraved nature'?" Sarah's voice was icy as she stared at the man with open contempt. He had no answer. "Free him, now."

That received a response. "My Lady, we cannot. Ancient magics bind him to this task; they cannot be undone." Another bitter remark from the woman next to King Coskit.

Sarah's jaw dropped; narrowing her eyes she spun on her heel, dragging the priest along as she stalked out of the dining hall. "Mother, I can't do this." She called, waiting for a response.

The response was the appearance of the Goddess herself; the slave in Sarah's hold was shaking like a leaf. She let him drop to a kneeling position, watching as he lowered his head to touch the ground. "This man shouldn't be a slave; these people shouldn't be so flippant. I've been here a day and already I know I don't even _want_ to see the state of their shrines. I say let the others have their way; bomb the palace to hell or something, that'll make them pay attention."

A small gasp drew Sarah's attention away from the Goddess; she noticed the woman from the king's righthand side standing in the corridor, her eyes wide with fear and her hand pressed to her mouth. When she had recovered from her shock she dropped to her knees, looking up at Sarah and the Goddess, a plea in her eyes. "Please, Goddess, Messenger, give us another chance. This land is not as bad as it would appear-"

"You have priests as slaves; who minds the temples?" Sarah asked harshly.

"I- No one." The woman's face held a look of defeat. "We have forsaken our patron Gods. Great Mother, the king will make changes, if you give us this last chance. _Please_."

"Time is running out; he must institute these changes as soon as possible or my siblings will take their retribution. Work quickly, my daughters." With a flash she was gone, the forgotten slave with her.

Sarah gazed at the woman still kneeling on the ground through half lidded eyes. "Please, Gracious Messe-"

"I told you not to call me that." Sarah replied softly. "Call me Sarah. What's your name?"

"Wimargum, but please, call me Wima." The woman stood hesitantly. "I'm the king's chief advisor, but he doesn't listen to anyone. The Gods' have sent signs, portents that showed their displeasure; there were two lunar eclipses this spring. He said they were the Mother's way of reminding us of her presence and her favour."

"He's a fool." Sarah commented softly. "Why was that priest a slave? What had he done to be classed of a 'depraved nature'?"

"His Majesty heard that in Carthak the old Emperor Ozorne had stopped service to the temples, instead saying if people can afford sacrifices they can afford more taxes… He thought it was a good idea and enslaved the priests." Wima kept her gaze down, on the flagstones.

"And nobody told him what _happened _to Ozorne?" Sarah asked, her voice too sweet.

"He didn't think it had been the will of the Gods. He said that when an individual has too much power they think they can do whatever they want. He said that the Wildmage was the reason Ozorne had fallen, not the Gods, and that he had done nothing to anger the Wildmage so we need not fear retribution."

Sarah almost laughed at the insanity of the claim. Instead she shook her head. "Well he is an idiot, pure and simple. Come with me." She stalked back into the banquet hall, her eyes ablaze. She gazed upon the concerned face of King Coskit with open contempt before raising her voice to speak loudly, "You have forsaken your Gods. I have been sent to you as one, final chance. Tell me now; why should the Gods spare your country? Better yet," Sarah had had a thought. "Show me."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah glanced around the garden, her lip turned upward in a slight snarl. She'd never been to a place where there was no respect for the Gods, not in this dimension, but here proper reverence was considered a few hedges shaped as the immortals that controlled the fates of entire worlds. Most of them hadn't been tended recently, she could see. She glared at the hedge clipped to look like Mithros, shaking her head at the king who was watching, his face the very appearance of concern.

"My Lady, is this not suitable? We represent our love for the Gods with living statues…"

Sarah flipped a glance in his direction before moving to the bush in the appearance of the Mother. It had a fresh wreath of flowers placed at its base, but it was the only such hedge with any sacrifice by the base. "No, it's not suitable. It's pathetic is what it is. What is the state of your shrines?" She asked, but she knew the answer.

"Um…" He stalled for time. "Perhaps we should see, hmm?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah looked around the palace temple for the Black God in disgust before turning to the king and his court who were staring, anxious. "Surely this is a joke." Her voice came out in nearly a whisper, her eyes were wide as she turned to the king. "I don't think you can fix this. You've done so much damage already…" The severity of the situation had hit Sarah with full force; she could honestly not see a way out of trouble for the country.

A strange look crossed the king's face. "I understand, My Lady. I understand the stories say you arrived in Tortall three and a half years ago from across the Endless Sea… perhaps the customs are different there? We have existed like this for many, many years without retribution from the Gods. Perhaps you are overreacting?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "If you believe that then I'll leave. I-" Sarah's voice caught in her throat as she saw the pleading expression on Wima's face. She sighed. "Things must change here."

"We shall see, My Lady." The king had a patient expression on his face, as though he spoke to a small child. "Now, mayhap we should have lunch?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

For some reason she had decided to stick it out, to try and convince the people of Ekallatum that the Gods were angry with them. It might have been the proof that not everyone there was an idiot; Wima. Sarah thought that at least _some_ of the population of Ekallatum deserved the chance to change.

That was what found her being fawned over by two young knights of Ekallatum; they each fought to bring her fruitjuice and grapes as she glared at the king, who was dancing with his queen to a melodic tune. She was at a ball, ignoring the ambitious knights, fighting not to snap at the king again. It was a losing battle.

When the song ended, the king, laughing merrily as led his queen, Queen Justina, to a seat near enough Sarah for her to lean forward, over her annoying chaperones to speak with him. "Majesty, we really must talk again. Do not make me speak of the ruin of your land in front of your entire court." She allowed a hint of threat to enter her voice; that was okay, she never pretended to be a diplomat.

"My Lady, tomorrow we are going riding, if it pleases you. We will show you the beauties of the land, until then, relay your concerns to my advisor, Wimargum. She will take note and brief me later." He waved her off, taking a sip of his spirits before pulling his giggling wife back onto the dance floor. Sarah gazed across the room, meeting Wima's eyes and nodding. _These people are about as disciplined as members of the Lower City. They're too indulgent, he isn't even willing to believe something is wrong._

She stood as Wima did, and apologized gruffly to the two male knights before following the advisor out the door and down a corridor. They walked in silence, but when Wima led them into a room and closed the door behind her it was but a moment before Sarah exploded. "How can he not realise what he's doing?! Let me tell you the circumstances behind my presences: I'm here because the Great Mother Goddess wanted me to try and convince you lot to change your ways. When I came here she was the _only_ one left arguing for you in Mithros' court, and she didn't know how long the others would heed her wishes and leave this land alone. It could be next year, next month or even next week. Maybe sooner. You _have_ to convince him."

"He doesn't listen to me." Sarah heard a resigned tone in Wima's voice. "He'll pretend to listen, murmur about making changes, and be back to partying tomorrow evening. Is it true? Is Ekallatum really doomed?"

The young knight scrubbed her face before meeting Wima's worried gaze with a determined one of her own. "Not if I can help it."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The next morning found Sarah sat upon a finicky mare as they trotted down the road from the castle. Fighting to draw the mare to a halt Sarah turned in her saddle, glancing back at the palace for the first time. It was right upon a cliff face; from her vantage point she saw the cliff fell for quite a while before meeting crashing waves. The mare tossed its head impatiently; Sarah sighed and turned back around, following the procession, drawing even with Duke Darwin, a sour faced older man who, like the king and so many members of his court, liked to pretend nothing was wrong.

As they rode along the length of the cliff the older man sneered at her silently; it seemed he wasn't as funloving as his king either. Sarah ignored his aggressive attitude, preferring to watch the waves out to the distant sea as they crashed in a shower of white foam. Her lone ally, Wima, rode next to the king, talking quietly but urgently in his ear. Every now and then she'd glance backwards at Sarah before gesturing emphatically, trying to prove her point. The man laughed loudly after a few moments, speaking in a noisy voice. "My dear, you have become a doomsayer like the Messenger! Please, do not ruin this pleasant ride we are having with your talk of destruction and Godly retribution!"

Wima snapped. "I _saw_ the Great Mother, Majesty! Just after Sarah found out about Shakith's priest being a slave, she was ready to give up on Ekallatum! The Mother asked her to stay, to try again! We are at risk of retribution, and you will do nothing to stop it!"

The king's response was cut off by the air brightening substantially; everyone turned to stare up at the sun. Bright rays streaked across the sky; large stars twinkled into vision, despite the bright day. And almost hesitantly the moon rose over the horizon, pale, silvery rays combined with her brother's as the Mother joined the display. Sarah dismounted slowly, pale and trembling as she realised what was happening. Others joined her.

"It's too late…" She whispered. With a hand that shook like a leaf in a gale she pointed to the sky. "These are the fruits your neglect has borne."

A golden finger of light struck the cliff in several different places; beneath the palace, along the base of the cliff, directly below their party. The rock face began to crumble, the ground shook and began to split apart. The palace fell into the ocean, condemning all who were inside. Sarah backed away from the edge quickly, as did everyone else. Half of them, Wima and Duke Darwin included, weren't fast enough. The king barely managed to get out of the way of the crumbling rock face.

_It's too late to save this country._ Sarah thought, distressed. _I guess I've just got to save as many lives as possible. Mithros guide me!_ The last part was a call to the God as she dove headfirst off of the cliff, seeing rocks colliding with the water ahead of her. As her arms and head were submerged in the water, followed by the rest of her body, she had to fight not to gasp. The water had turned icy cold, despite the warm day.

Sarah heard a soft voice in her head as a stray piece of rock slammed into her right shoulder, making her exhale quickly. _What is our Messenger doing in a condemned land?_

She kicked for the surface as she answered silently. _The land wasn't necessarily condemned; if you and your siblings hadn't been so damned hasty I might have changed their minds about how they treated you, Mithros._

_The time for talk has long since past; we allowed their flippant nature to continue for far too long. Nothing you could say would have stopped this eventuality._ Her head broke the surface as he finished talking; gasping, she ignored him rather than admit he was right. As she shook the water from her eyes she treaded water, throwing her head around as she searched for survivors. About twenty meters away there was a pale figure bobbing in the surface; Sarah struck out for it.

It took Sarah much longer than it should have for her to reach the floating body; the waves were crashing, causing her to lose her place several times as she got closer and closer. When she finally reached the figure floating in the water she turned it over, noticing Wima with a large gash on her forehead. The woman wasn't breathing.

Holding the woman's head above water Sarah set out for the shore, using side stroke. She struggled against the choppy sea; noticing that slowly but surely the shore was getting closer. The strain of swimming against such strong seas was weakening her limbs; Sarah put out a call to the Great Mother. _Goddess, give me the strength to make it to the shore_. As her call was answered and strength flowed through her muscles the waves intensified, hammering Sarah against the harsh cliff base, leaving her dazed. Her head dropped below the surface; Sarah didn't notice as a gentle current pushed her out of harms way, steering her towards the shore as she reeled from the strength of the battering she had just taken.

As Sarah felt her feet brushing the ground her head broke the surface again; she gasped and sputtered for air, coughing, barely noticing she had kept hold of Wima as she subconsciously hauled the woman's head above water. Sarah staggered through the surf, half drowned and pulling the king's chief advisor behind her as the water got shallower and shallower. Distantly she realised the Gods must have helped her to the shore as she pulled Wima onto the sand behind her.

She dropped to her knees, mostly from exhaustion, as she checked the other woman for a pulse. She found none. Desperately her mind flashed on a memory from before she had first come to Tortall. She started CPR; everyone at her school had been trained in the procedure, it was a compulsory course they had to do in grade ten.

Determinedly she pumped on the woman's chest, stopping only to give her mouth to mouth occasionally, trying to revive her. She didn't know how long she sat on her knees, trying to bring life to the pale woman who had paid for her king's mistake with her life. A black cloaked figure appeared before her. "No." Sarah said doggedly.

A soft voice, one so few mortals heard, replied from under a dark hood. "There is nothing you can do for her, Messenger. It is her time."

Sarah balled her fists, pushing herself to her feet as her knees complained stiffly; they were rubbery from the exertion. She kicked at the sand before her legs gave way again; she punched at the ground, ignoring the pain as it lanced down her arms. Yelling, she faced the Black God. "Why?! Why the hell did you have to do this! I could have brought the country around, if you'd just given me time!"

She turned away, trembling in anger, not watching as the Black God took Wima's soul with him to the Peaceful Realm. Before he disappeared she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, comforting, before it too disappeared.

She sat on the sand as the strength slowly returned to her muscles. Bodies, pale and cold, washed up onto the shore, spurring her into movement as she pushed herself to her feet and staggered up the steep hill. The cliff turned into a hill close to where Sarah had landed on the shore, and when Sarah reached the top she noticed a large crown gathered, whispering fearfully. Mithros' booming voice called out, forcing everyone except Sarah to their knees. "This land will not rise again for another century. It is a lesson to all others as to what happens when you disgrace your Gods."

He disappeared and Sarah shoved her way forcefully through the crowd. They moved aside, revealing the king's body, smoking from his chest, his eyes open and face contorted in terror. When Sarah spoke her voice was ragged with exhaustion. "Ekallatum has brought this upon itself. You all ignored the portents and omens, and now your country is in ruin."

She closed her eyes against the sight of the ruined kingdom, shaking her head slowly. "Mother, I am so sorry. I tried, I really did-"

"There was nothing you could have done. I acted too late to save this land." Sarah thought the voice was for her ears only; no one else seemed to hear her. "Thank you for attempting to save Ekallatum."

As Sarah stood there she was swept off her feet, landing in the dining hall at Greenstone. She fell to her knees, the strength gone from her limbs as chairs scraped against the stone floor and Kris and Richard rushed to her side. Sarah allowed them to bear her to her rooms, they stopped only to tell a footman to fetch a healer. Sarah was silent throughout the journey, her eyes glazed, and her head hanging limply. She didn't see the concerned looks her friends gave her as they made their way slowly to her rooms, or the way Kris patted her wet hair away from her eyes.

"Sarah… what happened?" His voice was barely more than a whisper as he took in her appearance; she had a long, shallow gash down her right shoulder. Her knuckles were swollen, and her back was covered in bruises and small cuts. She was covered in sand and her clothes were damp. She looked like she had been through hell.

Sarah's eyes focused slowly on his face. "Ekallatum has fallen…"

Richard was removing her boots gently when he asked, "Where did you get your injuries from?"

Sarah thought it over for a moment. When she answered she was entirely serious. "I dove off a cliff."

The two men shared a look while they waited for the healer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"She's in shock." Yani, the village healer said matter-of-factly. "Her injuries aren't too severe; she's been punching something hard, and her knuckles are bruised. She hasn't got any broken bones, but her back's a mess of small cuts and bruises. She'll be fine for some rest; her shoulder was the worst hurt, and that was just a long cut. She had the startings of hypothermia when I got here but the warm air cured her of that."

The woman packed her creams and ointments back in her healer's bag as Sarah slept quietly. She had given Sarah a tea laced with sleeping potions; it was a testament to the woman's distraction that she hadn't noticed the draught added to the tea. "What happened to her?"

Kris and Richard exchanged glances. "Thank you for your visit." Kris replied firmly, his dark eyes daring Yani to press the issue.

She sighed and stood, walking through the door without asking another question.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah's back ached, as did her right shoulder. Her head throbbed, and it felt like cotton wool had replaced the contents of her skull; she found it hard to focus as she opened her eyes. She lay still for a while, trying to gather the strength of will to get up. Finally she rolled onto her side. She noticed a note on her bedside table beside a cup of water and a mug of cold tea. Reading it quickly she settled back on the pillows, staring at the ceiling. The note said they had sent for Alanna, and that if she awoke before the Lioness arrived she was to remain abed; healer's orders.

Sarah sighed, laying back again, and closed her eyes. She tried her hardest not to think about what had happened in the last few days, but images flashed before her eyes. The palace falling into the ocean; the king of Ekallatum lying on the ground with a smoking, gaping hole in his chest while his court watched on in horror; the body of his trusted chief advisor, dead only for the ignorance of the foolish king. There was a sharp rap at the door; Sarah didn't bother to reply.

Alanna opened the door and walked in, a tray with a steaming bowl that smelt strongly of herbs on top, accompanied by bandages and a cleaning cloth. The red head surveyed Sarah quietly; Sarah didn't meet her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. Finally Alanna spoke in a small voice. "You can never trust these village healers to do a good job cleaning wounds."

Sarah didn't reply as Alanna helped her sit up. She watched her hands as they trembled in her lap. The famed Lioness gently unwrapped the bandages on her shoulder, dipping the cleaning cloth in her steaming herb water before running it gently across the scrape. She cleansed the wound properly, rewrapping it in fresh bandages before starting on the wounds on her back. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither wishing to break the quiet.

After a while Sarah whispered, her voice hoarse, "They wouldn't listen to me. I tried to warn them… but they wouldn't listen to me." She took a deep, shuddering breath as she continued. "I tried to warn them about not paying attention to the Gods, but they didn't listen, and now Ekallatum has fallen."

The only response Alanna gave was a jerk of her hand as she wiped the cloth over Sarah's small wounds. She didn't respond to what Sarah had said, but when Sarah risked a glance at her face she saw the woman's face creased with a frown, her purple eyes serious. Sarah could tell her mind ticked over, thinking of the implications for Tortall. When Alanna had finished tending her wounds Sarah spoke again, her voice slightly louder.

"Will you send word to the monarchs?"

Alanna squeezed her shoulder, nodding to Sarah as she stood slowly. "Of course." She turned to face the fire in Sarah's room, building it up slowly as she poured magic into the flames, turning them purple. After a moment she spoke quietly into the flames, Sarah couldn't make out the conversation, catching only snippets.

"No, Jon, she said it's fallen…. I don't think… she's really upset… I'm not asking her that… send a footman for her story… I'm not interrogating her… she looks like hell… Kris said she'd jumped off a _cliff_… alright, send your footman if you want, but if she's not ready to speak to him I'll make him leave." The last part was said louder; Alanna was getting frustrated with her monarch. She sighed and finished the spell, muttering, "So mote it be." Before turning back to Sarah, who was watching with disinterested, dull eyes.

Alanna watched her warily. "You know, it wasn't your fault."

Sarah opened her mouth to reply; instead her eyes overflowed with tears and Alanna moved to her side quickly, enfolding her in a tight hug. As Sarah sobbed into the front of her tunic the older knight bit her lip, her purple eyes concerned for her young friend. "Shh… it's alright. It's alright."

Sarah pushed herself away from her friend, rasping, "How? How is it alright? I failed in a mission for the Mother, and now an entire country is feeling the effects. _It's my fault_."

"No, it's not." Alanna tried to convince her, but as she had seen with others who witnessed a great loss, it was hard to convince Sarah there was nothing she could have done. Eventually the younger woman slept, her eyes roving under her eyelids; she moaned quietly as Alanna brushed the hair out of her eyes.

The red head left quietly, closing the door behind her as she called softly to the Mother, looking to get the full story from the Goddess about Sarah's mission to the southern country.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The king's footman arrived the next day, in the morning. Sarah hadn't left her room at all, preferring instead to mope in bed. Her meals had been delivered from the kitchen by a worried Alanna; Sarah barely touched them. Alanna left her alone for the most part, understanding that coddling was not what she needed. Now the red head sat beside Sarah as she told the footman in a quiet voice what had happened. The man wrote as quickly as he could, asking verification on certain points, his fingers never pausing even when his eyes widened in shock and awe.

When Sarah had finished he stood and bowed. "Thank you for your time, Lady Knights. I will ferry your story to the king at all haste."

Alanna stood and led him from the room, closing the door behind him as she turned back to Sarah. "You did well. Are you hungry? You didn't touch your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sarah…" Alanna left the thought unfinished, choosing to shake her head, leaving the room and Sarah to her thoughts.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

She brooded in her room for the entire week; Alanna tried a few times to cheer her up, but Sarah ignored her. She couldn't forget what had happened, not when she was the cause.

A week after Sarah had returned to Greenstone a whirlwind arrived in the form of the Shang Wildcat. Sarah was dozing lightly in her room when she arrived; she found herself on the floor when she woke up, having been dumped there by the angry Shang that was standing above her, her hands planted firmly on her waist.

"What do you think you're doing? I didn't teach you to sleep during the day; you come home with a few cuts and bruises and act as though you've been belly cut and you're on the verge of the Black God's gates."

Sarah climbed slowly to her feet, turning her face from her teacher as she said quietly, "You don't understand."

"I understand that you got overconfident." Sarah looked up in shock at Wildcat's sharp admonishment. There wasn't a trace of pity or sympathy that would have been found on Alanna's voice. Sarah gaped as the Shang continued. "Oh no, you didn't stop something terrible from happening. You can't save everyone, and that's a lesson every warrior needs to learn, sooner or later."

Sarah's jaw worked as she fought to find something to say, but Wildcat beat her to it. "No, I don't want to hear an argument about how you _should_ have won this fight; fact of the matter is you've been _lucky_. Very lucky. You've had so many victories since you first came here and not that many defeats; it was just a matter of time."

Sarah sank onto her bed, staring at her teacher as she continued. "You've been moping in bed for too long. Get up, get dressed and come on, it's time you reported in person to the king."

Sarah didn't budge; instead she whispered again, "You don't understand. The Mother entrusted me with the fate of her land, and I failed her. The entire _palace_ fell into the sea, Wildcat. Not everyone there deserved that fate… _no one_ there deserved that fate. I couldn't get them to listen to me."

Wildcat pulled her to her feet and dragged her down to the stables. Sarah followed meekly as the woman kept her firmly in her strong grip. On the way Wildcat spoke, her voice matter-of-fact, but what Sarah heard made her eyes go wide. "When I had just been made a Master of the Shang way I travelled a lot. I got pulled into a border dispute between the K'mir warriors and a group of Marenites bent on taking more of Sarain for their own land. I had heard horrible things about the K'mir, and I had believed them, so I offered my services to the Marenites. I convinced them I could be of service, and they accepted my help, but this was _before _ Alanna came and changed the opinions of everyone about women. They detailed their plan, which was the stupidest thing I had ever seen. I tried and tried to convince them to change it, to convince them that what they were doing was suicide, but they didn't listen. They thought a woman had no concept of battle plans, even if she was good enough to _fight_ in the battles, so they didn't have to listen to me."

Sarah, standing at the entrance of the stables, asked with a quiet voice. "What happened?"

"Why, they were slaughtered of course. I refused to participate in the folly, but they didn't pay attention to a Shang Master's warning about their actions, and as a result almost two hundred men fell to the K'mir as they defended themselves. It's almost expected that they wouldn't listen to an unblooded, twenty three year old woman, even if she had been made a Shang Master. Just like the Ekallatum idiots didn't listen to the_ Messenger for the Gods_ when she told them there was a problem with the way they were running things. It wasn't your fault. I read the report the footman brought back for the king; from what you said you tried your hardest. Besides, everyone knows that King Coskit was a complete moron, more interested in partying than improving his kingdom."

"But…" Sarah's self pity was loosing its steam as what Wildcat told her sunk in.

"No buts. You can't blame yourself for other people's folly; you'll be sulking in bed for the rest of your life. Every time you find yourself thinking about Ekallatum and what happened there I want you to remember what you did when you defeated the Sorrows, and how you've helped people in other dimensions with their problems. Just remember the good you've done." Wildcat let her arm go, leaving Sarah to rub it softly. "Now, will you report to the king yourself, or must I drag you to Corus?"

Sarah gathered her wits about her before answering with a sigh, "I'll have to change first."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah, Alanna and Wildcat had stopped for a mid ride snack; their horses were grazing nearby as the humans chewed on jerky or tore up pieces of bread to feed to the birds. Topaz whickered and Alanna sneezed six times quickly. Sarah stood, drawing her long sword. She relaxed as she saw the figure of the Great Mother Goddess walking slowly towards them. All three of them bowed deeply, the Great Mother stood Sarah up, making her meet her eyes. "My daughter, I have done you a disservice."

Sarah frowned. "How?"

"I sent you on a mission that stood no chance of success, and almost cost you your life. You bear guilt over what you failed to accomplish, yet no guilt should fall upon your shoulders."

The Mother kept her hands on Sarah's shoulders as Wildcat muttered, "That's what I've been telling her."

The Goddess' mouth turned upward in a smile. "You should listen to your teachers; they do not lead you astray."

Sarah frowned. "I know; it was just…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry your country fell."

The Mother didn't acknowledge her apology, instead releasing Sarah, leaving her trembling from the contact as she drifted past, laying a hand on both Alanna and Wildcat's shoulders before saying, "Continue guiding our Messenger; occasionally she'll need a nudge in the right direction."

A spark of Sarah's former self ignited in her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest, annoyed. "Thanks." She muttered dryly; the Mother disappeared without another word, and they silently decided to continue on their journey.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"… and that's how it happened." Sarah fiddled with her fingers as Jon listened carefully.

They sat in silence, the words sinking in. Finally Jon sighed. "It doesn't quite sink in when you read it on a report… I'm glad you're alright."

The other people sat there murmured their agreement; it was a full meeting of the Inner Council, including Gareth the Younger, Raoul of Goldenlake, Thayet, Buri, Daine and Numair, as well as some people Sarah didn't know so well. Duke Turomot was one of them. "You mean… the palace fell into the_ ocean_?" He was shocked.

"Yes." Sarah was in no mood to repeat herself. Wildcat and Alanna sat at her side, supporting her as she told her story. "I… Would you mind terribly if I excused myself, Majesty?"

Duke Turomot, ever the epitaph of propriety, frowned. "You are part of this council, Lady Knight, you should remain for the rest of the meeting." It was true; a year ago she had been admitted to the Inner Council due to her unique position as the Messenger for the Gods.

The King raised a hand to silence any other objections. "I think in light of what we have been told today, it would be acceptable. Get some rest, Sarah."

She nodded and stood, leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her. As she wandered through the corridors she noticed a few people pointing at her and whispering; she kept her head down, focusing on the flagstones as her feet carried her away from the gossip. Eventually she found herself leaning against the fence of the grassy field where the ponies frolicked; she had let Topaz out of the stables for a run and was watching her assert her dominance over some of the younger steeds. A gentle breeze blew her hair out of her face; the ponies trotted over to the fence, their ears perked. "Hello Daine." Sarah said without turning around.

"How do you always know it's me?" The Wildmage asked quietly.

"The ponies only react like that when it's you. Don't worry, once or twice I've just said 'Hello Daine' to the wind because Topaz walked over to say hello to _me._" Sarah didn't react when the Wildmage leant against the fence; instead she pulled a handful of sugar from her pocket, holding it out for Topaz to indulge in; the other ponies fought for a lick too.

"So." Daine muttered.

"So." Sarah repeated, a sad smile on her face. "Look, there's no point trying to cheer me up or whatever you're here for. There's too much going through my mind right now."

Daine shrugged. "Who says that's what I'm here for? It turns out that we have a problem with the court. There are some foreign diplomats set to arrive in three days."

"Right…" Sarah was confused. "What's that got to do with anything? Don't tell me Jon wants me to parade around as the Messenger for the Gods. I can't stand an idiotic court dance, not now…"

"That's not what he wants." Daine hesitated. "They're from across the Endless Sea. They arrived in Port Cayne three days ago after two months on the sea. They're leaving tomorrow to come here. Sarah, they could blow the cover we have on you. George is really worried. Jon wants you to talk to them, convince them to tell everyone that Australia is a real country if they're questioned."

"It _is_ a real country." Sarah muttered before sighing. "I suppose I'll ride out and meet them, then. And me without my best suit of armour."

"What happened to your armour?" Daine frowned.

Sarah replied softly. "It was in the palace with my Yamani sabre when it fell into the ocean."

Daine squeezed her shoulder before releasing it, moving wordlessly towards the palace.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sandry stretched languidly in the saddle of the horse she rode, smiling softly at the trees and the solid ground. She fared sea travel well, but that didn't mean two months wasn't a long time to be cooped up on a ship. Her foster sisters and foster brother were sitting on horses as they trotted down the road behind their guide; their teachers were traveling ahead, chatting amicably with the guide they had hired from Port Cayne.

Horse feet beat against the hard ground at a faster rate than anyone in their party; a honey golden mare ridden by a woman in green breeches and a brown tunic pounded down the road towards them. The horse was dressed up in a saddle made of some of the finest leatherwork Sandry had ever seen; when she sent out her senses she noticed her clothes were made of incredibly fine cloth, almost as good as the ones her and Lark made. _Almost_. At the back of the horse's saddle two flags stood high above the rider's head; one, a blue flag with silver sword thrust through a silver crown, was recognized by her and her company as the national emblem of Tortall. The other, a brown flag with a pale green shield, they didn't recognize.

At her side a sword hilt shone softly from a plain leather scabbard. Through her link to Daja she asked silently,_ How_ _good is that sword?_

_Good._ Daja sounded impressed.

_Does she have any other weapons?_

_No. Just the sword, unless she has a crossbow. Briar?_

_Nope, just that pretty sword she has. And she's not bad either._

Sandry and Daja cut their connection off to their foster brother, shaking their heads ruefully. Since they had all returned from their travels they had noticed a marked interest in women from their foster brother; his actions in Namorn only confirmed their suspicions of his new attitude.

Sandry cleared her mind of Briar's love life as the rider dismounted. The guide they had hired slid from his saddle, obviously recognizing the second coat of arms as he bowed low. "Lady Sarah of Greenstone! Is it true? Has Ekallatum fallen?" A shadow passed over the woman's face as she dismounted.

"It's true." She said quietly, but everyone heard on the near silent road. "His Majesty has sent me to guide them to Corus. He thanks you for your services." She passed the man a silver coin as he stood.

The guide hurried to bow low again to Lady Sarah of Greenstone and then to Sandry and her group. As he remounted his horse and rode back in the direction of Port Cayne the group watched after him, before turning back to the woman who had replaced him. Niko moved forward, dismounting as he was followed by the others. He bowed to the woman. "Did I hear correctly? Your name is Lady Sarah of Greenstone? I am Niklaren Goldeye, these are my companions Rosethorn, Frostpine and Lark, and our former students Trisana Chandler, Briar Moss, Daja Kisubo and Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, and of course, Chime, our glass dragon. We're mages of Winding Circle."

The woman nodded, not smiling, before bowing. "Please, call me Sarah. We should get moving, I want to be past the Drell Creek by the time we make camp for the evening."

Sandry exchanged glances with her brother and sisters. Traveling with this new guide would almost definitely be less interesting than travelling with the first; he had been eager to tell stories about Alanna the Lioness, Raoul the Giantkiller and some of the other famous Tortallans, including the Wildmage, who had intrigued the group of mages. He had been about to tell the story of the Messenger for the Gods when Sarah had shown up. Sandry sighed and followed the woman as she remounted; they set off at a trot.

After a few moments Niko increased his speed to draw even with the woman, asking, "What is Ekallatum? Is it a Tortallan stronghold?"

"No." The shadow had returned to Sarah's face as she answered. "Ekallatum was a country to our south. I might as well tell you now; you'll only hear rumours when we get to the palace. Ekallatum fell to reprisals from the Gods; they didn't show them proper respect and as such the Gods made an example of them."

Frostpine frowned; he had approached from Niko's other side. "How do you know this?"

"I was there when it happened." Sarah's voice didn't rise or fall with emotion; as she spoke her eyes scanned the trees and the road ahead.

"You were-" He cut himself off, realising a sore point when he heard it. "So… Why did the king send _you_ to guide us? Are you important in the court?"

Sarah's eyes slid sideways, meeting his for a moment before resuming their wandering. "No." Frostpine and Niko exchanged glances before falling back to travel beside more talkative travellers.

Throughout the journey it became apparent that Sarah _was_ someone important; whenever they came across travelers going the other way they'd bow low, or whisper and point. Sarah ignored all of them, keeping her eyes on the road and her mouth pursed in a thin line.

It approached the middle of the afternoon when Daja thought she heard something. "Did anyone else hear that?"

Tris nodded, sitting straight in her saddle. "It was a call for help."

Sarah had already dismounted. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She dashed through the forest, her eyes searching as she drew her sword.

Sharing a glance with her foster siblings Daja dismounted and followed her; when they emerged on a small clearing they saw Sarah slowing as she took stock of the situation.

There was a boy, no older than six, thrashing in the water, heading downstream as his arms clawed for air. His head sank under the water; he passed their position quickly. Briar sent his magic out, calling to roots from the surrounding trees to grab the boy and keep his head above the water.

Sarah ran to the shoreline, resheathing her sword before extending her hand to the boy. He grabbed at it desperately, but the current was fast, faster than the woman had expected, and the pull of the water drew her into the creek, throwing them both clear of the roots and sending them careening down through the current. Sandry moved to pull them out of the water by their clothes with her magic, but the other woman pulled the boy in close to her body with one arm, unsheathing her sword with the other before holding it up out of the water and plunging it deep into the soil of the opposite shore to the creek.

Sarah hauled them both onto the shore, levering her sword out of the dirt as they both coughed up water. "Topaz!" The wet woman yelled, and the horse came tearing through the brush, to jump easily over the creek. It wasn't _too_ large a gap; two and a half meters at most, but it was still an impressive sight as Sandry and her foster family watched on.

The Winding Circle mages watched as Sarah moved over to her horse, and removed a blanket from her pack, before wrapping the boy tightly. The woman smiled for the first time since they had met her. "What's your name, lad?"

"C-Callum, my lady." His lips were blue, Sarah handed him a flask as she used magic to warm it.

"Don't worry, Callum. It's just tea. Drink up, you look half frozen to death. What were you doing in the creek?"

"Mama says I'm not to play in the creek, but it was a hot day… I thought… just for a minute…" He trembled. "Please, I want my mama…"

Sarah's voice was soft as she asked the next question; Sandry had to admire her way with children. "I'll get you home. How old are you, Callum?"

"F-five and two months, my lady." His voice was getting stronger, Sarah nodded as she patted his shoulder.

"And where does your mother live, Callum?"

"Down the Great Road, a short way off of it. I-it's not far, I can make it myself." He tried to put on a brave face, but failed miserably.

Sarah let out a chuckle. "Nonsense, my lad. Come, have you ever ridden a horse before?"

He allowed her to lead him to the honey golden mare that she rode, even as he balked. "N-never one so large, my lady. Only a donkey last year. Ma bought me a ride for my birthday…"

Sarah's smile never failed. "Well, would you like to ride Topaz? I won't let you fall, I promise."

"My lady-" His eyes widened.

"Please, my name is Sarah. Come along, we'll get you home to your mother." She helped him mount Topaz before sliding up behind him. "Now, don't be scared. Jumping can be fun on a horse. Are you ready?"

He nodded miserably, but closed his eyes. "Yes, my lady…"

Topaz took the jump the second time as easily as the first, and Sarah pulled the horse to a stop in front of the Winding Circle mages. When Sandry looked at her she noticed a crimson thread of magic pouring into the boy's clothing; he dried much quicker than he otherwise would have. She started at the colour of the magic; she had only ever seen the silvery hue of magic before, not colours. They made their way back to the road as Callum guided them further towards Corus; the visiting mages remounted their horses. They trotted slowly down the road before he pointed out a path leading through the forest, towards a little hut with a stone chimney that slowly emitted smoke.

As Sarah turned her mare down the path a woman came out of the hut, a worried look creasing her face. "Callum! Where have you been!"

The young knight dismounted and helped the boy to the ground. "Mama!" He cried, throwing himself into his mother's arms. "I-"

"He was just helping us run an errand. You're son's a good kid." Sarah used the term for a baby goat. Callum's mouth hung open; Sarah gave him a wink before drawing her belt purse. "And something for your troubles. Buy something sweet, for dessert."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "My lady, you're all wet."

Sarah surveyed her clothes. "Hmm? Oh, yes, I had thought to drink from the Drell Creek, but unfortunately I fell in, quite on accident. The sun isn't quite as harsh as it has been; I'm afraid. And the tree cover does nothing for my wetness."

"You simply _must_ come in a dry off by the fire, I insist." The woman curtseyed deeply.

Sarah shook her head. "Would that I could, miss, but I'm afraid I must continue at all haste to Corus and deliver his Majesty's guests. Perhaps another time."

She turned and remounted. "Good day, miss. Callum, mind your mother." She gave him another wink and rejoined the mages, her smile fading slowly from her face. "Shall we?" She asked quietly.

Sandry was confused by her actions; first she acted melancholic, then quite happy and kind, and then she acted miserable again. Which was the act? "That was quite impressive, Sarah."

The woman frowned. "What was?"

"The way you saved that boy."

Sarah looked sceptical. "Impressive by whose standards? I just jumped in and grabbed him, and almost drowned in the process. It was nothing noteworthy."

A/n... Alright, does it for another chappie. Let me know if you think Sarah's too depressed... lol, I can go overboard sometimes when I'm trying for 'emotional'. And I've had this story sitting in a folder on my computer for months, so every time I go to tweak it I get side tracked with my other works in progress... cause they're new and fun and haven't been tweaked a lot before.

But anyway, you all know the drill, read, review, let me know what you think. Just because I already have Chapter 3 more or less done (less the boring tweaking) doesn't mean I can't change it with your feedback.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n. There you go, another update. And this one is longer than the last two, by like, 3 pages, woo hoo! At the request of many of my readers (that's two, in case you were wondering) Sarah is now more cheerful. She wasn't too melancholic in this chappie anyway, but in the words of 'anon', whoever you are, she is now (or more specifically, towards the end of the chapter) 'so cheerful it annoys everyone else'.

Thankyou everyone for your reviews, and you, Orohippus, for your suggestions and alerts about the stupid italics.

Read, review, don't be shy.

Chapter 3:

Sarah built the fire up, frowning into the orange flames as she tried to think of a way to approach the Australia – Endless Sea issue. They were certainly unusual people, especially the one named Tris, with her glass dragon that preened for attention, just like Kitten. She sighed, deciding the direct route was the best way. "Excuse me, would you mind terribly if I had a word with all of you?"

Sarah didn't know how well they could keep secrets, but she hoped it was well as they arranged themselves in a circle around the fire. "So. We have a bit of an issue, with your appearance at Port Cayne. You see, a lot of the Court thinks I'm from a country called Australia, which I've told them all is across the Endless Sea."

"I've never heard of it." Sandry frowned in confusion.

"That's because it's not across the Endless Sea. The king thought when I first came here it would be best if we didn't tell them exactly where I was from. We'd like it if, when asked, you say that Australia is a country that you've heard of, but never been to. You don't know much about it, and that I'd be the best person to ask about it." Sarah tapped two twigs together, not meeting their eyes.

"Why would we do that?" Briar asked; Sandry and Tris both elbowed him. He ignored them, adding, "And for that matter, where are you actually from?"

Sarah sighed. "I'm not authorised to tell you that."

"_You_ aren't authorised to tell us where _you're_ from?" Sandry frowned. For the moment the teachers were keeping their silence, watching the young knight carefully.

"No. It's for the good of Tortall, and personally it's a lot easier just saying I'm from across the Endless. You can authenticate the request when we get back to Corus if you'd like, and I'll see whether his Majesty will allow me to tell you." Sarah stood, still not meeting their eyes. "Believe me, it's important. Just think it over, okay?"

Before anyone could respond a glowing yellow web hit Sarah squarely in the back, pushing her onto the edge of the fire as it bound her in a cocoon. Pain ripped through her left leg as her breeches caught on fire. The flames quickly disappeared as one of the mages- Daja or Frostpine, from what she had heard about their abilities- did their thing. Through the pain she yelled, "Watch out! Don't let them trap you! It's Spidrens, they'll eat you if-" A thick strand of web covered her mouth, muffling what she was saying.

A gruesome female Spidren loomed over her, her yellow teeth flashed in a grin. "What do we have here? A meal fit for a queen, if I do say so myself. I'll enjoy yo-"

Her advance was halted by vines growing from the ground; knobby roots wrapped around her many legs, Sarah twisted around to see four other Spidrens having the same trouble. "Mages!" The female pack leader made the word a snarl. "Let us go!"

Sandry knelt beside Sarah, running a hand quickly over the sticky web, her face creased in a frown. After a moment she plucked a stray strand with her fingers; she had her unravelled in a flash. Sarah allowed the other young woman to help her stand, leaning on her for support when her leg wouldn't take her weight. "This is so bloody embarrassing." Sarah muttered as she surveyed the Spidren leader. Raising her voice she asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"Are you?" Tris retorted, eyeing the mess of burnt flesh on her calf.

Sarah grimaced. "I've been better, but I'm more worried about this lot having friends." She turned back to the Spidren leader, her eyes narrowed as she asked, "So, do you have any friends waiting to ambush us?"

"Why should we tell you, mortal?" A sneer crossed the ugly face as the female replied.

Sarah held up a hand that held crimson energy. "You have two options here. You don't tell me, and I kill you and your kin and put out a call for a group of the Queen's Riders to escort us the rest of the way. Or, you tell me the truth, and I ask my… _contacts _ to send you where they sent the rest of you after the Immortal war. What'll it be?"

"You don't have that kind of pull with the Gods!" The female's face was full of fear.

"Do you want to risk it?" Sarah's voice was quiet as she bluffed, it held a dangerous quality.

"There are no more of us… I swear it!" The female was beginning to sweat; she bit her lip in fear.

"Master Goldeye, do you see a lie on her?" Sarah's voice didn't rise.

"Yes." His voice was just as quiet.

"And how long can you keep up the roots that bind them?"

"As long as necessary." At this response from Rosethorn Sarah glanced at the woman sidelong. She had heard that brag from others before, and she never believed it.

"Ahuh." She held the ball of magic to her mouth, glancing around the trees in suspicion. "Find the Riders." The crimson energy sped off, past the nervous face of the Spidren leader. After that she sat heavily on a log, throwing a hasty shield around the clearing, and settled down to wait.

In the time they spent waiting for the Riders to arrive Briar and Sandry tended to her wound while the other mages added their own protections to the shield around the clearing. Sandry pulled the burnt threads out of the wound gently with her magic, and Briar lathered the wound with something he called 'yarrow root' and then again with 'comfrey cream'. After they had finished Sandry wrapped it loosely in a bandage, just in time for a Rider commander to come streaking towards them on an exhausted horse. Sarah quickly pulled her shield back within herself; she assumed the others did the same because the commander had full access to the clearing.

"We just got your message. What hap- _What happened?_" He had caught sight of the roots and vines binding the Spidrens to the ground.

"This lot." Sarah stood, again with the help of Sandry. "They've got some skills with magic. Have you run into any other Spidrens around here?"

"Yes, three were drinking a mile downstream. We dealt with them and came here." The commander skirted around the Spidrens and stood before her, offering her a bow. "My name is Captain Scott Saralyu. Were you injured, misses, sirs?"

Sarah's voice was dryly amused as she responded, "The only 'sir' here is me, and the injuries have been taken care of, Captain. We'd just like some help dealing with the Spidrens and an escort to Corus in the morning."

"We are not an escort service, miss- did you say you were the only 'sir' here?" He sounded confused.

"I am Sir Sarah of Greenstone, escorting these guests of His Majesty's to Corus." Sarah replied in a resigned tone.

He frowned. _Uh oh… that's the look they get when they're ready to argue with me. _ "You expect me to believe-"

"Yes, I do."

"But the minstrels-"

"Always exaggerate."

"How did the Spidrens-"

"Dumb luck, I assure you." She said firmly before turning and staggering lightly to Topaz with Sandry's help, pulling out a badge and a flag. "Look, this is my knight's badge, and this is the flag of Fief Greenstone. Do you believe me, or do I have to report your insubordinate behaviour to Commander Buriram Tourakom?"

"Knights have no right to order members of the irregulars around; we're a separate branch of the military." Captain Saralyu struck Sarah as a bit of a snob.

"Her Majesty would not like to hear you refused to aid her esteemed guests, Captain. Do not make me give that report." Her voice was as quiet as it had been speaking with the Spidrens, but inwardly she was groaning. _Why couldn't I get Evin or someone else that knows me?_

"Are you threatening me, wench?" He drew dangerously close, and Sarah sized him up.

"Alright then, if you want to play it that way." She muttered, drawing herself up to her full height. "Tell me your rank as a noble."

"What? The Riders don't require me to be noble-"

Sarah interrupted. "I didn't think so. Do you understand, Captain, for that insult to my honour I can have you discharged from service? You called me a wench; were you noble I would have challenged you for satisfaction by now. As it is, you are _very_ lucky I'm not one to flaunt my rank. So I am giving you a simple warning; _do_ _not_ refuse my request for an escort."

She met his gaze with steel in her eyes.

He frowned thunderously before turning to his men. Sarah noticed for the first time there were no women in this squad. _Damn sexist Captain. _ He yelled. "Alright men, turn out! Let's deal with these beasties and escort the _nobility_ to Corus in the morning."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sandry sat quietly with her foster siblings, watching Sarah as she sat by the fire, a scowl on her face as she stared into the flames. The girl was a mystery, and one the young noble wanted to crack. _She didn't strike me as the kind of person to flaunt her rank._

_She's like you. She doesn't flaunt her rank until someone challenges it. _Tris replied, and Sandry felt her eyes narrow at the assessment.

_But what about what Captain Saralyu said, about minstrels? Things might be different here, but back home people don't sing about just anyone._ Daja's mindvoice was practical. _She's not who she wants us to think she is. Everything about her manner was submissive, _until _that boy Callum called for help. _Until _Captain_ _Saralyu challenged her. _Until we _challenged_ _her when she asked us to keep her home country under wraps. She's acting._

_But why?_ Briar frowned.

_Didn't she say she was there when the country 'Ekallatum' fell? _ Tris had been privy to the conversation between Frostpine, Niko and Sarah, care of the winds that delivered voices to her.

_Yeah… but why would she be acting because of that?_ Daja frowned.

Sandry gave a mental shrug, but Briar's mind was suddenly sharp as something clicked into place. _The same reason I was after…_

_After what happened in the Yanjing Empire._ Tris finished for him; she patted him on the shoulder as Sandry leant in for a hug and Daja rubbed his back.

They sat in mental silence for a few moments as he reminisced, but Sandry watched Sarah carefully. Every other moment, she'd glance up and glare at Captain Saralyu. The knight stood up and limped to the horses, hugging her own around the neck as she murmured in her ear. The horse tossed her head and nuzzled her shoulder; Sarah grinned and fished out a handful of sugar.

The Spidrens had been dealt with; Briar and Rosethorn had released them, one at a time, to sword and spear point; they had been driven out of the clearing to be dealt with. Sandry hadn't asked how they were dealt with; intellectually she had known, but it was different to hear it out of the captain's mouth.

"Captain." Sarah's voice was clear around the clearing. "Would it be acceptable if I walked a circle of protection around the clearing, to repel any wayward assailants?"

His voice was nasty as he replied. "We wouldn't want the _nobility_ straining themselves. We'll be safe enough as it is. Besides. I doubt you could _walk_ a protective circle anyway."

Sarah met his gaze, but Sandry, Tris, Daja and Briar saw the spark of magic before a crimson barrier circled the clearing in a transparent dome. "Fine. I _won't_ walk it."

Four long strides, and Saralyu was in Sarah's face, a dangerous expression on his face. "I said-"

"You hold no rank over me, Captain Saralyu. Now get out of my face."

"I've been a Captain with the Queen's Riders longer than you've been in the _country_, whore." His voice was dangerously low, his face inches from Sarah's. "If _I_ say it's safe-"

"Then you're a fool." Sarah finished for him. "Now back away from my face, before I _make_ you."

"With that leg?" He scoffed.

"With one hand." She countered, eyes narrowed. "You know who I am, so you know about my training. The day you can best someone who trains with a Shang as often and as long as I do in combat, injured or not, is the day it rains gold nobles and Sir Ansil of Groten breaks out in the chicken dance. Now, stand down, Captain, before I _sit_ you down."

He glared for a little while; Sandry thought he was about to hit Sarah, but he turned on his heel, stalking to the other end of the clearing, even as the knight drew several stones from a pouch, throwing them gently to four corners of the clearing. When she muttered a word her magic blazed blindingly around her, and Tris nearly fell over, blinking her eyes to clear them. The others all shielded their eyes, and when Sandry looked she saw Niko flinch. When their vision had cleared, the shield was stronger, and Sarah was sitting back on her log by the fire, staring into the flames.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_Ow_… _ow…ow…_ Sarah grimaced as she felt the sweat bead on her forehead. She gritted her teeth; by far the wounds she hated worst were third degree burns. They pained, and they ached, and got infected easily. Briar Moss' creams did a good job, but Sarah had developed a considerable resistance, considering the extensive injuries she'd obtained since becoming the Messenger.

Niklaren Goldeye and Rosethorn were riding on either side of her. She fought not to show her discomfort, even as the tall man cleared his throat. "There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you, Sarah. You said you weren't important."

She flicked a glance in his direction. "Yeah, so?" The Riders were arrayed in a circle around the group; it was not often Sarah found herself on the inside of a protective detail, not manning one.

"Well, a couple of things that were said last night drew my attention. That 'Spidren' woman said that 'you don't have that kind of pull with the Gods'. You threatened them with consequences from your Gods; is it that people here are flippant when they talk of the Gods, or is it that you actually _do_ have that kind of pull with the Gods?" He watched her closely; Sarah would bet if she touched her pendant she'd see signs of his magic as he tested for a lie.

"Perhaps we should leave well enough alone?" Sarah's voice was preoccupied, she resisted the urge to flip Captain Saralyu the bird as she glared at him. He turned in his saddle to watch her, returning the glare before turning back to his second in command, speaking quietly. Meeting Niko's gaze for a brief moment she flinched as she jostled her leg, asking, "And what was the other thing?"

"In your argument with Captain Saralyu he mentioned minstrels. Are there songs sung about you, Sarah?" Again he watched her. When she didn't respond he asked softly, "Just who _are_ you, Sir Sarah of Greenstone? It's obvious you're more important to this kingdom than you let on."

Sarah didn't meet his gaze as she tried to be light about the matter. "The minstrels have been short on song material lately. They'll take just about anyone they can get." She shifted in her saddle and swallowed a small gasp. Pain had just jabbed its way up her leg. _Damn I hate burns…_

"What's the matter?" Rosethorn asked sharply.

She gave a grim smile. "It's just my leg. I'm alright."

"What about the comfrey cream?" She sounded confused. "Briar put some on last night, didn't he?"

Sarah grimaced. "I've built up a bit of a resistance with all the times I've been healed, I think. It's always a problem when there isn't a proper healer around; they can normally patch me up right as rain." She sighed, lifting her offending leg slowly and very gently over Topaz' back, to ride side saddle. Muttering, Sarah said, "The only other time I've ever ridden side saddle was as a dare. If I don't fall off before we reach Corus I will be _amazed_. I'm going to catch it when I get to the Barracks."

She murmured to Topaz, "Let me know if it irritates you, and _don't_ _throw me._" Giving her a quick pat she turned to see Niko staring at her curiously.

"Do you _all_ talk to your horses like they can understand you?" He asked.

Sarah grinned. "Topaz _can_. Daine has that effect on animals; if they spend a lot of time around her they become more intelligent. You should see _her_ horse, Cloud. Smarter than most of the humans at the palace." When Topaz snorted, she gave her another pat on the head. "But of course, Cloud is _no_ _where near _ as intelligent as Topaz. Happy?" The horse's ears perked, and Sarah shook her head. "And she's spoilt rotten."

Sandry interrupted any reply as she rode to draw even with them. Speaking quietly she asked Sarah, "What was Captain's Saralyu's problem last night?"

Sarah sighed. "Oh, ever since Alanna the Lioness won her shield after pretending to be a boy for six years there's been two factions in Tortall; the conservatives and the progressives. The conservatives believe women are inferior, suited only to be married off to eligible men and to give birth to an heir. The progressives know that we can be warriors, stronger than men in many aspects, and that we are equals. One guess as to what our dear friend Captain Saralyu is."

Sandry made a face. "Conservative."

"Bingo." Sarah muttered.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Our trip went well, Majesty, except for the Spidren attack. Captain Saralyu was kind enough to escort us back." Sarah stood in the greeting hall with the Emelan mages and Captain Saralyu, who was standing beside her with a smug look on his face.

"Spidren attack?" Jon sounded concerned, so Sarah made haste to reassure him.

"Don't worry about it, no one was seriously injured." Sarah reassured him, but she noticed the way his eyebrows raised when she said the word 'seriously', and she expected the next question.

"Humour me, and catalogue the injuries, Lady Knight." He stared at her, daring her to refuse.

Sarah sighed. "The only injury sustained was a burn to my leg; the Spidrens caught us by surprise and when their web struck my back I was knocked into the fire."

"You were- you were what?" His mouth hung open, Sarah's face turned crimson as she forced herself to meet his eyes.

"If it pleases His Majesty I'd like to be excused." She held her head up firmly, her expression daring him to laugh at her in front of the foreign mages. Instead he nodded.

"Go see a healer, knight. Report to me later tonight." That was code for, 'I want to know how it was you were surprised into falling onto a fire.'

Sarah sighed, resigned. "Yes Majesty." She turned on her heel and limped through the door, favouring her right leg as she made her way to see Duke Baird in the infirmary; she prepared herself for a long explanation.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Duke Baird had listened carefully, a serious expression on his face, but Sarah had seen the amusement on his face. He had healed her leg and now she was yawning as she walked through the palace corridors, trying to make it to her room before sleep took her over.

"Sarah?" The voice was the voice of a fourth year page, Riley, who Sarah had befriended when she had first arrived in Tortall.

She flapped her fingers at him, but kept walking. "Hey Riley, can't talk, sleepy." She staggered and the boy looped his arm around her waist, holding her up. "I'm fine…" She trailed off as a yawn nearly cracked her jaw.

"What happened?" He asked as he continued moving towards her rooms.

"Oh, that is _far_ too embarrassing to tell you. Suffice to say I just had a healing, and now I'm _really_ tired." They turned onto the corridor where her chambers were held, much to her relief. "How are your lessons going? Are you still training with Wildcat?"

"Yes. Every morning. She _still_ tortures me." He sounded amused, despite his words.

"You should become one of the Gods' Chosen. There's not enough time to be tortured when you're off on missions all the time." Sarah realised she became a little silly when she was tired.

"Right…" It seemed so did Riley. "Well, this is your door. Where are your keys?"

She fumbled for her keys before sticking one into her door. As she turned the lock she shoved open the door and flopped onto the bed. "G'night Riley." Her eyelids fluttered closed as she heard Riley moving to open the shutters. About to tell him not to bother, that she'd be too out of it to care whether the shutters were open, she let herself drift to sleep instead.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

When she awoke there was a note on the floor; it had been slid under the door.

Sarah, (It was Jon's handwriting)

We hope you had a good sleep. Thayet and I are simply _dying_ to know how you managed to be surprised by Spidrens. If you awake before the sixth bell after noon, join us for dinner with our guests in my private dining room.

Jon

Sarah scowled as the bell rang five times before halting, just as she had finished reading the note. There was a knock on the door and she froze, planning to pretend she wasn't awake for long enough to avoid dinner. A deep, feminine voice called through the wooden door.

"Sarah, I know you're awake. I heard you moving around in there." Thayet called, clearly amused.

She groaned and flung open the door, granting Thayet entry as she scowled good naturedly at the queen. "You can tell Jon I wasn't up when you came. I'm still tired, I plan on going back to sleep."

Thayet shook her head. "You need some food. If you tell me how the Spidrens managed to surprise you into falling onto an open flame I'll keep Jon off the subject for dinner."

Sarah watched as the queen moved to her dresser and pulled out a pair of breeches and a tunic shirt. "You just can't resist dressing me up, can you?" She asked sourly.

"If I were dressing you up I'd get one of your gowns from your wardrobe and make you wear that." She retorted. "Go on, spill."

Sarah's jaw worked as she tried to think of an excuse not to go to the dinner. She sighed as she asked, "Why haven't you gotten the story from the Emelan mages yet?"

"We did, not that we believe it. They said you were standing up after asking them about our 'Australia' issue, right in front of the fire, and the web hit you on the back." At Sarah's guilty look the queen let out a whoop of laughter. "That's how it really happened?"

"Yes, now if you wouldn't mind not _laughing_ at me. I know, rookie mistake, I didn't have anyone on watch and they snuck up on me… Just drop it, would you?" Sarah scuffed her boot against the floor, and Thayet hugged her around the shoulders.

"Alright, I'll keep Jon off your back at dinner. How's the leg?"

"Very well." Sarah rolled her ankle in a circle, and bent her knee. "Of course, Duke Baird's a great healer. I think I insulted our guests when their comfrey cream didn't work very well."

"Comfrey cream?" Thayet asked, laying out a second pair of breeches and promptly putting the first set away. She moved to the door, stuck her head out and spoke to a person outside. "Would you fetch a maid to bring some hot water? Thank you, Page."

When she returned to the room Sarah answered. "Yeah, comfrey cream. It felt pretty powerful but you know me. Sometimes I don't wonder whether Mithros kept a bit of that resistance on me. The one he put on me at Hogwarts."

Thayet nodded, and they waited until the maid arrived with the hot water. When Sarah had briefly scrubbed her hands and face with the hot water, getting rid of the grime of a day's ride, she pulled on her breeches and a shirt before pulling her tunic over the top. Thayet gestured, and Sarah sighed as she submitted to the queen's comb. Impatient, her stomach grumbling despite her objections to the dinner, she asked, "Are we done yet?"

The queen nodded, standing, before saying teasingly, "Do you want face paint?"

"Do you have a death wish?" Sarah's question was the answer, as she replied in the same tone as the queen.

"Alright." Thayet gave a little chuckle. "Shall we?"

They wove through the corridors before presenting themselves at Jon's private dining room. To Sarah's surprise the foreign mages were already sitting, as well as Alanna, who had her 'too polite' look on her face. _She doesn't want to be here either_… She gave Alanna a rueful nod, telling her without words she was in the same boat as the King's Champion, before taking her place beside the red head.

Sarah cleared her throat when they were all seated. "Majesty, I thought you said the sixth bell past noon, but we find you all seated when Her Majesty and I arrive. I'm sorry if I held up dinner."

"Nonsense, Sarah," She looked up at the use of her first name, her eyes flickering to the guests seated around the table. "We retired here after you left; we've been discussing the differences in our societies and our magical education all afternoon."

Sarah nodded, but the next thing Briar said shocked her. "So, you're the Messenger for the Gods, are you?" Rosethorn elbowed him in the side, scowling at young man.

Sarah clenched her teeth before smiling sweetly at Jon. "Thank you, ever so much, Majesty. Now there are more people to point, and stare, and whisper. Did you tell them where I'm actually from?"

"Yes." He looked amused; under the table Sarah cracked her knuckles in frustration.

She turned to Alanna, a falsely cheery note to her voice. "You see, _this_ is why we couldn't keep our cover at Hogwarts. People kept poking holes in what we told everyone."

"Like you weren't important?" Niklaren Goldeye was still watching her closely, and it made Sarah uncomfortable.

"I do so prefer to get to know someone before the unnecessary awe sets in." She said tightly, wishing for dinner to hurry up and arrive.

"What makes you think we'd be awed?" Briar's comment earned him another elbow in the side, as well as a mutter that sounded like 'We can't take you anywhere, can we boy?'

Very dryly, Sarah replied. "Past experience."

A hand at her elbow made her look up. Alanna was watching her, her eyes serious. "Are you alright?"

Sarah shrugged. "Duke Baird did well for my leg-"

"I didn't mean that."

Sarah forced a smile but she knew Alanna could see right through it. "Why wouldn't I be?" Turning to Niko and Rosethorn, who sat more or less across from her, she asked, "Considering most of you are craft mages, would you like to see our smiths, gardens and our tailors tomorrow? That is, of course, if you don't have any other commitments."

"Won't you be busy? I assumed the Gods' Messenger would-" Niko's response was cut off by Sarah.

"My position does not affect my day to day life, and unless His Majesty has a duty for me tomorrow...?" Sarah looked to Jon, who smiled.

"I was just about to suggest you take our guests on a tour tomorrow, but I see you're one step ahead of me." He answered, and Sarah turned back to Niko.

"Well, if it's not a problem, I'm sure we'd be delighted to accompany you on a tour." Sarah didn't like the way he looked at her, watching her carefully. It reminded her too much of Numair when he had first met her. _Speak of the devil_. She thought as Daine and Numair entered the room, drawing up short as they noticed the nearly full table.

"Don't worry, you aren't late." Sarah drawled, smirking. "They've been here all afternoon, talking."

Daine bowed to Jon and Thayet, and then to the foreign mages, as did Numair. _Whoops…I knew I forgot something. Oh well, they didn't seem offended. _ Jon introduced them, using their ranks, and Sarah was amused to notice Niko and Tris' faces light up. It seemed they had picked up another two scholars, and Sarah was willing to bet that Daine was going to be the centre of their attention.

Now that everyone was gathered around the table, servants bearing platters of food made their way around the table, offering first to the foreign mages and then the monarchs, and finally the four Tortallan mages.

Sitting quietly, Sarah enjoyed her food, hoping not to be pulled into a conversation. When she had finished she put down her knife and fork, yawning widely before covering her mouth with a blush. "Excuse me…"

Thayet fought a grin and failed. Daine raised an eyebrow. "I had heard you just happened to fall into a fire on your way here; the healing tired you then?"

"Does the entire palace know about that already?" Sarah scowled.

Daine made a face. "Captain Saralyu is bragging in the Rider's mess about how he had to come to the aid of the Messenger for the Gods because a group of Spidrens got the jump on you."

Sarah ground her teeth. "Lovely. Simply lovely."

"Don't worry. I suggested he challenge you to a bout, any weapon of his choice, and he shut his mouth quick enough." Daine grinned.

Sarah returned the grin with a wicked twist of her own. "Nice. Hey, you never know, Groten might take me nearly dying of embarrassment as an opportunity to challenge me to a duel. Wouldn't that be fun?!"

In most people, the phrase would have been heard as sarcastic. In Sarah, it was completely serious. "You're joking, aren't you?" Sandry frowned.

Jon sighed. "Unfortunately, no, she isn't."

"Hey, _I_ don't challenge them all that often. It's not my fault if they spend the time, effort and most importantly _money_ to challenge me to a duel. I'm not their caretakers." Sarah leant back in her chair, hands behind her head. "Seriously, if you don't want them wasting their money, send them on border patrols or to the desert for a few months. Get them away from the palace. That, or send _me. _ You know I hate the court dance almost as much as Alanna and Raoul."

"And then what will happen when Tyra or Tusaine again decide the Gods have revoked their favour of Tortall and try and attack us, simply because you aren't here?" Alanna took a big gulp of her juice after she spoke, but Sarah could see her raised eyebrows.

"Why, I reappear and scare the crap out of their ambassadors again, of course." She turned to the younger mages sitting around the table, putting a dramatic flair to her words. "My goal in life is to make at least one of them mess themselves in public."

"Sarah." The king's tone was full of warning.

She ignored it as Briar snickered, Daja grinned, and the other two girls fought not to show their amusement. There was a wicked gleam to Rosethorn's eyes as she continued. "I almost succeeded too, when the Great Mother Goddess and Mithros turned up after I accused the Tyrans of trying to have me killed. But he ran from the room quick enough, I assume he made it to a chamberpot in time."

Alanna had to hide her face in her goblet as Jon cleared his throat for attention. The Lioness didn't want to be seen as laughing, but Thayet's face held open mirth. Daine had turned her face into Numair's shoulder to hide it as her shoulders shook with silent laughter; the man in question had bite his lip to keep his face straight. "Lady Knight, I'm not sure this is appropriate conversation, either for dinner or in front of foreign diplomats."

"Lady Knight now, is it?" She asked, an innocent expression on her face. "Hey, _you're_ the one that called me by my first name. I may not be that well versed in diplomacy, and I understand that that seems to cause more incidents with foreigners than it _doesn't_, but I'm pretty sure uses of first names indicate an informal gathering. Besides, there are no Tyrans here. I'm not offending anyone."

"Talking of mistreating foreign ambassadors could be construed as offensive, Lady Knight." He pressed the issue, so Sarah turned to the Emelan mages, a serious expression on her face.

"Do any of you have any intentions or secret plans to have me killed? No? Good. Then I won't 'mistreat' you." Sarah's voice was reasonable.

"There's no conclusive evidence that the Tyrans were the ones that tried to have you killed." Thayet stepped in to help her husband, but Sarah could tell her heart wasn't really in it.

"Eye witness testimony that their most powerful mage, Jat Krendice, a man that rivals even Numair in power, said that war with Tortall would be easier without me here isn't conclusive? What about the fact that, in lieu of swearing to his innocence in front of Mithros, the God of _Justice_, the ambassador _ran _ from the ballroom as fast as humanly possible? Come on, behind closed doors, we _all_ know it was the Tyrans, those backstabbing basta-"

Alanna's hand covered her mouth quickly, before she could continue her rant.

"You'll have to excuse Sarah. She can get worked up sometimes." The redhead said dryly, before turning to Sarah. "If I let you go, do you promise to drop the Tyra issue?"

She nodded, but when Alanna dropped her hand she managed to get out, "Only for tonight." Before the redhead threw up her hands in frustration.

"We'll never teach you diplomacy." Numair sounded almost mournful.

"Yeah, well, can't have everything." She was flippant as she replied. "I'm just so good at everything else, I've got to be bad at _something_." Sarah grinned at the lanky mage, who shook his head with a sigh.

"And so modest too." Briar snorted.

"Modesty is overrated."

"You were pretty modest on the trip here." Sandry reminded her.

Sarah shrugged. "I'm weird that way. _Anyway_. I've spent far too much time talking about annoying foreign ambassadors, let's talk about you. I- hey, I just noticed… where's Chime? We should set up a play date between Chime and Kitten."

"Chime?"

"Kitten?" Daine and Tris spoke at the same time.

"Well, now there are two dragons in the palace… you know, they get together, play together… play date…? Am I speaking Scandinavian?"

"What's gotten into you?" Alanna asked with a shake of her head.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. But hey, you know me, I'm always a little dopey after a healing."

"Just after a healing?" Jon muttered, and Sarah grinned.

"There! Jokes at my expense, so this _must_ be an informal gathering. I remember Oakbridge's lessons well enough. First names without titles, and jokes at the expense of a person, rather than 'tasteful' jokes, indicate an informal gathering. Ha!" Sarah had the presence of mind to keep her tongue firmly in her mouth, but she had the almost irresistible urge to poke it at the king. Best not to go too far.

He sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have made you sit through those etiquette lessons."

Sarah grinned. "No, you did the right thing. If you hadn't… let's just say, I'm pretty sure every one of our neighbours would have gone to war with us at least once since I've been here. And you have to admit, I'm normally quite good at balls and stuff… it's just the gatherings where I actually have to speak to people that get me in trouble. Of course, you should remember this dinner next time you feel the need to strongly suggest my appearance at a ball or a banquet."

"Like tomorrow night?"

Both Sarah and Alanna groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sarah awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. She groaned, covering her ears with her pillow. "Go away!" She called drowsily.

"Sarah?" It was Alanna. "Did you forget your offer of taking our guests on a tour? They're all dressed and having breakfast, but if you're not up to it…" She trailed off as Sarah yanked open the door. Her hair was mussed, her eyes bloodshot and drooping. "You look like hell."

"I didn't sleep very well." Sarah replied shortly, yawning. "Well, did you bring me any breakfast?"

Alanna passed her two rolls stuffed with fruit as she let herself into Sarah's room. "Are you up to a tour? I can organise someone else if you want to get a bit more sleep."

Sarah grimaced. "More sleep like last night? No, I think I'll take the tour."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Alanna asked.

"Not really." Sarah scoffed the fruit rolls before pulling on some clean clothes. "Where are they eating?"

"In their rooms. Thayet asked me to ask you to make sure they have court clothes, and if they don't she wants you to take them to Lalasa."

"Any progress on getting us uninvited to the ball tonight?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"No. Unfortunately nothing I could say would convince Jon to let us skip it. Short of an attack on the palace, we're stuck with mandatory attendance."

Sarah sighed. "Alright then, keep on it. I'll ask about the Court clothes. I doubt Lark and Sandry would want to wear anyone else's work, though. Daja said something yesterday about how their clothes were spelled to be stain resistant and wrinkle resistant. Thank Mithros I bathed last night…"

She quickly got dressed, and when she was finished Sarah walked past Alanna, towards the wing of the palace the guests were housed, tying her hair up as she went. As the red head followed her she asked, "Is anyone else coming?"

Alanna shook her head. "I have training with the Pages this morning, and Daine's helping with the Rider trainees. Numair said he was going to come, but then Daine threatened he'd be sleeping in the stables if he interrogated the guests about their magic; he decided he'd prefer to sleep in his own bed." Sarah snorted at the thought of the lanky mage sharing a stable with Cloud.

"Alright then." Sarah yawned. "Gods, I'm tired."

"Sarah-" Alanna gave her a concerned look.

"I'm fine, Alanna." She interrupted firmly.

They made their way into the corridor where the Emelan guests were quartered, and Sarah knocked sharply on the door, which opened after a moment to reveal an awake looking Daja. Sarah felt a stab of envy before asking in what she hoped was a cheery voice, "Are we ready to go? We have a lot of ground to cover if we want to see the smiths, seamstresses and gardens today."

"Come in! Have you had breakfast yet?" Daja moved out of the doorway to admit Sarah and Alanna.

"Yes, thank you." Sarah replied, looking around to see eight very alert, very awake mages. _Most of them are chipper too. Damn. _ Sarah sighed, shaking her head at Daja's questioning glance.

"We're ready. Will we be taking horses or travelling by foot?"

"Foot would be easier; your horses are on their way back to Port Cayne. But if you'd prefer horses I'm sure we can scrounge some up somewhere." Sarah took a look around the room, nodding in approval. Jon had had them placed in one of the better suites in the palace.

"Then foot it shall be." Niko answered, and they headed out the door. When Alanna split off from the group, heading towards the training fields, he frowned. "Aren't you coming too, Lady Alanna?"

"As much as I'd like to, no, unfortunately not. I have training with the Pages; I'm to teach the older ones the art of the sword." Alanna said dryly.

"How's Riley doing?" Sarah asked, interested in her young friend's progress.

"As well as I did, when I first began learning the sword." She answered, and Sarah winced.

"That bad, huh? Oh well, sword work isn't everything." Sarah shrugged. "Of course, a shrimp like him… his wrestling's on par with his sword work then. Poor kid."

The younger mages looked mildly interested, Sandry said, "Would it be possible to detour to the training fields? I'm interested in seeing the training first hand." Her foster siblings nodded in agreement.

Sarah grimaced. "I'm not sure Riley's pride can take being embarrassed in front of foreign ambassadors. How's that little punk Bradley's sword work? Please tell me he's not a natural…"

Alanna grinned wolfishly. "He's worse than Riley. Sure, why don't you come watch for a little while?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"No, no, no!" Alanna clapped her hands. "You were doing so well our last session, but you haven't been practicing! You bring the sword up like _this_." She held it above her head at an angle. "Because it will defend your entire width. If you hold it at the wrong angle… oh I'll just show you. Sarah!"

Sarah sighed, shaking her head ruefully as she ducked under the fence. Catching the practice sword Alanna tossed to her she gave Riley a quick wave before assuming a defensive stance, holding it the way Alanna was trying to demonstrate. The Lioness swung her practice sword down on Sarah's block; the blade slid down the practice sword harmlessly, having been deflected to the side.

Alanna brought it around three more times, each time Sarah's block protected her. Alanna turned to the Pages. "And when you can block effectively every time you can string it together with a strike- Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, and Alanna swung to attack; Sarah blocked before darting in to press the tip of the practice blade to Alanna's throat. The demonstration complete she ducked back under the fence to lean next to Daja who was watching the Pages with a grin as they performed the block sloppily. Sarah smiled softly as Riley gritted his teeth, trying to perform the block better than the other students. "He's come a long way since I first met him." Sarah pushed herself off of the fence with a sigh. "Are we ready? This'll be as interesting as the lesson gets."

They set off down the path towards the Lower City and the markets. Along the way Briar and Rosethorn stopped, frowning as they approached a few of the older trees. "What happened? They remember an event years ago where they had the strength sucked out of them…"

Sarah scratched the back of her neck, thinking. "Uh… I guess that must have been when His Majesty used the Dominion Jewel to stop an earthquake from destroying the palace on the day of his coronation. That was… oh, it must be almost twenty odd years ago. I'm told that day was a _bucket_ of fun." Sarah finished with a mutter.

"The adventures to be had here…" Sarah heard Lark murmur to Rosethorn.

"Anyway, there was something like four years of droughts after that; the Jewel uses the strength of the land itself to aid the user. That's why His Majesty only ever uses it as a very last resort." She frowned for a moment. "You know, I don't think I've even thought to ask you all _why_ you set sail across the Endless. Were you just in for a spot of fun yourself, or did you have a particular reason?"

"Duke Vedris thought that with Tris having control of the winds we'd be the perfect exploration party. It made travelling a lot easier." Daja explained.

"Oh, good fun. If His Majesty told me to get in a ship and travel the Endless I'd probably tell him where to shove… Anyway." Sarah trailed off, before she said something untoward about the king.

Sandry smiled, realising the gist of what she had been about to say. "It wasn't a problem. We all needed a little holiday after…" At the grimaces of the younger mages Sarah's interest was piqued.

"After…?" She prompted, and they continued their walk.

"After we visited Namorn, a country to the north of Emelan. I'm a cousin to the Empress… she decided she wanted me to live in Namorn for the rest of my days. She was quite… persistent." Sandry finished, a tight look passing over her face.

Sarah nodded. "Say no more." Patting Sandry on the shoulder she did the tactful thing and changed the subject. "So how did you manage to sail for two months without a crew larger than yourselves?"

Daja grinned. "My family were sailing Traders. I've got the ocean in my veins; this lot aren't _too_ bad, either. And having a couple of smith mages, a couple of stitch witches and a couple of plant mages can really help when things start going wrong on a ship made of metal, cloth and wood."

Sarah nodded, and a smirk passed over her face as she turned to Niko. "So you were what, a dead weight?"

Sandry bit her lip, Daja smirked and Briar snickered. Niko just looked mildly amused, and Tris sounded mildly offended. "So you honestly can't think of any way a Seer could be used on a trip that long?"

Sarah shrugged. "Nah, I'm not much for Seers. I prefer to wing it, and see where I end up. Maybe that's why always seem to escape by the skin of my teeth and less a few pints of blood… What do we want to do first?"

Another silent conversation with their eyes and Sandry answered, "Well, I'm sure it would be easier if we just went to the closest place first, and went from there."

"Yeah, that'd be smart. Forget I asked." Sarah shrugged and they entered the marketplace, being greeted by vendors as they announced their wares, and the smells of a dozen different dishes, as well as the bustling noises of other people making their way through the marketplace. Chime was the centre of attention, of course, just as Kitten was whenever she found her way out of the palace.

Sarah led them all down the road, away from the food vendors, and to the first of their stops; the Raven Armoury store front.

"Hell-o." She called out as they filed into the store.

"Lady Knight! Welcome! My name is Simon, I am apprentice to the smith here, Lonjeig." The stout man bustled into the store front from a door that led out back, to the forge. His face was bright with excitement at having such an 'esteemed' guest.

"It's a pleasure, Simon. May I introduce my companions? They're King Jonathon's guests from across the Endless Sea. The smith mages Frostpine and Daja Kisubo, the thread mages Lark and Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, the plant mages Rosethorn and Briar, the Seer Niklaren Goldeye and the weather mage Trisana Chandler."

He paled considerably and swallowed, bowing deeply. "Such esteemed guests… Perhaps I should fetch Master Lonjeig?"

Sarah grinned. "Nonsense." Leaning in to stage whisper in his ear she added, "I've been around this lot for a couple days, I can tell you they'd probably prefer you treated them like people, not titles." He nodded, swallowing nervously again as she continued, "We're on a tour of the markets to see some of its finest wares, so naturally we had to stop here. Have you got anything new this month?"

As he eagerly showed them the wares Sarah saw Daja's eyebrows raise steadily, as well as Frostpines. _Oh, good, it's impressive to them too. Maybe I should buy a new sabre. My other one's…_ She didn't finish the thought, frowning at the memories it had led her to. As she surveyed a sabre in light blue folded Yamani steel her frown steadily deepened.

Replacing the blade, she turned to stare out the door, at the bustling marketplace, lost in thought. A hand on her shoulder made her jump; she whirled to see Sandry watching her carefully. The other mages were watching her too; Sarah's face flushed. "Are you alright?"

Sarah nodded. "Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were staring into space. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Her voice was kind, and Sarah fought not to snap at her.

"No." Sarah shook her head and nodded to Simon. "I'll take the Yamani sabre, and I'd like to make an appointment to get fitted for new plate armour as soon as possible."

"M-master Lonjeig will be available tomorrow for fittings, if that suits my lady." Simon stuttered, and Sarah nodded.

"That'd be great. First thing in the morning alright?"

"W-we begin work at dawn, my lady."

"That's no problem for me. I'm normally up at that hour. I'll see you and Master Lonjeig tomorrow morning. How much for the sabre?"

When Sarah had passed over the cost of the sabre plus a few extra coins for the apprentice smith, she turned back to the mages. "Are we ready? There's a great deal more to be seen at the marketplace, and the forges here are only used for repairing broken weapons; there are many more in the city that serve more purposes. We still have all the seamstresses to go to, and the gardens to visit."

"That was a lot of money to pay for a sword, even that good a one, just on a whim." Sandry looked puzzled.

"I needed a new sabre, and while a long sword gives me more reach, a sabre's lighter and quicker to use. In a fight between equals it's the equipment that wins it. I won't go into a battle with a dodgy sword and second rate armour." Sarah shrugged. "That's an easy way to get myself killed. I'm ready, everyone else?"

As they headed out the door Sarah nearly ran into three young girls, waving sticks at who could only be their older brothers. Fighting a smirk, it was replaced with shock as she heard what they had to say. "Surrender, hillmen! We're gonna smite you with our swords! I am Sir Alanna of Pirates' Swoop!"

"I'm Sir Keladry of Mindelan!"

Sarah grinned, but the other girl continued the rant.

"And I'm Sir Sarah of Greenstone!" As she leapt at her brother with the stick Sarah yanked it gently from her hands.

Beet red in the face and muttering, "This is too embarrassing," she bent down to correct her hold of the stick. "This is how you hold a sword." She corrected the other girls' hold as well, and they turned pink, suddenly very shy. Winking, she led the foreign mages down the road, shaking her head as they walked. "Please, ignore what you just saw. It's far to embarrassing to speak of."

"Consider it forgotten." Daja assured her. After visiting a few more tradesmen Sarah paused outside the door to a seamstress.

"Do you all have formal wear? With the unfortunate ball tonight, I've been charged with making sure you have decent clothes." Sarah sighed. "I really am sorry about this."

"You really hate balls, don't you?" Rosethorn snorted.

"What the hell kind of question is _that? _ Why wouldn't I? I get paraded around like a bloody show pony for foreign diplomats every time, and King Jonathan expects me to be civil and _diplomatic!_" Sarah realised what she had said, and gave a quick smile. "Of course, I'm not referring to you lot. I actually enjoy your company, so this isn't a chore." At their raised eyebrows she sighed. "I didn't mean it _that_ way. I'm not that great at the Court dance, and having foreign diplomats testing me, either my knowledge or patience, isn't fun. You lot aren't like that. You're _normal._"

Briar mock gasped. "Normal? Us?"

"Think about it; my friends include a woman who pretended to be a boy for six years just so she had a chance to defend her country, a woman who's magic allows her to _become_ animals, the most powerful mage in the country, and probably the countries around us too… anyway, compared to my friends, you lot are normal."

"Tell that to the people at home. They see the mage, not the person." Tris muttered.

Sarah shrugged, and grinned. "You're people first, mages second. Who cares how good you are at magic? You still need to eat, drink, breathe… So, do you have court clothes?"

Daja answered for her, a smile suppressed on her face. "We have clothes made by the best seamstresses in Emelan. We'll be fine."

As Sandry blushed proudly, Sarah nodded. "I think I can guess who you mean. Well, alright. The woman who works here is the queen's personal seamstress; if I didn't stop in for a visit she'd be very annoyed with me. Brace yourselves. It'll be a circus in there."

Sarah pushed open the door to a loud and bustling store. "Hey, Lalasa! I thought it was only going to be a 'small ball' tonight!" It was true, her store was packed like it was Midwinter and no one had their dresses.

A smiling woman made her way over to them. "It is, apparently, but their Majesties sprung it on everyone so quickly, no one had any new clothes."

"Ah… Well, that's too bad. I can see you're pretty busy…" Sarah trailed off, and Lalasa scowled, tugging her towards the counter, where a large, leather bound book was sitting.

"Stop beating around the bush. Pick a design and I'll have it delivered by a bell before sunset." Sarah gestured Sandry and Lark over, to show them the designs.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

With her order placed Sarah led the others to an eatery on the edge of the market, paying for lunch out of her own pocket. She wore her new sabre on her waist, the end of the hilt shining in the sun.

Sarah didn't ask whether they were hungry; the two rolls she'd had for breakfast left her hungry and a little tired. And when she was tired she was cranky, something she was trying hard not to reveal to the foreign mages. They seemed to accept her little eccentricities, but there was no telling just how far that acceptance would go.

Lunch consisted of meat skewers, bread rolls, and some fruit juice; she had asked the mages whether they wanted some wine and their emphatic refusals had made her grin. It seemed she wasn't the only mage with alcohol problems. The owner of the eatery had refused payment; Sarah argued to no avail. Instead she left a noble on the table as compensation, glaring at any members of the Rogue that appeared too interested. A handsome young man waggled his eyebrows at her before sauntering off.

As they turned to leave Briar asked, "Hang on, you're leaving the money just sitting on the table? What happens when someone steals it?"

"Nobody's going to steal it." She said firmly.

"How do you know?" He pressed.

"I have an understanding with the King of the Rogue. He frowns upon his people stealing from me." Sarah replied with a shrug.

"And if someone _else_ steal it?" Tris asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No one else would. Any thieves would belong to the Rogue or wouldn't operate at all." Briar answered for Sarah, who nodded.

"Oh…" She trailed off. They followed Sarah as she led them all back onto the streets.

"Alright." Sarah said. "We have a few choices from here; we've seen the forges and the seamstresses… well, the decent ones, anyway, so we can either go downtown, towards the part of the markets where they sell the finished goods, or we can go uptown to the gardens and the menagerie. Or we can go to the Royal University, but that's really a day trip in and of itself. I'd hesitate to take you there anyway; Numair teaches there every now and then, if he catches you you'll have no hope of escaping his questioning. It took him about three weeks to stop looking at me like a science experiment. Or, if you're tired we can go back to the palace." Sarah picked the wrong time to say that, because the next moment she nearly cracked her jaw in a yawn.

Raising an eyebrow Tris asked, "So we'll be going back to the palace then?"

Sarah shook her head. "Only if you want to. I'm fine; just a little off today."

They conferred quietly for a moment, but in the end they decided to return to the palace. "To look at the library." Niko had said, but that didn't erase the cross expression from her face. It was bad enough Alanna tried to baby her, let alone to have foreign diplomats baby her as well.

Sarah left them to their devices while she retreated to her room; as she flopped onto the bed she heard a knock on the door. _Can't I get three minutes to myself? _ "Come in."

Jon entered the room. "So. You cut the tour short."

Sarah sat up and rubbed her eyes. "No, I didn't, I gave them a choice and they decided they wanted to return here and see the libraries. I showed them to the libraries and excused myself."

He nodded. "Alright. How are you doi-"

Sarah scowled. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that!" She exploded, interrupting him. "I'm fine, never better!

"Sarah, you're almost as bad a liar as Alanna, stop pretending that you're alright, that nothing's wrong. Ekallatum-"

"Shut up, Jon." She glared, but her voice was even and very calm. "I'm fine. If that's all you wanted…" Sarah gestured to the door. She understood it was probably very rude to kick a king out of a room in his own palace, but she didn't really care.

"It's obvious you're not fine…" He ignored her outstretched arm, which was pointing to the door, biting his lip as he thought things over. "Should I grant you a holiday? Send you back to Greenstone for a rest? I can find someone else to show the mages from Emelan around." He looked concerned.

Sarah shook her head. "That's not a holiday; there are things at Greenstone that I'd feel obligated to do. I'm fine, Jon. And I'm already committed to showing our new friends around, I might as well stick it out." She tried again to keep up an annoyed tone, but she couldn't manage it with him acting so reasonable.

He frowned as he invited himself to a seat on her bed. "Well, what would be a holiday? Maybe you should go to Hogwarts, try and get a decent rest there. Or maybe Coruscant?"

Sarah shook her head again. "Shoving them with someone else right now would make them uncomfortable, I think." She was referring to the Emelan mages. "I'm fine here."

"Must you always pretend like nothing is wrong?" He asked.

"Yep. Now go away, I'm sleepy."

He patted her shoulder with a sigh and stood. "Just remember, Sarah, that if you need help, or you want some time off, you just have to let me know. You can have as much time as you need."

Sarah nodded, before shooing him away, and settling down on the mattress. No matter how tired she was, she couldn't manage to drift off, and she lay sleepless until her new breeches arrived.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah tugged at her collar, a foul expression on her face. _I am _not _taking conservative crap today. The first one to make an issue of my presence and he'll find a duelling glove to the face._ Sarah had been charged with presenting the foreign diplomats to the Court. Looking around, she had to smile, even just a little bit. Tris looked about as happy as Sarah to be there; she was dressed in a storm grey cotton dress that bore no wrinkles, as Sarah had been told, and dark blue embroidery.

Daja wore red breeches and a cream shirt, both with silver embroidery, even though Sarah had warned her about attacks on her integrity. Daja had smiled when she mentioned it, saying that she could defend herself well enough against _kaqs_; Sarah hadn't asked what the word meant, rather she filed it in her vocabulary as another curse to use.

Briar was wearing dark green breeches with a lighter green shirt, his vegetable dye tattoos writhed on his hands. He didn't look like the young man with a wicked sense of humour Sarah had met on their trip to Corus.

Sandry wore a blue cotton dress with gold embroidery; she bore herself like she was born to the Court life. She was fussing with her foster sibling's clothes, making sure they were on right, as they fiddled with their hair. The teachers were watching, amused, and looking splendid in their own finery.

The herald looked them over; Sarah asked with a smirk, "Do you need me to write it all down for you?"

"I'm sure I'll manage, my lady." He replied dryly. "Are you all ready?"

Sarah looked around for confirmation, and when she got it she nodded to the herald. He opened the doors, and with a lengthy introduction Sarah led the foreign mages down the carpet, towards the king, where they bowed or curtseyed, depending on what they were wearing.

After the introduction she led them to their tables, and she was seated with Alanna and the younger mages, while Daine and Numair were seated with the older mages. Chime and Kitten were both present, and they seemed to have taken immediate offence to each other's existence. While they waited for dinner to be served, Sarah felt the weight of many eyes upon her. Looking around, she noticed people hurrying to look away, pretending to strike up a conversation with their neighbours.

Twice more she caught people staring; Alanna explained quietly, "They want to know what happened at Ekallatum. They've all heard by now that it's fallen, and that you were the only witness, but they want to know exactly what happened."

Sarah clenched her teeth. "Well, they won't be finding out anytime soon, so they can just stop staring."

Dinner passed without event; Daja, Briar, Tris and Sandry told them stories about their education at Winding Circle; in turn Sarah and Alanna told them all about their mission to Hogwarts. When the time for dancing and mingling came, Sarah stood and made her way outside, onto a balcony, where she let the wind flow through her hair. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let her mind clear, content in relaxing for the rest of the evening out of sight and out of mind.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"I find it unusual that we don't have any ambient mages here." Numair was saying to Niklaren Goldeye. "Parallels can be drawn between ambient magic and wild magic, certainly, but Daine's power doesn't come from the animals around her, but from a well of power within her. She _can_ take power from animals, when they offer it, however."

Daine was sitting very patiently by her husband's side as he chatted about her as though she wasn't there. The conversation was actually quite interesting, when she got past the part where it was about her.

"We've actually found that animals become smarter when they spend a lot of time around Daine."

"We noticed that on the ride here from Port Cayne. Sarah's horse, Topaz, seemed a lot smarter than the horses in Emelan." Niko nodded in agreement. "The applications of such magic would be almost limitless for a country. You could reduce expenditure in almost all facets of life."

"Daine works with most of the palace animals, and her affinity with immortals helps when we encounter new species. It saves us from needlessly slaughtering them if they attack but don't understand the consequences of their actions." Numair turned to Daine, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Remember the griffins?"

"How could I forget the griffins?" She asked dryly. "They scared an entire village into hiding."

"You were still only just learning; the Riders' mounts rebelled when we tried to attack the griffins because you wanted to try negotiating first." Numair's voice was gently teasing, but Daine sent a glare his way.

"Now that you're through embarrassing your wife in front of some foreign mages…"

"You'd been learning for all of, what, two months? I'm amazed you had as much control as you did." He tweaked her nose, and she fell into a grin. "You learned quicker than anyone I've ever met to control your magic."

"I'm still not happy with you, Master Salmalin." She tried to look aloof, turning to Tris with an interested look on her face. "Tell me, are men as conceited in Emelan as they are here?"

Tris had been sitting uncomfortably in her skirts, trying to disappear into her seat as the ball raged around them. Niko had forbidden her from hiding in her rooms for the event, and as a result she found herself very uncomfortable in the entire situation. "Um…"

Daine took pity on her. "Don't worry. Sarah and Alanna don't want to be here either. They had to be _ordered_ to come tonight… and to almost every other ball they attend. I think, since Sarah was knighted, she's been to three voluntarily."

"Four." Numair corrected. "Last Midwinter ball where she accused the Tyran ambassador of setting up the assassination attempts against her. She chose to come to that ball because she hadn't seen Riley in a while and he was serving."

"She chose to come to that ball because she knew the Tyrans were going to be there and she wanted to demonstrate her incredible skills at diplomacy." Alanna replied as she sauntered up to the group with Rosethorn, Lark, Sandry, Briar and George, her husband. "She wanted her figurative pound of flesh, and she knew that the Tyran ambassador would come up with his false condolences, and she'd get her chance."

"Did she tell you that?" Numair asked mildly.

Alanna snorted. "Did she need to? I have to admit, it _was_ funny. The Tyran ambassador barely shows his face at court anymore."

Sandry looked confused. "She confronted the Tyran ambassador at a _ball_?"

"She wasn't raised in this environment. She's only been here for a few years, and diplomacy isn't her strong suit. She made an enemy of Rolon of Tower Keys her first ball here, and an enemy of Sir Ansil of Groten her second." Alanna grinned wolfishly. "She does a teacher proud."

Numair shook his head with a sigh. "And we _were_ having a nice conversation about the differences in magic between our two realms."

"She was perfectly diplomatic with us…" Sandry trailed off, a frown on her face.

"Uh oh." Tris muttered. "That's the look she gets when she's found a puzzle she can't figure out. Your friend's in a lot of trouble."

"She was probably diplomatic with you because she likes you. You haven't tried to kill her or questioned her integrity. Rolon of Tower Keys called her a whore on her first ball, because she was wearing breaches, and later his country Tusaine declared war on Tortall. And of course, the Tyrans trying to kill her so they could go to war against a demoralised Tortall… she wasn't very happy with their ambassador. But she's normally quite pleasant." Alanna's voice was innocent.

"Lady Knight, stop frightening our guests." Jon's voice was pleasant as he approached the congregation, Thayet on his arm. "Speaking of Sarah, please tell me she's not hiding out on the balconies again."

"Where else is she supposed to hide? She wouldn't blend in behind the drapes." Alanna's innocent expression didn't go away, and Briar snickered. "Yes, she's hiding on the balcony. Shall I fetch her to be paraded around in front of the other staring nobles?"

"I understand, Alanna. No need to get snippy." Jon sighed.

Daja approached with a scowl on her face. "Does anyone know where Sarah is? That _kaq_…" She trailed off when she noticed the King himself standing there. "Uh… I mean… that man just suggested I should set up shop in a roadside motel because I'm wearing breeches rather than a skirt, and now he's looking for _her._"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, So Rampaging Bookcase (who's name I simply love, by the way) sent me a really good review, and it put me in the mood to update early. Thanks so much bookcase! … even if I don't necessarily agree with it … oh, what the hell, I have an ego the size of a house. Of course I think it's true. Pfft… I'm gonna get flamed so bad one of these days…

Chapter Five:

Sarah's peace was disrupted by Daja as she made her way onto the balcony next to her. "Just letting you know, there's some _kaq_ out there who made a thinly concealed reference to my integrity, and now he's asking about where you are."

Sarah groaned, "Alright… point him out; as your guide here it's my duty to duel on your behalf."

Daja blinked, "I didn't tell you for that reason… I just wanted to warn you, so that when he came looking for you you'd be ready."

Sarah shrugged, "The ball was getting boring anyway, so I might as well spice it up a bit." She walked inside, her eyes flicking from face to face, before settling on a man with what looked like a permanent sneer stuck on his face. "Damn." She muttered.

Daja frowned, "That's him. You know him?"

"Yeah, his name's Sir Voelden of Tirrsmont. He's a particular brand of pig, one of the worst conservatives at Court. Once he tried to kill Kel during a tilt by spiking the tip of his lance," Sarah sighed, "and now he's making a beeline for us. Alright, let's get this over with."

He approached quickly, pulling out a riding glove and slapping her across the face. "Your failure at Ekallatum cost many people their lives. You have no honour, and I intend to prove it."

Sarah stood, stunned at the topic of the challenge, even as Alanna stalked towards them, thunder on her face. She was joined by Raoul, and they both looked ready to throw Voelden over a balcony. Sarah recovered enough to hold them back with her eyes, pleading silently. She hadn't realised, but his words were loud enough for everyone in the room to hear clearly. King Jonathan's knuckles were white as he clenched the arms of his chair, and his eyes flashed dangerously as he made to stand. A shake of her head made him sit back down.

Voelden's sneer didn't leave his face, "Well, whore? Do you accept?"

Sarah licked her lips; they were suddenly very dry, "I'll beat that opinion out of you on the field tomorrow, at noon." Nodding to Jon and Thayet she turned on her heel and walked out the door, keeping her back very straight and her head up, meeting the eyes of anyone who dared. When she had made it into her room she leant against the cool, stone wall and sank to the floor, her breathing harsh as the reality of the situation took over. She didn't realise there might be people in Tortall that blamed her for the events in Ekallatum, even if he _was _just a conservative.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but when Alanna knocked on the door she ignored her, not willing to speak with anyone. The red head finally gave up with a sigh and Sarah was left alone to her thoughts. Until the tell tale scratching and the click of a lock told her someone was trying to pick it.

When the door swung open she had a knife to the throat of the unknown intruder. "You know," she whispered in his ear, not able to see the man properly in the dark light of her room, "I decided against lock-pick-proof locks because I _trust_ people in the palace. How stupid am I? What business do you have here?"

"Take it easy Sarah. It's me, Briar." She recognized his voice, and slowly let him go.

"Sorry about that. What are you doing picking my locks?" She asked, lighting a branch of candles with her Gift as she sat down on the bed.

He watched her carefully; she hadn't been crying, instead she looked detached, almost devoid of emotions. Almost; he saw the underlying remnants of shock on her face. _She'll get over that soon. Then we'll see some real emotions. _ "Oh, well, I thought I'd see what kind of protections 'the Messenger' has on her stuff, but it turns out there isn't much."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Right. Well, now you've seen it. Is there anything else?"

He invited himself to a seat on her bed; she moved to a seat at her desk, fiddling with a quill as she watched the desktop. "Your friends were all worried about you when you left. So were Daja, Sandry and Tris. Don't ask me why, but even Coppercurls likes you a bit."

Sarah snorted, "Very flattering, Briar Moss. There's nothing to be worried about; I just wanted to get some time alone. There's so little of it these days…"

The plant mage watched her, "Anyway, the main reason I came here was to tell you that Voelden… I think the term he used was 'instituted his right as the instigator and has chosen tilting as the type of duel, as you did not specify the match,' or something like that."

Sarah swore a deep, colourful curse that George had taught her. "Lovely. He's been recorded as having tried to_kill_ people during tilts. He did it to Kel!"

Briar frowned, "Well, can't you refuse?"

"I already accepted." Sarah pulled out her armour, the spare set she kept at Corus in case she was stuck without her other, _nicer_ set, and started polishing it. "If I decline now it will look as though what he said was true… and it will make me look like a coward."

"Well… is what he said true?" he asked; immediately his expression grew far away and a light scowl passed his face. Sarah watched him in confusion; how could she know the three girls were scolding him for being so direct - in his mind?

"I…" she didn't answer him.

"What happened in Ekallatum, Sarah?" he asked with a soft voice. When she saw his face it held simple understanding; something she hadn't seen on the faces of anyone else she had spoken to. He had seen something terrible, something on par with what had happened in Ekallatum.

She sighed and sat down next to him, running her hands through her hair before taking a few deep breaths. She tried again, "In my role as the Messenger for the Gods I get sent pretty much everywhere, as you know. A few weeks ago the Great Mother Goddess - she's the Goddess for women, the mountains, horses, children… and a bunch of other things - approached me to ask for a personal favour. Normally when I'm sent on a mission I don't get a choice; I mean, technically I do, but if it's a choice between enjoying mind splitting visions of the consequences of me not going, or going, it's not really a choice. When the Great Mother approached… it was different. She was asking, not telling, and she's always been good to me, so I said yes."

Sarah stood up and started pacing, back and forth, her eyes roaming. "Anyway, she sent me to Ekallatum. I was supposed to convince them to change their ways. They had no one minding their temples. They'd even been so brash as to enslave priests. The king was a fool; he was drunk when I got there, and he wouldn't listen when I told him he had to change things, and change them immediately." Sarah took a deep, shuddering breath. "I… Mithros- he's the God of war and justice- he… the Gods…" She sat back down, and swallowed past the lump in her throat, taking a breath to calm herself before continuing. She wasn't going to collapse into tears again. "I couldn't convince King Coskit to change the kingdom's policies, and the Gods took their retribution. There was only _one_ person who understood what I was saying. Only _one_ who listened to me, tried to convince the king to heed my warning, and that was his chief advisor, Wima."

His hand was on her shoulder, comforting, and Sarah finished her story. "When they took their retribution she died, so did the king, as well as a lot of other good people. That's the reason Voelden is using to duel me; he thinks it's my fault they all died. Maybe it is, I don't know."

"Sarah… that's not your fault. You can't control what the Gods do," he tried to convince her. She shook her head.

"Briar, thanks for listening. I don't know why I spilled my guts to someone I only just met, but thanks. Right now though…" she trailed off and opened the door, "I'd like to be alone."

Briar walked out, and Sarah closed the door behind him.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Briar frowned as he walked down the corridor, towards the rooms he shared with his foster-family. _Well, that went well. At least now we know what's eating her up inside._

Sandry mind-scowled at him. _You didn't have to be so harsh when you asked whether it was her fault. It can't have been easy for her_-

_Relax, Duchess. I've got experience with this kind of thing. She needed someone to confront her about it, or else she would have just denied everything,_ he replied smugly.

_Stop calling me Duchess,_ Sandry snapped.

_Well, what now? We know what's wrong, but what about what she said about Sir Voelden trying to kill people during tilts? _ Tris sounded concerned; Briar hadn't lied, she had taken a shine to the young knight. Secretly the boy thought it was because Sarah didn't blabber about unnecessary topics, and they both shared a soft spot for children.

_Shouldn't we tell someone?_ Sandry agreed.

_Well, if Sarah knows about it then so does everyone else, _Daja thought reasonably. _We can't do anything about it; we're just foreigners. We have to assume they know what they're doing. Did you see Lady Alanna's face when Voelden said what he did? I thought she was going to hit him._

_That would have been a challenge to a duel,_ Sandry reasoned.

Briar turned the door handle, entering the room as the others looked up. Nodding to each of them, he went to inform his teachers of what had conspired.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Murmuring to Topaz, Sarah listened carefully to what Kel had to say. "When he's about to hit you he'll hesitate for a moment, take advantage of that."

"Yep. Take advantage of that by hitting him first. I know how to tilt, Kel." Sarah grinned at the other Lady Knight, who grinned in return.

"I know. Just remember, this is the dishonourable swine that tried to run me through when I duelled him. Don't lower your guard." Patting Sarah's armoured shoulder she left her alone at her end of the field, while Voelden received the same treatment from one of his cronies.

Nodding to the standard bearer she mounted Topaz and jammed her helmet over her head before accepting a lance. "Good luck, Sir Sarah." She nodded to him again before kicking Topaz to the starting line.

When the formalities had been taken care of another standard bearer waved a flag, and Topaz was tearing down the field, towards Voelden. Sarah lowered her lance and adjusted her shield, keeping it firmly in place as she drew closer to her opponent. Her lance hit his shield at the same as his hit hers; she was snapped back in her saddle as Topaz turned and trotted down the field. Her lance shattered on the next pass, and they both returned for fresh lances.

As she was handed hers she stared down the field at her opponent, not noticing Daja's eyes widening. The standard bearer signalled a start before the smith mage could warn her; as she yelled 'Stop!' Sarah's attention was divided between the Trader girl and the knight tearing down the field at her; that moment was all he needed.

Sarah felt Topaz falter beneath her; the horse's front legs buckled as she whickered in pain. The young knight felt a heavy weight on her left leg as she collided painfully with the ground; a starburst of pain erupted on her temple as her helmeted head hit the hard dirt. She lay there, dazed, staring up at the sky and wondering what had happened.

Suddenly Daine was there, at her side. _No, not at my side… Topaz's. What happened to Topaz?_ Sarah struggled to sit up, to see what weighed down her leg and what had happened to Topaz, but firm hands pushed her back down. "No, Sarah, stay still."

Ignoring Alanna Sarah twisted around on the ground, looking to see the source of the ruckus that had just broken out. She saw Voelden being forced to the ground by a savage looking Raoul and Gareth the Younger. Looking back to Alanna, a frown creased her forehead. "Alanna, what happened? What's wrong with Topaz?"

The red head's eyes filled with concern. "Sarah, lie still. You have a concussion, and I need to see whether your back's damaged from your fall."

"But what happened to Topaz?" Sarah felt more than saw the world spinning around her head; black spots danced in front of her vision.

"Just sleep, Sarah. _Sleep_." The older knight used her Gift to add a powerful suggestion to her voice; Sarah stopped fighting and allowed herself to sink into blissful unconsciousness.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Daja watched, gritting her teeth, as the Wildmage poured her magic into Sarah's horse, Topaz, trying to heal the animal of the twelve inches of lance sticking into her shoulder. Her husband, Numair, was standing at her side, making sure she didn't overdo it. From what Daja had seen, it wasn't going too well. _Why didn't I pull the weighted lance out of the way? Now Sarah's hurt and her horse probably won't make it._

_Don't beat yourself up about it, Daj'. None of us realised what was happening in time, _ Briar replied; Daja hadn't known she'd broadcasted the thought.

Glancing at her foster brother, she saw a look of pure hatred on his face. It was directed at Voelden of Tirrsmont; who was cursing like a sailor, with the large Raoul of Malorie's Peak and Goldenlake more or less sitting on top of him, a fistful of hair in his hands as he pushed his face into the dirt.

She balled her fists. _Filthy _kaq_. He couldn't win by himself, so he had to go after her horse?_

Tris had her hand halfway up to her braids, as though she was ready to use her lightning on the man. Instead she replied, _I don't think he was going to use the lance on her horse. I think he was aiming for her._

_What makes you say that?_ Daja gripped the rail of the fence with white knuckled hands. A brown hand squeezed her shoulder; she looked up into the understanding face of her former teacher, Frostpine.

_You distracted him when you yelled stop. The tip of the lance dropped about a foot when you did; it would have gotten her in the gut if you hadn't._ The red head had shoved her hand forcefully into her pocket, to better keep it from sparking.

Daja walked over to her brother slowly, and was joined soon by her two sisters as they watched Sarah being borne off the field on a stretcher by Alanna and a man they had been introduced to as 'Duke Baird'. They all stared after the knight, worrying after the young woman.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Cotton balls filled her mouth; her head felt like a woodpecker tried to crack it open from the inside. Her hair was damp against her forehead, and a hand was stroking her hair. Sarah's hand moved slowly to her temple, running her fingertips softly over the pounding areas as she forced her eyelids open. Groaning, she slowly focused on the blurry figure of Thayet staring down upon her. "H-hey…"

"Hey yourself." The queen's deep voice was soft; the lamp burning on the table beside her bed was the only illumination in the room. It was night time.

Swallowing a small moan, Sarah pushed herself up in the bed. "What happened?" Thayet hesitated just long enough to make Sarah worried. "_What happened_?"

"Sarah… Voelden tipped his lance. When Daja Kisubo called out to stop the duel- she realised what had happened- he was distracted. Instead of hitting you, he hit-"

"Topaz." Sarah breathed the word before struggling to stand. Her leg almost collapsed beneath her as the world spun wildly. Thayet braced her, trying to force her back to bed.

"Sarah, you need to rest. Lie down." Her voice was firm.

"No. I need to make sure Topaz is okay. Did Daine-" Thayet cut her off gently.

"Daine tried her hardest. She drained herself trying to help Topaz… Sarah, there was nothing she could do." Thayet's voice was comforting, and Sarah sat heavily back on the bed.

"Are you telling me…" Sarah didn't finish the thought, instead swallowing against the lump in her throat as Thayet nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I know how much she meant to you." Thayet hugged her around the shoulders, but Sarah yanked herself out of the queen's grasp, turning towards the wall.

"Go away, Thayet." There was something in Sarah's voice; rage, tinged with sorrow.

The queen stood to go, glancing back at Sarah. Her back was rigid, her head down. She gave Sarah's shoulder one, last pat before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Thayet ran into Alanna on the way down the corridor. "Where are you going? Who's with her now?"

Thayet scrubbed her face. "She woke up. I told her. She wanted to be left alone."

Alanna winced. "Alright then. Should I leave her alone, or did she just say that?"

Thayet frowned. "I'm not sure. I'd give her some space… you know how she gets."

Alanna grimaced. Sarah always tried to bottle it up; someone managed to pry it out of her, eventually. Sighing, she changed directions, heading down the hallway with Thayet.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Where are you going?" Rosethorn asked, a frown on her face.

"I'm going to go visit Sarah, make sure she's okay," Briar answered Rosethorn's question.

The sharp tongued plant mage's eyes narrowed. "Boy, she is the last person you should flirt with in this country. I'm not sure whether you noticed, but most of the people here like her."

Patiently he replied, "I'm not flirting with her. But me and the girls all like her, and we're all worried. We can't send Daja because she still feels guilty about what happened, and she'll probably start apologising profusely, even though it wasn't her fault. We can't send Coppercurls because we want Sarah to feel _better-"_ _Hey!_ Tris sounded outraged, and Briar smothered a grin, "and Sandry thought it would be better if I went, because Sarah's spoken to me more than the others. Alright?"

Her eyes still narrowed, she nodded. "But if I hear anythi-"

Briar flapped a hand at her. "You'll string me up by my toes over a well somewhere." He left the room, heading down the hallway, greeting potted plants along the way. The sun shone lightly through the windows along the hallway; it was the morning after Sir Voelden of Tirrsmont had done the 'dishonourable thing' and tried to kill Sarah without any warning.

It had been all Briar could do not to call on his namesake to shred Voelden to pieces, but he had figured the king would prefer to deal with it in his own way. And it turned out he had; Voelden was being held in custody, Tris had overheard on the winds the king speaking to the Prosecutor, Duke Turomot, about the maximum punishment they could give him under the law, which turned out to be not much unless Sarah was willing to do something called 'Trial by Combat'. There was no way to prove Voelden had been trying to kill Sarah and not her horse, and killing horses didn't invite a punishment that seemed suitable in this situation.

Shaking his head, he turned the corner into the corridor that led to the healer's wing, and almost ran straight into the queen. Bowing low, he greeted her, "Good morning, your Majesty."

"Good morning, Master Moss," She replied; he grinned at the title mages were given before smothering the look.

"Please, Briar, your Majesty." He glanced in the direction she had come from, and asked, "Have you been visiting Sarah? How is she?"

"If you're to be Briar, my name is Thayet. It's too early for the court dance, anyway. Yes, I've been visiting Sarah. If I were you, I'd stay away, for a little while at least. She asked to be left alone." The queen didn't wait for Briar to follow her as she continued down the corridor. Briar ignored her advice and headed towards Sarah's room, but he didn't get far before he noticed a figure slipping down the hall, away from her room.

It turned out it was Sarah, and when she saw Briar she froze in mid step, her eyes wide. _Looks like she was sneaking out. _He thought to himself, before trying a friendly grin. It didn't seem to work as ice replaced the shocked look; without a word she pushed past him, heading after Thayet.

He fell into step beside her, his hands in his pockets. "So, Queen Thayet just told me you wanted to be alone, and now I find you sneaking out of your infirmary room."

"Nobody said I wanted to be alone in my room," She muttered, not meeting his eyes.

"So…" Briar trailed off, not knowing what to say, "Where are you going?"

Her eyes flicked towards him before she answered, "Someplace I can be alone. That necessitates you not coming, in case you were wondering."

"Oh well, I guess I'll just leave then," He replied, sarcastic, "Come on, we'll get breakfast."

Her eyes flashed. "Master Moss, I do not wish for the pleasure of your company." Sarah's voice was extremely polite; he was taken aback by the underlying hostility he heard.

"'Master Moss'? What happened to Briar?" he asked, a little hurt by her unexplained hostility.

"Just leave me alone, alright? I'm in no mood for socializing." She bit out the words, but didn't stop in her long stride as she headed for the sunlight outside.

"Hey, come on, Sarah. You were willing to talk to me about Ekallatum, but you're not willing to talk to me about your horse dying? How is that more important; she was just a horse." Considering how new to Tortall he was, his statement would almost be understandable, but he was assaulted mentally by his foster sisters, who were listening in.

_How can you say that?_ Sandry sounded disbelieving. _You must have seen from the ride here; she was very attached to Topaz!_

Tris chimed in. _How would you feel if Little Bear died?_

_Oh come on, girls! She's acting like she's lost a leg, not a horse! It's not as though her best friend died._

Sarah had rounded on him during his impromptu mental conversation; now she shoved him painfully against the wall. "Topaz was more than 'just a horse', you _twit!_ She's been with me through thick and thin; we fought Raiders and Scanrans together. She saved my life more than once, and she lost hers in a_duel. _A petty duel over my honour; it's _my_ fault she died. Now, leave me alone, or I'll be forced to make _sure_ you can't follow me. And for the record, don't share your opinions about the importance and value of horses with Daine; she'll set the palace dogs on you."

With that, Sarah left him alone in the corridor, and very confused. When he made it back to the rooms he shared with his foster family and former teachers, Sandry was shaking her head ruefully at him. "I thought you knew how to speak with girls."

"I do! She was being unreasonable," He replied stubbornly.

"Unreasonable? How was she being unreasonable? She just lost a creature she loved, and she feels responsible for it. Not only that, but she thinks she's responsible for something the Gods did; she must feel _awful_ right now," Sandry replied.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The young knight was crouching in the dirt of the jousting arena, her eyes running over the lane she had been tilting in, her teeth gritted so tightly her jaw creaked. After a few moments she stood, facing into the wind and allowing it to sweep her hair out of her face.

Sarah turned around, about to head back to the palace and face Alanna's wrath when she found her bed empty. She pulled up short when she noticed a figure standing at the end of the field.

"Not in the mood, Jon." She pushed past the king, setting her face into a blank mask.

He fell into step beside her, just like Briar had done earlier. "I thought you might like to know that I've got Turomot looking over the law books, trying to find more things we can pin on Voelden to make his punishment harsher. So far we have killing Topaz, which is only a fine, and attempting to kill you in a duel, and that's also a fine, and since this is the second time he tried to kill someone dishonourably in a duel we can move his name from the Book of Gold to the Book of Silver."

Sarah stopped, her jaw agape, surprise taking over. "That's it? That's _all?_"

Jon grimaced. "That's all we can do under the law. He has contested the charge that he was trying to kill you… The only way he will get a worse sentencing is if he calls for Trial by Combat. If he does then you'll have to do it, or he'll get away free of the charge that he was trying to kill you."

Sarah met his eyes, steel in her own. "Then let us pray he calls for Trial by Combat." Sarah changed her direction; instead of heading back to the infirmary she headed towards the place where they were keeping Topaz' body.

After she had attended to her horse's body, she walked slowly to the kitchens, hoping to beg some food off of the maids there without having to sit among whispers and well wishers. When she got there she swallowed hard. There was Numair, doing the same thing as she was there for, and turning to leave with a plate in his hands. "Hello Numair," she said calmly when he noticed her.

"Sarah…" he trailed off, the word hanging in the air. He knew better than most the value of a horse as a companion; his wife _was_ the Wildmage.

"Is that plate for Daine?" she asked, pointing to the food in his hands. When he nodded she continued, "Do you mind if I take it to her? I'd like to thank her for trying so hard to help Topaz…"

His eyes softened and he passed her the food before asking, "Should you be up? Alanna said your leg was fractured and you had a bad concussion…"

"I'm fine, Numair." She kept her voice firm and turned around, heading towards the rooms the lanky mage shared with his wife.

When she arrived she knocked lightly on the door. At the bid of 'come in' she opened it, balancing the plate of food on one hand as she walked through the door. Daine, who had clearly been expecting Numair, stared in shock. "Sarah! Come in, sit down…" Daine trailed off, an uncertain expression on her face.

Sarah sat next to the Wildmage on the bed, and the food sat forgotten on Daine's lap as they sat in silence, neither ready to speak. After a few moments Sarah finally spoke, "Daine… thank you."

"Than-? Thank you? What for?" Daine sounded confused, "I didn't-"

"You tried. Thayet told me how you drained yourself trying to help Topaz. I just wanted to say thank you for trying." Sarah stood to leave.

"Wait. Stay, we'll share lunch," Daine offered, but Sarah shook her head.

"No, that's your lunch. There isn't enough for two hungry mages." Sarah gave a small, sad smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. She passed Numair on the way down the corridor and gave him a quick nod, letting him know everything had gone well on her way to the kitchen, to beg her own plate of food off of the maids.

She ate her lunch on the wall surrounding the palace; the guardsmen always left her alone when she asked them to. Unfortunately there were more than just the guardsmen on the wall that afternoon. Sarah sighed when she saw Tris heading towards her; she hadn't finished her lunch so she didn't get up to leave. The weather mage sat next to her, and Sarah considered ways of getting her to leave. A food fight was on the top of her list.

Glancing sidelong at the redhead, who wasn't watching her, but rather the clouds, she sighed, "Grape?"

Tris took the offered grape before speaking light-heartedly, "You know, Sandry, Daja and I all admire a girl who can bring Briar down a few pegs."

Sarah shrugged. "Ahuh."

Tris continued, "So… what will happen to Voelden?"

"Well… he'll get a fine and his rank as a noble will be dropped a few places. _Unless_ he challenges me to Trial by Combat." Sarah met her eyes as she continued quietly, "I hope he challenges me to Trial by Combat."

They subsided into silence, sitting up on the wall for an hour before Sarah stood to leave, making her way to her rooms to sit in privacy.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah got her wish, as she ate dinner in her room a messenger delivered a note from the king. It read simply,

Sarah,

Voelden asked for Trial by Combat. He's demanded it for tomorrow morning, if you don't accept he'll walk away with only a fine for Topaz' death. Let me know what you intend to do as soon as you can.

Jon.

She stared at the note for a few moments, her fingers holding it loosely, before she scrunched it into a ball and tossed it onto the fire. Sarah stood, pulling her sword down from the rack on the wall, and began to polish it.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"She's going to face him?" Thayet asked Jon.

"That's what she said. I'm not sure whether she's ready for it… but she wanted to, and we can't stop her," he answered, his blue eyes worried.

"What do you mean, she's not ready for it?" his wife asked, "She has him beaten, hands down when it comes to sword work."

"I didn't mean that," Jon sighed, "I don't know what she'll do when she has him cornered and boxed in… whether she'll let the law take it's course, or whether she'll take it into her own hands."

Realisation dawned on Thayet's face as she nodded slowly, "I see."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The news was buzzing through the palace within the hour; Tris overheard a maid talking in the wind about how 'The Lady Sarah is going to duel Voelden tomorrow because he asked for Trial by Combat', and she told her foster siblings. Briar was appalled. "So after he nearly _kills _her, she goes running back for another fight? How can she do that?"

"Well, they're duelling with swords this time. Maybe she's better than he is with swords. Anyway, if she doesn't he gets off with nothing more than a fine, that's probably the last thing she wants," Sandry pointed out reasonably, although she felt much like her foster brother.

"And if he tries to kill her with a sword this time?" Briar demanded. Any response the girls were going to give was cut off by an even voice from the doorway.

"That's the point of a duel with swords; to stick your opponent with a sharp piece of metal. Just like the point of a tilt is to stick your opponent with a sharp piece of wood." Sarah met his eyes squarely, before glancing at Daja. "I actually came to have a word with Daja, if I may."

As the others wandered off Sarah watched them leave, before turning to Daja. "I just wanted to say… Thank you for trying to warn me. You probably saved my life…" Sarah refused to add that the price had been the life of her horse.

"But I didn't warn you in time." Daja's voice was as quiet as Sarah's, but the knight laid a hand on the smith mage's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Daja, you _tried_. That's all anyone can ask of you. Don't think about what was lost; think about what you saved. I owe you my life, and that's something I take very seriously. If there's anything you need, you or your family, or your teachers, just let me know. I'll do anything in my power to make it happen." Sarah was entirely serious when she said that; Daja wore an expression of open-mouthed shock.

"You aren't mad at me for not warning you in time?"

Sarah shook her head sadly. "I might've been a year ago, but I learn things pretty quickly. I've no more right to be mad at you for not warning me in time than Voelden had to be mad at me for not saving the people of Ekallatum. We both _tried_, and while the history books might not detail _attempts_, and that's all anyone- Gods or mortals- can ask of a person. Don't beat yourself up over it, there's only one person responsible for Topaz' death- Voelden. And I intend to make him pay in full."

As she turned to leave she raised her voice so it could be heard by any of the Trader's siblings hiding at the doorways. "And for the record, I am _very_ good with a sword. Voelden doesn't stand a chance."

A/n. I know. I'm mean. I killed off a horse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Sarah had banished any and all well-wishers to the stands, preferring to prepare for the duel alone, watching Voelden as he donned a tanned pair of fencing gloves. They both moved to the centre of the duelling field before saluting King Jonathan, who sat atop a dais on a tall backed wooden chair. Thayet sat beside him; she looked worriedly at her young friend.

Sarah glanced to the spectator stands as the herald announced the reasons they were arrayed for the duel. She saw Alanna and Wildcat, watching her with the eyes of concerned teachers. Daine and Numair had hatred in their eyes as they watched Voelden at the end of the field; Sarah thought that even if she lost the duel he might find himself on the receiving end of a Black Robe mage's wrath. Her eyes drifted over to the foreign mages, who were watching with a mixture of concern, fear, wariness, and a hint of anxiety.

When the herald had finished Sarah bowed the bare minimum to Voelden as he returned the courtesy, and the duel began. Her eyes were filled with an icy fury.

Usually, Sarah would circle her opponent, watching for a flaw, waiting for a slip to exploit. That was how she had been trained. Now she lunged forward, ignoring her training and sending him off guard. The Messenger of the Gods lunged at Sir Voelden of Tirrsmont, stabbing viciously at his midsection as he hastily blocked. He had not been expecting the unpredictable assault and it had taken him by surprise.

If Sarah had glanced at Alanna or Wildcat, she would have noticed alarm on their faces. As it was she was much too busy pressing her advantages, bringing her sword around in a sweeping attack, sending Voelden's sword away from his body. In that moment, when his midsection was unprotected, Sarah threw all her strength into another attack.

Her foot connected solidly with his stomach, and he dropped flat on his back, his sword falling from his hands as she brought hers to bear on his throat. "Get up!" She barked, "I'm not through with you yet. _Get up!_"

He moaned, rolling over and clutching his ribs as several people stood in their seats, the King included. Voelden didn't make a move to retrieve his sword, instead curling around his stomach as he groaned. "Pitiful." Sarah turned to walk away, sheathing her sword, but the gasp of the crowd made her turn around in time to catch the dagger that was heading for her unprotected neck. "Oh you do _not_ want to play this game with me, Voelden," she hissed.

His left hand trapped, he moved in with his right, which held another dagger, and tried to slash at her stomach. Sarah released his left hand, dancing back a few steps and met the gaze of the king, who looked about ready to call an end to the duel. Calling loudly, she replied to his unasked question, "Don't worry, Majesty. I was hoping he'd try something underhanded like this. I'll be done in a minute."

Voelden moved in for another attack; Sarah didn't bother drawing her sword. As he swung with both of his knives, Sarah caught his wrists in her hands. Rather than let him bring his full weight to bear and force her to her knees, she used a Shang hold Wildcat had taught her and broke several fingers on both hands.

He cried out, dropped the daggers and fell back a few steps, gasping in pain. Sarah mercilessly delivered a final attack; a spinning back hand that caught him solidly in the jaw. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed in a heap. Sarah turned to the monarchs, bowed, and left the field among whispers from the crowd.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tris sat back in her chair, whistling softly as two palace guards bore Voelden off of the duelling field. "Well. Who knew she was _that_ fast?"

Daja nodded, her eyes wide in surprise. "After the Spidren attack I didn't think… but that was just incredible."

"No wonder she wanted to duel him off of a horse…" Sandry trailed off as a hulking man they had been introduced to as Sir Raoul of Goldenlake took interest in their conversation.

"Did you think she couldn't take care of herself?" he asked, slightly amused, "She would have won that tilt if he hadn't cheated. Sarah is one of the most versatile warriors to pass through this palace, which is incredible because she's only been training for just over three years."

"So what's going to happen to Voelden now?" Briar asked the tall knight.

"Well, since he asked for Trial by Combat, and he _failed_, he'll be stripped of his lands and rank. The way Trial by Combat is supposed to work is if you're right, the Gods will make sure you win, if you're wrong then you'll lose."

A woman to his left interrupted him. "But I find it hard to believe the Gods sit around all day deciding the fate of duels between mortals." The woman had been introduced to them as Sir Keladry of Mindelan, and the second female knight in living memory.

Raoul shrugged. "I know, but in this case it could even be true; I can't imagine that they'd want to loose their Messenger in a duel."

Kel conceded the point, and Briar frowned in confusion. "So, let me get this straight. He risked losing his livelihood by challenging the charge when the worst he would have gotten otherwise was a slap on the wrists? What is he, stupid?"

Kel grinned in reply, "Stupid _and_ arrogant."

Raoul looked down at his former Squire with a frown. "His family is a very old noble family. If he hadn't, he would have been moved from the Book of Gold to the Book of Silver… I'm told his mother _made_ him demand Trial by Combat. It'll be almost impossible for the Tirrsmont fief to claw its way back up now."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah hung her sword on the wall above her desk and sat down to wait for the first visitor. She didn't have to wait long before Wildcat barged in, not knocking. "What were you thinking?" she hissed, "Each move you made was sloppy, have I taught you nothing?"

Sarah sighed and waited for her rant to finish. When Wildcat had finished she glanced up, meeting the Shang's gaze. "So how many laps am I doing?"

"How many- _Do you understand what you risked?_" Her voice was deathly quiet. "Do you understand what you risked fighting a man who would just as happily _kill you _ when your mind wasn't on the task?"

Sarah scrubbed her face, tired of the conversation already. "No, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me? Did I risk, oh, I don't know, death?"

"Now you listen here-" Wildcat started, but Sarah stood to face her.

"No, you listen. I knew what I was doing, alright? He always drops his shoulder when he strikes, and his blocks are always a little wobbly when he's faced with an intimidating opponent; I _had _ to go in hard and fast to scare him, otherwise it would have been much harder to beat him. Then there's the part where his left arm is a lot weaker than his right; he's one of the worst knights at duelling with his left hand at court. I knew that if I could force his sword so it was balanced mostly in his left hand I'd have the duel more or less won. Now can we stop berating me about how terribly I did?"

The Shang's lips twitched upwards. "Well. I had no idea you had researched so thoroughly. That still doesn't excuse your sloppy moves."

"How many laps am I doing?" she repeated her previous question, sitting back down on the bed.

"Don't worry about it." The older woman mussed her hair, making Sarah scowl.

"Watch it, I'll drag you to Coruscant and get Chewbacca to muss up _your_ hair," she muttered, and the woman laughed. Any response was cut off by Alanna poking her head through the door.

"Ah, you beat me to it. Did she have a suitable explanation for her performance?" The red head looked stern, Sarah groaned.

"Well, yes, actually."

"Oh, good. So what was it?" Alanna waited while Sarah repeated what she had told Wildcat. "I see. Well, that's good enough for me. Congratulations, the palace guards carried Voelden off of the field after you left; he'll be stripped of his rank, lands and fortunes, and sent to hard labour in the mines."

Sarah nodded. "He deserves worse. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk."

"Do you want company?" Alanna asked, her eyes on her student's face.

Sarah shook her head slowly. "No, but thank you. I'd rather be alone right now."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

She didn't get her way, however. As Sarah walked through the Royal Gardens, content in silently observing the beauty around her, a voice sounded behind her, "You did well in your duel. None of us realised you were so fast."

Sarah winced when she recognized Briar's voice; she turned around to see the plant mage standing several meters away, with his teacher Rosethorn some distance away, studying a flower bush. "Thanks, I think. Look, about yesterday morning…"

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have bothered you. You're not much of a morning person, are you?" He tried for a grin, which Sarah returned slowly.

"Normally? Yeah, I am. Lately? Not really, no," she answered, and as he drew level with her they started walking again, deeper into the gardens. "So..." Sarah grasped for a topic to speak about. "Do you have many of the same plants in Emelan?"

He shrugged. "A few, from what we've seen. Most of them are very different to the ones here." Chuckling as a vine wrapped itself around his arm, he added, "And they're very affectionate here."

Sarah watched, amazed as the plant _ungrew_ itself, shrinking back to its former size. Although she was friends some of the most unusual mages in Tortall the display still stunned her. When he saw her watching he gestured to another vine; it approached her gracefully, a bud blossoming into a beautiful scarlet flower. Sarah blushed and hesitantly brushed her fingers over the flower. "Does it hurt the plant, when someone picks a flower?"

Briar shook his head. "It's like giving them a hair cut. Go on."

Sarah took the flower and gave it a twist before bringing it to her nose, smelling its beautiful fragrance. Briar plucked the flower gently from her fingers, tucking it above her ear and running his hand down her hair. Her blush deepened, and she took a step back, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. "Briar…"

"Walk with me, Sarah. Let me show you these gardens like you've never seen them before." He offered her his arm; Sarah swallowed and placed her hand on the crook of his elbow, like she had seen the ladies at the court do. While she might have had experience flirting in the Earth style, she was very new to Tortallan flirting. And it was _very_ disconcerting when instead of receiving a bunch of flowers they grew out to meet you.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah closed the door behind her and leant heavily on the wood, sliding down into a sitting position. _Who knew a guy could be so… smooth?_ She asked herself, pressing her hand to her still tingling lips, remembering what had happened just a moment before.

He had escorted her to her door after an incredible tour of the gardens. She would have asked how he knew his way around so well, but she figured the plants guided him. As it was she had been amazed to find the trees and bushes were full of emotion, in Briar's presence they rushed to greet her. As she had fumbled for her keys he had drawn her hands away and cradled her head in his hands. And then he had kissed her softly on the mouth.

Sarah had had a mild thought that perhaps she should withdraw from the contact, but she had pushed the thought aside as her legs had gone wobbly. As he withdrew and bid her a good afternoon, Sarah had watched after him, unable to speak as she had fumbled with keys with fingers that shook. And now she found herself gobsmacked on the floor of her room, unsure of how to cope with the feelings that threatened to swamp her.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Briar whistled as he strolled down the corridor. He had no idea what had come over him, or why he had kissed her, but from the expression on her face he had made the right choice. The plant mage grinned smugly, passing people in the corridor on the way to the rooms he shared with the other mages from Emelan. When he ambled through the door Rosethorn looked up from the work she was doing at the table. "Where did you get off to?"

"Hmm? Oh, I showed Sarah around the gardens and then I walked her to her room." He didn't add what had happened afterwards, but didn't need to as he saw suspicion rise on Rosethorn's face.

"Boy, what did I tell you about messing with her?" she asked crossly, "She has powerful friends, _and_ she hasn't exactly had an easy time lately. The last thing she needs is you wooing her."

He shrugged it off. "Who said I'm wooing her?" Briar could tell she didn't believe him, but she let the matter drop. Remembering they had a ball that evening, he ordered some hot water to wash up with and settled down to relax until it was time to attend the ball.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah remembered the ball in time to get ready and pick up her charges. As she arrived at the Emelan mages quarters she knocked on the door. Daja opened it again, to which Sarah was very relieved. "Sarah, come in. We're almost ready, just give us a minute."

Sarah waited in the living area as the mages trickled out of their rooms. She avoided Briar's gaze, blushing as she looked away. "Shall we?"

They had made it to the ball and were seated at the same table as they had been at the previous ball. The only difference- somehow Briar managed to secure a seat next to Sarah, Alanna took the other one. Sarah was quick to strike up a conversation with the older knight, to avoid meeting Briar's eyes. Dinner arrived in the form of grilled chicken, steamed vegetables and a garnish that hailed from southern Tyra. Sarah encountered difficulty when she straightened to cut up her chicken. Occasionally her hand would brush against Briar's causing her to blush uncontrollably.

Alanna noticed and elbowed her in the side. "What's gotten into you?" she whispered.

"I'm fine. It's just a little… warm in here," Sarah finished lamely, flicking a glance at the knight.

When it was time to dance Sarah made her way to a balcony, intent on spending the evening in the cool night air. She prayed Briar couldn't find her there; she was far too confused to speak with the plant mage. Once again, her wish was not his command. Half way through a slow dance he found her balcony and leant against the railing beside her.

She turned to leave, and Briar put a hand on her arm. "Wait. Look, I'm sorry if what I did made you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Sarah rolled her eyes. Sarcastic, she continued, "Now why ever would it make me feel uncomfortable?" Nevertheless, she leant back against the rail, her eyes watching the stars twinkling.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied playfully, "You looked pretty uncomfortable this afternoon when I left you in the corridor by your room."

She grinned, flapping a hand at him. "Oh, that? That wasn't discomfort, that was dis_belief_. I simply couldn't believe someone would be as _brash_ as you were."

"That's me; brash, abrasive, a little arrogant…" Briar trailed off as he realised Sarah wasn't listening.

She sighed and closed her eyes as a gentle breeze started. Light flashed against her eyelids, and Briar let out a cry of alarm. Sarah sighed again, this time in annoyance, as she turned around and faced Mithros. "That was one of your quieter entrances. What is it this time?"

"You are needed, Messenger."

Sarah gritted her teeth and fought to be polite. "And when I don't complete _this_ mission quickly enough? Will you destroy another country?"

"Don't be insolent. Do you not want to know what the mission is?" he asked, his eyes on her, even as Briar stared in shock from his perch on the stone floor of the balcony.

Sarah groaned and scrubbed her face. "You really, _really_ couldn't have picked a worse time."

"Not true," a second voice sounded; she sounded amused and when Sarah risked a glance at Mithros' face he looked a little annoyed. There was another flash, and an elderly woman with many teeth missing and stubble for hair grinned crookedly at her. "We could have come this morning, before your little spat with that Voelden chap. Well, dearie, it is a _pleasure_ to finally meet you."

Sarah grimaced when she realised who she was talking with. "And you too…" Inwardly she was groaning. All reports of interference from the Graveyard Hag suggested it was a _bad_ thing. Before Sarah could say anything else there was a trio of startled gasps at the door to the balcony, and she glanced up to see Sandry, Tris and Daja staring in awe. How was she to know Briar had sent out a call to his foster sisters, telling them only to get there, _now_?

"Oh, hello," Sarah said dryly, "You're just in time to see me whipped off to a mission. I'm really sorry about this, but it seems His Majesty will need to supply you with another guide."

"Actually," the Graveyard Hag's mouth was turned upwards mischievously; Sarah was very suspicious of her at that moment, "you're just in time to see our Messenger and your brother 'whipped off' to a mission."

Sarah shook her head. "No." She stepped between the Gods and the shocked Briar. "You are _not_ dragging him into this. You did it to Alanna and it took us _ten_ months to get back here. I won't have you do it to someone who has nothing to do with me!"

The patron Goddess of Carthak cackled. "Ah, but if he _wants_ to have something to do with you, he has to understand every facet of your life, dearie."

Sarah blushed profusely, and the three girls edged slowly behind her, to stand with Briar. Trying to distract the Gods, she snapped, "Why are you even here? You're just a _minor_ Goddess here, you have no bearing on day to day life."

"Oh, what a tongue she has on her!" the Hag cackled, "I like you. _I'm_ here because I'm a Great God where you and your boyfriend are going."

Sarah growled, "He's not my boyfriend, and he's not going."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Mithros replied, and Sandry found her voice quickly.

"Wait! Greatnesses, please… Allow us to inform our teachers, and allow us to accompany our brother wherever you take him." Sandry gulped as the gazes of both the Gods turned to her.

"No one's stopping you from informing your teachers, dearie. But unfortunately you aren't needed where they're going, so why don't you run along now?"

Sarah gritted her teeth and yanked Briar to his feet. "We're going to explain to His Majesty and Briar's old teachers what's going on. I _don't_ want an argument, I know very well that you can stop time so if it's so damn urgent you can just wait five minutes." At that she stomped through the door to the ballroom, thunder on her face as she pulled Briar along by his arm.

Rosethorn saw her expression and moved towards them, her sharp gaze on her former pupil. Sarah halted before the throne, bringing Briar to a stop also, and bowed quickly. Then she spoke very quickly to Jon and Thayet, "A situation has occurred. The Gods want me for a mission, so you'll need to get another guide for our foreign diplomats."

Thayet looked confused at Briar's presence, and Sarah continued to explain, "And they want Briar for the mission. I told them no, but you know how well that worked out when they decided I needed Alanna for the Hogwarts mission."

The king and queen looked alarmed, and Jon grimaced. "Well, that certainly… complicates things."

Sarah nodded. "I know. I just thought you'd like to know. On the plus side, I got to meet the Graveyard Hag." Her voice made it very clear that it definitely wasn't a plus side. "If you want to meet her, she's probably still out on the balcony."

Sarah saw a miniscule grimace on Jon's face and almost smiled. Then she turned around to find the three younger mages speaking rapidly to their teachers, who were all looking shocked. Sarah walked up to the group; this time Briar followed unaided. "I'm really sorry, I tried to argue. I have no idea where we're going, but I'll do my best to get your boy back to you in one piece."

"In one piece?" Lark sounded shocked.

Sarah's response to Lark's question was interrupted by Rosethorn glaring at Briar. "So, you _were_ wooing her this afternoon."

That startled a laugh from Sarah's throat, but a voice that sounded of war drums pounding cleared behind her, "It's time."

Sarah gritted her teeth and tried once more, "Briar shouldn't be drawn into thi-"

The world spun, and Sarah found herself standing dizzily on a street that looked like any other in a 'modern' world. Briar stood shakily beside her, his eyes roving around the new landscape. _That's right, Messenger. You're in another 'modern world'. This one, however, is very different, as you will soon see. Take a look around, get to know the place._

Sarah glanced down to find her and Briar still in their court clothes. "Damn it Mithros, you couldn't have given us clothes that blended in a little?" she muttered before sighing, "Come on, Briar. Let's take a look around, and let's see whether we can't find somewhere to hide out for a while; our clothes won't exactly _fit in_."

As she pulled him along, rolling her eyes at his slack jawed awe and avoiding the stares of people on the street, she searched her pockets and almost grinned when her hand closed around a familiar shaft of wood. _At least I have my wand._ Quickly she pulled the plant mage into an alley. "Alright, there are a few things we need to do. The first? We need to find out just where we are. The second; we need to find out what it is we're supposed to be doing here. That means you need to pull it together; you can't stare as though you've never seen any of this before."

"Sarah, I _haven't,_" he pointed out. "This is the kind of world you used to live in?" Sarah nodded. "How? There are so few plants, and what there are… they feel wrong. Sick, somehow."

Sarah sighed. "That'd probably be the pollution. Trust me, if this is anything like the world I used to live in there _are_ places with healthy trees, and lots of them. I just doubt we're going to find them anytime soon. Now, are you ready? Can you handle yourself?" Briar nodded, and Sarah continued, "Just don't speak to anyone unless they speak to you, alright?"

Again Briar nodded, and they made their way back out onto the streets, walking down the road in a random direction. As they walked, once again ignoring people's stares, Sarah peered at every street sign she could see. _Main Street_…_Fifth Avenue… Jefferson Parade… None of these mean anything to me!_ Sarah paused in front of a very tall building with the giant lettering 'Wayne Enterprises'.

As she glanced down the street she noticed the buildings were getting very tall. Across the road was a considerably shorter building with fluorescent lights shaped like a diamond. It had the same lights, this time in a very gaudy pink, detailing it as the 'Gotham Diamond Depository'. _So we're in Gotham, are we? Just where, pray tell, is Gotham?_

Sarah sighed, shaking her head as she led Briar towards an intersection controlled by traffic lights. He almost walked right out onto the road, but Sarah grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him out of the way of a fast moving sports car. They waited for the little man to turn green- _At least I remember the customs well enough­-_ and Sarah led Briar, a handful of his shirt still in her hand, onto the road. They had made it across the street when the sound of a fast approaching vehicle drew Sarah's attention.

A bright green truck rounded the corner at a speed that simply _had_ to be above the limit, before crashing spectacularly into the side of the diamond depository. Two figures stepped out of the truck. The first, a huge, hulking man with muscles that bulged and what looked like a wrestling mask with tubes attached to his neck, looked positively terrifying. The second, a lithe woman in a green costume with flame red hair, bright green lips, and brilliant green eyes shadowed by makeup of the same shade stepped out of the truck beside him.

The intersection was silent after the spectacle they had caused; Sarah and Briar could hear what the woman said clearly. "Come, Bane, dear. The pink diamonds they have here should bankroll our efforts for years to come."

Sarah shared a glance with Briar. "The only reason Mithros would have dumped us right here was to stop this. Chances are we'll garner attention from whoever needs our help if we do. You in?"

He nodded, and together they ran across the road. Sarah called out to the woman. "Hold it just a second there. Why don't you get back in your truck and drive on out of here, and we can all forget about what you were doing here today?"

The woman looked her up and down. "Who are you, more capes? No, I don't think we'll be leaving. Bane, dear, deal with them." She turned around and headed towards the insides of the building.

Sarah set herself into a fighting stance. "Briar, stop her. I'll deal with the big guy." The plant mage nodded and ran after the woman. The knight threw a kick at the large man, the strongest she could muster. He didn't budge. "_Okay_. That didn't work." She muttered under her breath as she dodged a punch from the creature. She was convinced he wasn't a normal man; not when the strength of the punch collapsed the side of the truck that it hit instead of her head.

It became a game of dodge the bulldozer as she leapt to and fro, avoiding his punches. She knew if even one hit it would be all over. Sarah cast a glance at Briar as he planted himself between the unusual woman and the body of the diamond depository. _Unusual woman._ Sarah snorted. _That's the pot calling the kettle black. _Vines seemed to rise from nowhere and head towards the plant mage; Sarah frowned in confusion. "Briar! What are you doin- oomph!"

She hadn't ducked in time, and one of Bane's giant fists had crashed down on her shoulder. Pain exploded as she felt the pop of a dislocated joint; she rolled with the blow and landed on her knees. The large man headed towards her, cracking his knuckles as he loomed above her. The pain made her nauseous as she struggled to her feet, backing up against the truck and gulping in apprehension. A glance at Briar showed the vines advancing on him steadily. _Oops… it looks like we bit off a little more than we can chew this time…_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Briar's jaw had dropped when he saw the woman scatter seeds atop the ground. _Did she really just make it that easy for me?_ And then the seeds had begun to grow towards him, without any urging from him, even as large thorns began to grow, searching for his unprotected flesh. _What the- No way is she turning _plants _against me!_

He reached out with his magic, and the vines hesitated in their path. The woman's eyebrows snapped together. "What's going on? How are you…" she trailed off as she realised what was going on. "My pretties, be good and attack!"

As the vines renewed their advance on Briar he applied more magic, increasing the pressure of his command. They struggled, unsure of who to attack, and Briar applied himself to _ungrowing_ the vines. Their struggles intensified, and with his momentary distraction the woman launched herself at him. He held his hands up to fend off her attack, but he was shocked to find her lips on his cheek.

She got up quickly off of his chest; he stared at her, bewildered. "There now, dear. Do what Poison Ivy says and finish off your little friend."

_What in the name of the Gods is going on here?_ He thought even as he scrambled to his feet. His cheek tingled with the suggestion of a powerful plant; he frowned as he fought off the toxin's effect. It wasn't easy; when he had managed to get himself under control he surveyed the woman carefully, and was shocked to find she had no magical aura. _How is she controlling the plants then?_

"Well, go and finish off your girlfriend!" The woman- Poison Ivy- sounded confused at his lack of obedience. He glanced at Sarah, and saw with alarm she was backed against the truck, her left arm hanging limply at her side.

"Sarah!" As he watched she pulled out a wooden stick and pointed it at Bane.

"Petrificus Totalus!" As a bright blue jet of energy hit the hulking man a figure in black dropped onto the scene. He was dressed in a black cape with pointy ears; as Bane fell to the ground, his arms and legs stiff, Briar wondered whether this was yet another obstacle.

The new man faltered for a minute, until Poison Ivy sneered, "Batman! Why do you always try and thwart our plans? And you, girl! What did you do to Bane?" As she finished her rant the hulking giant broke out of Sarah's spell with a roar; the startled mage backed up a few steps even as the man in black squared off against the larger man. Briar returned his attention to the flame haired woman and launched a punch at her midsection, which caught her by surprise.

Sarah rushed to join him, her teeth gritted as her arm hung in what _had_ to be a painful manner at her side. Poison Ivy frowned. "Well, it's getting a little bit _hot_ here for me, all you costumes running around, _ruining_ my well laid plans. Bane!" The hulking man sent the new arrival- Batman, Poison Ivy had called him- flying into a wall. The two villains ran to the truck, which was miraculously still running, and hopped inside. Sarah clutched her arm to her chest and ran after them, but drew up short when they roared back out onto the road at speeds she couldn't match.

The knight sighed and walked back to Briar. "Take my left arm," she instructed. At his hesitant expression she added, "Go on. And brace yourself."

He sighed. "Aren't there healers here?" But he proceeded to take hold of her arm firmly.

She gasped at the contact. "Not healers, paramedics, and the only thing they'll do is what I'm about to." She breathed. "Hold on." Sarah gritted her teeth and _pulled_.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah regained her senses cradled against Briar's chest. He'd caught her as she fainted, but as she hung off of the plant mage she had trouble straightening; instead she sagged. "Sarah? Sit down, take a minute." He guided her slowly to the ground, and Sarah took a few deep breaths. Neither noticed as the dark figure picked himself up from the wreckage of the wall, brushing plaster off of his shoulders as he walked towards them.

"Who are you?" the man growled, and Sarah took stock of him for the first time.

"_Excuse me_?" Sarah asked after a moment spent blinking at the man in the bat costume. "How about, thank you for not letting the creepy woman and her boy toy get to the diamonds?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed! Amateurs shouldn't tangle with Poison Ivy; you're lucky she didn't kiss your friend. Now, _who are you_?" he repeated.

Briar interrupted Sarah's response. "She _did_ kiss me." Sarah felt an irrational flash of jealousy at this, but suppressed it as he continued. "But whatever was supposed to happen, it didn't work. I felt something _trying_ to take over, but my magic…" He trailed off, looking to Sarah.

"Well, now that you've told him about your magic you might as well continue." Sarah pushed herself up from the ground with her right hand, staring the man in the suit in the eyes. "My name's Sarah Gibson, my friend here is Briar Moss. We're both mages." She cut herself off at that, letting her eyes drift as she put out a silent call. _Mithros, this is your party. Should I tell him everything? Is he the person we're here to help?_

_Mithros isn't available right now, dearie. Go ahead, tell him the whole story, I'm sure the Batman will be _fascinated The Graveyard Hag's voice sounded in her mind; Sarah grimaced before turning back to 'Batman'.

"On top of that, we're here on a mission from the Gods." She sighed as she continued, "_And_ we're from another dimension. Just for the icing on the cake."

He stared at her long and hard before glancing to the open hole in the wall. The alarm bells were still ringing, but they were joined by the sounds of police sirens. "Let's go. J'onn, three to the Watchtower."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, firstly, I'm sorry but I forgot to include at the start of the first chapter that this will be a Tortall/Emelan/Justice League/Law and Order SVU fic. Oops. Well, now you know. :D I've tried to write it with complete explanations for the heroes, as though Sarah and Briar know nothing about them… which they don't. Orohippus, who has kindly agreed to beta this story (a couple of chapters ago, actually) said I've done alright, but I'll let you be the judge. Please, feel free to review and tell me what you need to know about the heroes (my way of begging for reviews, can you tell?)

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, especially heather the writer.

Extra long chappie! Oh, and for the record, I heart J'onn J'onz. He rocks. (He's the green dude) And I regret to inform any hard core JLA fans out there… this is yet another hybrid of JLA and Justice League: Unlimited. That means some heroes (like Shayera Hol, who doesn't actually exist in JLA, will be there too.

Chapter Seven:

Sarah fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. "Remind me _never _to do that again."

Briar grimaced, looking around as he bent down beside her, a hand on her shoulder. "Now where are we?"

Sarah raised bloodshot eyes to meet his as she got her stomach under control. She slowly climbed back to her feet as she answered his question, "Dunno. Why don't you ask the 'Batman'?" Glancing around, and seeing a portal which showed the Earth hanging before them, Sarah winced. "Don't look now, Briar, but you've just travelled _way_ further than anyone you will ever know back home, not including yours truly."

The Batman cleared his throat as Briar's eyes widened. "Follow me."

Sarah met Briar's eyes and half shrugged, before wincing at the movement. He offered his arm in a mirror of the gesture that afternoon; Sarah accepted and leant a little heavier than she normally would have as they followed the tall man in the black cape down a number of steps. He was greeted by a green man; Sarah felt Briar stiffen and gave his arm a little squeeze in reassurance. 

"We have an issue," the Batman began.

The alien- because he obviously wasn't _human_- frowned over Sarah and Briar. "Who are they?" Sarah noticed his red eyes and met them squarely.

"They say they're from another dimension," Batman explained.

"Perhaps I should call the others and convey in the conference roo- she's injured." It wasn't a question; Sarah looked him over closely, noticing a blue cape, a red cross of cloth over his chest with a blue underwear-type garment.

"Well, yes, but I'd rather get the long explanations out of the way before we bother with a separated shoulder. Shall we go to the conference room?" Sarah tried to look nonchalant, but she still leant heavily on Briar for support, and her stomach threatened to rebel with every step she took. And the eerie thing was the alien man, seeming to see all of this simply gazing into her eyes. Sarah gulped and averted her own, noticing Briar's tense muscles under her grip. "Calm down," she muttered to him, and she felt him relax with an effort.

They followed the two unusual men to a large room with ten high backed seats surrounding a table. On the way the alien had put in a call for all 'Senior League members to please report to the conference room'. Sarah and Briar stood uncomfortably at the foot of the table, until the green man gestured them to two seats at the end closest to the door. Sarah let her head fall to the tabletop, and Briar put his hand on her shoulder. "Sarah? Are you alright?"

She nodded without lifting her head. "I've been better, but I'll be fine. This just… pisses me off. A lot._You_ shouldn't be drawn into this, and it really couldn't have come at a worse time for me. Sometimes I just wish… Oh I don't know." She lifted her head to meet his eyes, a rueful grin on her face. "My life is _way_ too complicated."

He squeezed her good shoulder reassuringly. "We'll finish whatever the Gods want us to do, and then we can go back to Tortall. After that… why don't you come to Emelan? I can show you aro-" Sarah silenced him with a hand as other… _people_ trickled through the door.

The first thing Sarah saw was the costumes. Almost all of the people were wearing a brightly coloured costume, and while Sarah came from a world where a little too much leg was more or less fine, Briar was having trouble with his jaw as it continually attempted to fall.

There was a woman with long black hair and a golden tiara; her costume a strapless blue, red and gold swimsuit with stars decorating the lower half. Sarah shook her head, sympathetic towards Briar's situation; where he came from women wore more clothes to _bed_. The next unusual character to walk through the door and take a seat was a muscle bound man with black hair in blue spandex; he had a red cape and a red 'S' on his chest. He took a seat at the head of the table.

A man in what looked like red pyjamas sped into the room, nothing but a blur as he moved. When he stopped Sarah noticed yellow lightning bolts on his mask, like ears. Another man followed him in wearing a suit made of what _looked_ like the same material as the other men in the room, except this one was green and black. A closer look at the man showed he was black like the Bazhir- '_And_ _African Americans… geez, I've gone native. Thinking in Tortallan terms instead of Earth terms now_.'

A blonde man and woman walked in together, talking. The man was wearing a green hat, green mask, a green vest and green pants. He had a wicked looking green bow on his back; Sarah's hands itched to try it out. His companion was wearing a black leotard with fish net stockings. Sarah turned to Briar to see his mouth hung open. She shook her head; there was one seat left, but Batman was still standing.

One final figure walked through the room; Sarah felt her jaw drop in sync with Briar's; this redheaded woman had_wings_. As she sat in the last seat available Sarah's eyes widened. "I'm in your seat," she accused Batman; his face didn't betray his emotions.

"You need it more than he does," the green man said quietly.

"Hey, _he _was thrown through a wall. I was just hit by a bulldozer," Sarah muttered.

The green man cleared his throat. "Batman found these two fighting Poison Ivy and Bane at the Gotham Diamond Depository. They say they are from another dimension."

All eyes gazed in their direction; Sarah saw Briar defiantly meeting each person's eyes and fought not to grin. The man with the 'S' on his chest cleared his throat, "This couldn't wait for her to get medical treatment? Her shoulder's disloca-"

"How does everyone know that! Is there something I'm missing…?" She shook her head before continuing, "Anyway, I prefer to get the lengthy introductions out of the way. Now, my name's Sarah Gibson, this is Briar Moss. We're both from a different dimension; I come from a country called Tortall, he's from a country far from mine named Emelan. We're both mages… I guess you might call us magicians. I don't know about Briar here but I've been trained in self defence."

The man with the red eyes cleared his throat, "Was there anything else?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Are you a telepath? Yes, there's one other thing about me you should know. I'm the Messenger for the Gods."

The woman with the long black hair frowned. "So you are a god?"

Sarah looked to Briar. "I don't _think_ I said that. No, I'm as mortal as the rest of you… you _are_ mortals, right? Because if I'm dealing with immortals Mithros can just shove this mission-"

Briar silenced her with a hand over her mouth. "Now, we don't have quite the… interference by the Gods in Emelan, but even _I _know not to speak ill of them."

Sarah shrugged. "So? Mithros is a pain; last mission he sent me on he dumped me in hobo clothes in the middle of a large crowd of people. I spent the entire time pretending to be some illiterate homeless punk." She turned back to the confused 'Justice League members' and continued. "Look, I'm not a God, just a mortal in service to them. Every now and then I get pulled along to a mission, they tell me to do something or else something terrible happens, I do it and I go home."

"And where is home?" Batman asked, taking this opportunity to speak. "You seemed more… acclimatised to this world than your friend."

"Home is Tortall. It _used_ to be another version of Earth. I came from Australia. The Gods took me from my bed one night and dumped me on the floor of the ballroom in the palace- during a ball. That's where they told me that I was their Messenger and that I had a mission to go on. They told me to train as a knight, a mage and a Shang and why are you all looking at me like that?" 

"You were kidnapped into service of the Gods?" the woman with wings asked, frowning.

"It was to save lives, and I got to go back to my own place and time afterwards. I just decided I liked Tortall better." Sarah did not explain what had really happened; she had gotten over her mother kicking her out, but that didn't mean she liked to talk about it with strangers.

The woman with black hair sniffed. "It sounds like something Ares would do."

"Ares- wait, you lot worship _Greek_ gods? Then what the _hell_ are we doing here? What was possibly going through Mithros' thick skull when he sent us here; it's not even his domain!" Sarah demanded, standing.

"Sarah, calm down. You shouldn't speak ill of the Gods…" Briar trailed off, and pulled Sarah back into her seat.

"I'm sorry I snapped," she started quietly. "It's been a long month, and while the Great Mother Goddess might heed my feelings before sending me on missions, her brother does not. The only reason I do what he says is because I know the consequence of failure could cost many people their lives… it_has_ cost many people their lives."

Sarah looked up and met each of their eyes. "I want you all to think long and hard about what use someone trained in unarmed combat, combat with a variety of… I guess you would call them 'medieval' weapons, and magic could be to you. I know two kinds of magic; the Gift and Wand magic. Briar here has control over plants and plant products. We need to figure out what use we are to you and get the mission over with."

"How long has it been since you first set foot in 'Tortall'?" 'S' asked.

"About three years, four and a half months," Sarah answered, resigned to the round of Q&A that invariably followed her explanations.

"How old were you then?" he asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Seventeen." When they started murmuring, Sarah held up a hand. "I was eighteen when I went on the mission, and before you say anything, let me just remind you that I've chosen this life over the life I could have had, I'm very happy with it, so can we skip the 'injustice' part of the conversation?"

"You were older than some of us when we first started heroing." The green archer shrugged. "We don't care how old you were. What we care about it is the fact that you were kidnapped and forced into doing it."

"Like I said, it was for the lives of a lot of innocents. And it's not as though Tortall's a prison – I love it there. Can we get over that small fact and get to the important part, like what my mission here might be?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at the man.

As they started murmuring to each other again, Sarah turned to Briar. "This is just like the last two missions I went on. It was 'Oh, you're the Messenger for the Gods, are you? Why don't you prove it?'"

Briar nodded. "I'm beginning to understand what you mean. Tell me, in your dimension; do the woman all dress like that too?"

She slapped him on the arm. "No, you pervert." Clearing her voice she turned her attention back to the assembled 'Justice League'. "Alright, why don't we get past the 'Prove it' stage quickly?" Focusing, she allowed her anger to trickle out of her body before clenching her fist. Intrigued looks followed as her hand burst into crimson flames; she focused on spell after spell as she turned her hand from flame to light to a shield to a crackling ball of lightning, and finally invisible. "I can do a little personal levitation too, but I've never been all that good with that particular spell."

Briar gaped. "And I thought _we_ were fast at putting up protections and spells; if the mages back home saw_that_…" he trailed off, whistling lowly.

She rolled her eyes, drawing her wand and placing it on the table. "Anyway. I have mastered quite a few spells with a wand, but most of the useful ones I can't demonstrate… unless I have a volunteer to use as a crash dummy, anyway. And I can't really show you the combat right now, what with my separated shoulder…"

"Well, let's get that shoulder dealt with, and then you can show us your combat skills. What about you, Mister Moss? Have you skills other than your apparent ability with plants?" 'S' asked.

Briar cracked a wicked grin. "I'm good with knives. _Very_ good."

As Batman gestured for Sarah to stand Briar joined her. They walked towards the door, with the winged woman following, before Sarah turned around. "Hold it. I just realised we never asked any of your names."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"_Superman… Wonder Woman… Green Arrow?_" Sarah muttered under her breath. "Where the hell are we? Honestly, it is one thing for Alanna to be called 'the Lioness' and for the Shang to take animal names when they achieve mastery, but this…"

Briar grimaced. "Well, at least we're getting your shoulder dealt with."

Sarah laughed mirthlessly. "Ah, yes, but only so I can demonstrate my 'skills'." She turned to the winged woman. "So… Shayera... or do you prefer Miss Hol? Why don't _you_ have a 'special' name?"

The red head shrugged. "Shayera. I used to, but after… well things changed so I figured I needed a change." They turned down a corridor, heading deeper into the maze that was the 'Justice League Watchtower'. From what Sarah had been told they were on a base on the moon, a fact that Briar found incredibly unsettling.

"So what _was_ your name?" Sarah pressed, in an unmerciful mood.

"Hawkgirl."

Sarah managed to stop a snort, only nodding. "Apt."

The woman levelled her with an even gaze. "Is it any worse than 'the Messenger for the Gods'?"

Sarah shrugged. "Difference is that I never chose the name. Everyone on my Fief calls me Sarah; it's chamber pot duty if they don't. I go by 'miss' in the Lower City by those who don't recognize me, and those that do don't call nobles by their ranks to be _polite._ I don't wear the clothes befitting a noble so I'll _fit in._ You lot dress in snappy costumes and draw attention to you wherever you go. See the difference?"

"Chamber pot duty?" Briar grimaced. "That's just nasty."

Sarah grinned. "They all call me by my name, but. Are we here? My shoulder is aching something _fierce._"

She was sat down on an examination table and Batman began probing her shoulder with experienced hands. Sarah gritted her teeth as waves of pain she had been repressing resurfaced with the pressure he applied. She breathed slowly through her nose as she tried to avoid a wave of nausea.

"You need rest," Batman began as he handed her a sling. "Your shoulder will be fine in a few days."

"Oh, wow doctor thanks so much," she said, sarcastic. "You don't have any futuristic healing devices? No magic health rays?" He didn't respond, instead he walked out of the room. She sighed noisily and turned to Briar. "How are you holding up? This _can't_ be easy on you?"

He sat on the table beside her and brushed her hair back from her face. "I'm doing better than I would be if you weren't here with me."

Sarah blushed and turned away. "Alright, this is _so_ not the time to be muddling with my feelings, plant boy."

He withdrew. "If you don't feel the same way, I'll stop. I just thought…"

Sarah sighed; they had been left to privacy by the two League members. "It's not that I don't… I just don't know if I _do_. Can we just… wait? Until after the mission?"

He nodded and pulled her into a hug, mindful of her shoulder. "Alright. I'll lay off for the time being." He paused before continuing, "Why are you being so harsh on the members of the Justice League? You've been snapping at them since you got here."

Sarah rubbed her face with her free hand, groaning. "Have I? I didn't mean to, but it's just been… It's just been such a terrible fortnight." She was ashamed to feel tears on her cheeks. "First, Ekallatum… then Topaz… and now this. It's just… I don't know… I'm sorry. It can't be easy on you either, and here I am crying on your shirt."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"How are they?" Superman asked as he joined Batman. The Dark Knight was watching the two strange young adults on a surveillance monitor.

"It seems they're a little closer than she let on. Watch." He rewound the footage on a smaller screen and showed the boy, Briar, brushing the girl's hair back. Clark was interested to notice she scooted away a little. He was even more surprised to notice her start crying on his shirt.

"Well…" Superman frowned. "Do we have audio?" Batman gave her a look which clearly showed what he thought of that question, and flicked a switch. 

"_It's just been such a terrible fortnight. First Ekallatum… then Topaz… and now this. It's just…I don't know. I'm sorry. It can't be easy on you either, and here I am crying on your shirt."_

"Who or what are Ekallatum and Topaz?" the Man of Steel murmured to himself. Batman didn't answer, steepling his fingers as he continued to watch the screen.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Hey kids, I thought you might like something to eat." Green Arrow appeared at the door a few minutes after they had been left alone.

"We aren't kids," Briar muttered under his breath. 

Sarah elbowed him. "Well, that'd be great but we'd really like someplace to rest. You see, it was night time in Tortall when we were brought here, and it's been a rather busy day…"

He nodded. "Sure. We'll swing by the mess hall on the way to your quarters. Wonder Woman's arranging them now."

Briar held out a hand for Sarah, feigning a semblance of chivalry. Sarah rolled her eyes and stood on her own, and together they followed Green Arrow out into the corridor. After walking for a few minutes, they had almost made it to the mess hall when a round projectile the size of a basketball came plummeting towards Sarah. There was a cry of warning; with her good hand she caught it without thinking. Her mistake. As she took a whiff she peered closely and noticed the ball was made with dirty old gym socks. Dropping it quickly, she shook her hand quickly, as though trying to shake the germs off. "That is just _disgusting,_" she muttered as two… creatures came running towards them.

The first, a short green boy with elfish ears gave a cheeky grin. The second was a large, muscle bound man; the only thing unusual was the robotic parts that replaced half of his body. 

The green boy laughed a little; a high pitched giggle. "Hey, sorry about that. I guess the Stankball got a little out of hand."

Green Arrow looked murderous. "Beast Boy, how many times have I told you not to play that disgusting game in the Watchtower!"

"Um… fourteen?" Beast Boy replied, pretending to think. "But we don't have anywhere else to play it!"

As he scooped to pick the ball up the half robot spoke up, "We're really, really sorry about this…" He sounded abashed, but the grin on his face didn't fade.

Muttering to Briar, Sarah said, "Does anyone have an open flame to sear the severe _grossness_ off?"

Green Arrow frowned at the two. "Look, you're here because we're letting you stay; it's not _our_ fault you managed to get your own base blown sky high. So _stop__playing Stankball in the Watchtower!"_

A young woman in a dark blue cloak with a black leotard on came up behind the two jokesters and pulled them away. Sarah was startled to notice the nearly grey skin and her blue hair, and purple eyes a few shades darker than Alanna's. "I'm sorry Green Arrow." She spoke with a gravely, unemotional voice, "Next time I'll keep Beast Boy and Cyborg on a leash."

The green boy transformed into a dog, turning large, green eyes on the dark looking girl, whining. She shook her head and grabbed the dog version of the boy; Sarah and Briar shared an alarmed glance.

They continued to the mess hall, where Sarah and Briar were assaulted by the sight of many, _many_ more heroes in brightly coloured costumes. The only thought Sarah could manage was, '_What the hell kind of world is this?'_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sandry, Daja and Tris all stared at the spot Briar had been standing. One minute he was there, and they could hear his thought-speech, the next minute he was gone without a trace. King Jonathan merely sighed, "And there she goes again. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll keep Briar safe."

"With all due respect, Majesty," Tris began stiffly, "Briar can take care of himself."

The man looked amused. "I'm sure he can, but if you've heard half the stories about her missions as I have, you'd respect the need for protection, even of the greatest warriors."

"We've heard all about her and Lady Alanna's mission to Hogwarts, Majesty," Daja said, and Alanna shook her head.

"You've heard the parts we told you, and a lot of those have been censored to sound a lot nicer than they were," The red headed knight interrupted firmly. "Majesty, I think it would be best if we told them exactly the kind of thing Briar can expect when he arrives at their destination."

He nodded and gestured to a small room off of the ball room. "If you would be so kind, Alanna?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"The part where we told you Sarah survived the killing curse that killed almost everyone who's hit by it?" Alanna began. At the seven nods of the foreign mages she continued, "Well, it wasn't quite that simple. She survived, yes, obviously, but it took her two weeks for her to even regain consciousness, and a further three to get back to normal. She didn't just get up and keep fighting, it took her five weeks to recover. And we didn't tell you about the Dementor attack; Sarah has a tendency on missions to draw the attention of the wrong people, and as a result they try to kill her. The Dementors are creatures that suck the happiness out of you and then steal your soul; if it weren't for Harry, Hermione and Ron that would have happened to Sarah."

Daja's eyes widened. "And that could happen to Briar?"

Alanna realised her mistake almost immediately. "No, no, I didn't tell you because it could happen to Briar, I was just telling you as an example; I doubt she'll be sent back to Hogwarts for the mission. Dementors only exist in _that_ dimension, not any others. As far as we know."

"Certainly, I'm sure your brother could defend himself well enough against mages or enemy soldiers, but with some of the things Sarah's told me she's encountered… and if Mithros didn't deliver him with his mage kit…" Jonathan added.

Letting the implications set in, he walked to the door and ordered a tray of drinks from a Page before returning to the room. Each of the mages had a wary look on their faces; Rosethorn's expression was terse with concern. Realising they had been a little _too_ brutally honest, Alanna hastened to reassure them, "But don't worry, the only reason Sarah gets into those kinds of messes is because she's too busy protecting everyone else to worry about herself. Let me tell you the story she told me about being kidnapped with a young Jaina, Jacen and Anakin Solo…"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah rolled her shoulder experimentally before nodding to the arrayed heroes. She was standing in the middle of a spacious training arena; in response to her nod Green Arrow pushed a button on a remote control and half a dozen training droids rolled out from a storage cupboard.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Superman asked from the sidelines; the members of the meeting had all turned out, barring Batman, for her trial. During the past three days Sarah had been told the various abilities the heroes boasted, and she had been very impressed. _What I wouldn't give to feel the freedom of flying…_ she had thought wistfully when she had heard Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman's ability to soar through the air. The idea of super-strength had appealed to her too, but for entirely different reasons. _I could snap conservative blades during a duel. That'd be fun…_

But she was most amazed by Green Arrow and Batman. Neither had special powers, and yet they were out fighting against beings with abilities that far outstripped the abilities of a normal man. Sarah pulled her concentration back to her current situation and dropped into a fighting crouch to answer Superman's question. The first test was of her unarmed abilities; after that, she grinned at the thought, she was going to slice and dice.

The first droid came within striking distance; Sarah snapped a kick at its head before launching herself at another. Spinning, she backhanded the third droid; its head snapped back as it deactivated itself. These droids had an automated cut off; they deactivated when they were hit hard enough. And today they were set to deactivate when Sarah hit them harder than a normal human could handle.

The fourth she handle by 'snapping its neck', figuratively speaking. It slumped as it deactivated, and Sarah faced the last three with a grin on her face; the first droid she had attacked didn't seem to be out for the count. They leapt for her as one, from different directions, and Sarah felt herself struggle to block a flurry of blows, unable to land a strike herself. 

She gritted her teeth, blocking the blows with the speed drilled into her by long days training with a ruthless Shang. As quick as a snake her hand shot out, grasping the metallic wrist of one of the droids; her other grasped the wrist of another. They each tried to hit her with their other hands; Sarah let her body fall back as she kicked out with her foot, striking the third droid in the head and deactivating it. The two droids she grasped missed as their hands sailed past her body.

The young knight grinned as the odds were suddenly much, much better. She let go of the droids, somersaulting out of the way before dropping into the _Floating Butterfly_ position, ready to finish the fight. "That'll be enough. It's obvious you can deal with them, after that performance." Superman nodded to Green Arrow, who deactivated the droids.

Sarah frowned. "Oh, come on! That was the best fight I've had in ages; you can't _find_ six people willing to fight me in Tortall, not all at once."

Green Arrow smirked. "More fun than weapons? Because that's next."

The young woman smiled, "Oh, not more fun than weapons. Never more fun than weapons."

J'onn J'onz interrupted whatever the green clad archer was about to say, "Why didn't you use your magic to defeat the droids?"

Sarah shrugged. "That'd be cheating. If you want to see me fight with my magic, I will, but I find it wasteful. If I use my magic now, I might be tired when I need it." With that she walked over to Briar, who stood by the weapons she had chosen earlier that day. She picked up a sword and noticed Wonder Woman do the same as she turned back to the plant mage. "So, how'd I do?"

He grinned. "They were definitely impressed. I heard Green Arrow say something to Black Canary about wanting to see you and Batman in a fight."

Sarah smirked. "But why make the poor man suffer?" She glanced over to see Superman grinning at Sarah, and belatedly remembered his super hearing. "Of course, if Superman tells him I said that he might take it as a personal challenge," she added in the same tone, and was rewarded when his smile widened.

The Tortallan made her way to the centre of the training area, bowing low to Wonder Woman when she reached her position across from the Amazonian. The gesture was returned, and Sarah brought her sword parallel to the ground, in a block from her Shang training.

During the duel that followed, Sarah both gained and lost the upper hand several times. When the formidable warrior that opposed her landed her first blow, Sarah's arms had almost turned numb with the force of blocking the strike. '_And just think, she's moderating her strength. Just once, I'd love to see a conservative try and slap one of the women from this dimension. It'd be priceless…'_ Sarah had had enough time to think before she launched an attack at the woman in the colourful costume.

Sarah kept on top of the Amazonian in what she considered a rather underhanded method. She swapped styles every few moves, from Shang to the fencing Alanna had taught her to the moves she had learnt from Luke Skywalker after spending a few weeks training at his Jedi Academy. '_Oh well. I'm here to impress, and I'll need every technique I have to do that.'_

Suddenly, after backing Wonder Woman into what she had _thought_ had been a box, Sarah felt the cold steel of the Amazonian sword against her neck. She felt her jaw drop as she dropped her sword, defeated. '_She beat me!'_ Sarah shook her head ruefully. "I'm not quite sure how you did that…"

Wonder Woman shook her hand. "I have many years of experience on you, your loss is nothing to be ashamed about."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm not ashamed, I'm just… amazed. I mean, Alanna, my teacher in fencing, can still beat me, and Wildcat, my Shang trainer, thrashes me every time, but there aren't many others that can."

Briar chose that moment to speak up from the side of the room. "She was in a duel the day we arrived here; she disarmed the bleater in three moves."

A scowl creased Sarah's face. "Voelden isn't exactly a prime example of fencing prowess, Briar. Remind me when we get back to Tortall to have a match with Alanna or Gary. Then you'll see _real_ knights duelling, not some honourless pig that deserved naught but what he got."

They all stared at her icy tone, even as she walked over to Briar and sheathed the blade, picking up a staff in its stead. Green Arrow, who Sarah had realised didn't seem to understand the idea of tact, sounded confused, "Whoa, kid, where'd_that_ come from?"

Sarah flicked a glance at the Justice League and noticed their attention. "Voelden tried to kill me before we came here; instead he got my horse. The reason I duelled him that day was because he asked for Trial by Combat; when I beat him he was stripped of his rank, his lands and his fortunes, and sentenced to hard labour. He deserved worse."

An uncomfortable silence followed her remarks; Sarah strode once again to the middle of the room, waiting for the Amazonian to return to the training area. The tests continued until Sarah had been through fighting with the staff with Diana and the mace with Shayera, and she was holding a limber long bow in her hands as Green Arrow passed her over a quiver full of arrows.

Sarah stepped backwards, towards the upper range of the long bow, drawing the string back to her ear experimentally before whistling lowly. "This bow's balance is _perfect._ Even mine isn't that good, and it's made from the Raven Armoury, which means it cost a bloody fortune."

As she spoke she put arrow to string and focused on the target, a good two hundred and fifty feet away. The target was apparently one of Green Arrow's- it was a lot smaller than she had expected. '_Daine taught me; she could make this shot, and so will I.'_ She set her face and adjusted her aim before loosing the arrow. It struck the bullseye; two more followed closely behind.

Leaning on the bow she offered a small smirk, "Well, anything else?"

They didn't have time to respond as a flash of light behind Sarah heralded the arrival of a God. Turning, she began to say, "It's about time one of you showed up to tell me what the mission is." But she stopped herself when she noticed the Great Mother Goddess standing before her. "My Mother, it is an honour, as usual." Bowing low, she noticed that Briar and Wonder Woman were the only people to follow suit.

"My daughter, I am pleased you have found it easier in this dimension to explain your purpose."

Sarah grinned as she straightened. "Oh, well since they've had extra-dimensional visitors before, I guess that must have made it easier for them. Please, please, _please_ tell me you're one of the Great Gods here. I am _so_ not willing to apply to the Graveyard Hag for help if I need it."

The Mother Goddess smiled at her Messenger. "Of course, my daughter. I am here to detail your mission; my siblings thought you would take it better if it was I, a Goddess you respect, to deliver the news."

Sarah was immediately on guard; whatever the situation was, they had to be scared she'd refuse if they were concerned about her reaction. She was right. "Why? What is it?"

"My daughter, your mission here is to defeat the Three Sorrows. There is a set for each dimension you will encounter, and these Sorrows must return to their cages in the Divine Realms," the Mother explained quietly.

Sarah's ears roared; her vision dimmed as her knees buckled. "No… not them. Not again," she whispered, her voice hoarse. The one thought that had kept her nightmares at bay, only affecting her when dark thoughts were stirred in her consciousness, was that the source of her nightmares would never haunt her again. And now she'd been told she was to face her nightmares again.

Briar knelt by her side. "Sarah, what's the matter? What are the Sorrows?"

She didn't answer, keeping her eyes locked on the Great Mother Goddess'. "Please, tell me this isn't so. Tell me this is a sick joke of Mithros'. Tell me this is some dream, some new _nightmare._ I can't handle them again. _Please_." Meanwhile she was thinking, '_I'll fail. I'll fail, and it will be Ekallatum all over again…'_

"Hold on, you were gung ho about the mission a minute ago. What's so special about the Three Sorrows?" Green Arrow asked; the question fell on deaf ears as Sarah continued to regard the Goddess, taking deep, ragged breaths to get control of herself.

"Messenger, you _must_. I am not strict with you, for I understand you do your best to complete our missions when you have breathing room, but you understand as well as any the stakes at risk. Gainel knows the dreams of what Mithros showed you still haunt your nights." The Goddess' voice held a gentle rebuke.

"You told me the first time I did it that you lot _could_ have done it, but that I _needed_ to. Why?" Sarah demanded, her voice cracking. "Why must I face the Sorrows when the Great Gods are better equipped?"

The answer shocked her. "It is the duty of our Messenger to deal with the Sorrows, among other things. They are your charges, Sarah."

She felt the blood drain from her face; her breathing became shallow and quick. Superman stepped up behind her, laying a large hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Sarah realised the impression she was sending to the Justice League and pulled herself together slowly, nodding to herself as she clenched her teeth.

"Is Briar still needed?" she asked the Great Mother Goddess as she climbed to her feet.

"No, my daughter. He was simply brought here to help you deal with Poison Ivy. Had I my way I would not have interrupted his life so."

Sarah nodded, swallowing, her mouth suddenly dry. "Alright, send him back. There's no point involving him in a fight against the Sorrows."

"Hey! Hold on, who says I'm leaving you here by yourself?" he exploded. "I'm _not_ leaving without you."

Sarah let loose a humourless, sad laugh. "That's very sweet, but I've been on missions before and I don't need a babysitter. It's too dangerous; if you won't leave without me then chances are you won't leave."

"Don't be so negative." He tried to brush off her tone of voice.

"I'm not being negative. Last time I would have died if it weren't for the Black God's refusal to take me into the Peaceful Realms."

"We cannot do that again, my daughter," the Great Mother chimed in.

"Go home, Briar."

He took her hands in his own and forced her to meet his eyes. "No. I won't. Not without you."

Sarah sighed before turning to the bearer of bad news. "Do I get any weapons?"

The Great Mother Goddess nodded before passing over a dagger that Sarah recognized. "The dagger of Shakith should serve you well in this mission."

Sarah took the weapon before fastening it to her belt. "Is that it? No shield…" She trailed off at the Goddess' nod. "Oh well, the shield didn't work too well last time. Where are the Sorrows?"

"We can not tell you everything, Messenger, there are-" 

The Messenger interrupted her, "Rules, I know." Sarah scrubbed her face tiredly. "Thank you, Goddess. Is there anything else?"

By way of answering the Goddess disappeared in another flash. Sarah absentmindedly rubbed the scar on her face with hands that trembled violently, before turning around to face the Justice League members who had watched the display. "I guess you all want an explanation. Let's go back to the meeting room… I need someplace to sit down."

Briar's hand was on her shoulder, comforting, as they walked towards the conference room; Sarah slipped gratefully into a seat to ease knees that shook before resting her face in her hands. '_How can I do this? It's the Sorrows, I don't stand a chance, I _died _last time…'_ She forced herself to calm down, taking a few deep breaths, on the verge of panic, before looking up into the staring eyes of nine other people. "A-alright, so I guess you all want to know what the Sorrows are… well, in essence… death. There are three of them, Malady, Starvation and S-Slaughter. Malady causes sickness, Starvation… starvation and well, you get it."

"And they're here." It wasn't a question, but Superman's eyes were suddenly sharp as he perceived a threat to Earth.

"Yep," Sarah said weakly. "They're here, and I'm supposed to encage them again, using the dagger of Shakith. Um… I don't know what else to say."

"How about why you freaked out in there, kid," Green Arrow asked.

"I…" Sarah sighed. "It was my first mission. When I was sent to Tortall." She rested her head against the cool table top and continued talking. "I trained for almost six months before the Great Mother Goddess and her brother told me my mission drew near. When it was time to go I was given a bunch of weapons because mortal ones don't affect the Sorrows; I'm meant to draw a Gate of Idramm with the dagger of Shakith. The Sorrows… I should have died. Slaughter pinned me to the ground- that's where these are from."

The frightened young woman rolled up her sleeves to reveal the pale crisscrossing scars on her arms. "There are more all over my body, and Malady and Starvation had their shot at me as well."

Her little speech had silenced them; now they stared at her in open horror. Superman was the first to recover. "You don't have to risk your life for a home that isn't yours. I'll do it."

"You all heard the Goddess; they're my responsibility. Besides, the only person who can defeat the Sorrows is the person that can wield the dagger of Shakith and create a Gate of Idramm."

"So give Supes the dagger, teach him to do the whatsits." The Flash said, as though it was the simplest idea in the world. Sarah sighed and handed the man in blue the sheathed blade; as he tried to draw it white lightning engulfed his hands and he yelped as he allowed the dagger to drop to the table top.

Each of the League members tried to draw it, to no effect. "It's pretty obvious that I'm the one that has to deal with Sorrows."

Shayera looked sceptical. "No… the only thing that's obvious is that we won't be able to deal with the Sorrows using the dagger. We'll find another way."

Sarah gave her a patient look. "Ahuh. Pray tell, have there been any reports of giant rats, or hyenas, or cur dogs?"

"No…" came the baffled response.

"Well, then I guess I'm the only one that can see them then. You can't find what you can't see, and you definitely can't fight it." Sarah met each of their eyes, gathering her strength as she tried to convince them. "We need to stop arguing over who has to fight them and we need to find them. I'll need all the information you can get me about recent disease outbreaks, famines and wars. The sooner we find them, the sooner I can deal with them."

As they trickled out the door, leaving Sarah and Briar alone, the boy asked, concerned, "Sarah, are you alright?"

She shook her head. "I am so far from alright at the moment… I can't handle them. Not again, not after last time. I _still_ wake up with nightmares about them every so often, and it was three years ago."

He held out a hand, and Sarah stared dumbly at it until he spoke. "Give me the dagger."

"No," she replied, not relinquishing her grip on the blade. "There's no way I'm letting you go up against the Sorrows."

"Just let me try," he said, and Sarah resignedly passed the weapon over. As he tried to draw it he came across the same problem as the League members. "Well, it was worth a shot…"

Sarah gently took the weapon from his hands, placing it on the table before entwining her fingers in his. "Thank you," she whispered as she leant on his shoulder. "Thank you for staying, no matter how foolish it was."

He kissed the crown of her head softly, hugging her tightly around the shoulders, and they sat together in silence for some time, before Sarah stood and made her way to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took so long updating. I thought I had… but I realised this morning I hadn't. I'm kind of scatter brained at the moment…

Anyway, enjoy chapter 8!

**Chapter 8:**

There were at least two dozen reports on the table; reports of all the famines, plagues and wars on this version of Earth in the past two years. Sarah rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked at the clock on the wall. _Two thirty three in the morning, Greenwich Mean Time. _She had sent Briar to bed two hours ago, but she remained, slaving over a map and plotting points with coloured pins. Blue were the pins for Malady; a piece of ribbon signified a severe outbreak. Black indicated Starvation, again a piece of ribbon showed severity. And red was for Slaughter.

The Justice League had thought, and Sarah had agreed, that it would be better for her to sort through the information they had gathered; she knew what she was looking for. Only some of the reports made it into her final map; others she disregarded as not important. The door _whooshed_ open and Green Arrow walked through. "I see Batman isn't the only nightowl in the Watchtower. Burning the midnight oil?"

Sarah grimaced. "Yep. I'm normally not a nightowl, but this needs dealing with."

He sat down and studied the map. "So, kid-" Sarah scowled at his name for her. "What's the criteria?"

She shrugged. "Basically, the worst situations get a pin, the small ones don't."

He frowned as he looked over her piles of reports. "Okay, so why is the plague in South Africa not on your 'important' pile?"

Sarah frowned. "It is."

"Well then why does your 'not important' pile have the outbreak of malaria in Brazil and the polio cases in northern Africa?"

"It doesn't… does it?" She stood, lines creasing her forehead as she examined the two piles. "Damn it! I've muddled the piles again." She kicked the table in frustration.

"Get some rest, kid." Green Arrow said kindly.

"One, I'm not a 'kid'. Two, there's too much at stake for me to 'get some rest'." She snapped, scowling at the offending reports.

"You're no good to anyone if you pass out during a fight." He reasoned. She shook her head stubbornly, and he continued. "I'll carry you if I have to."

"Like hell you will!" She snapped again, and he stood up with a sigh, walking out the door only to return a few minutes later with a pot of coffee and a bowl of chips. When he walked in he noticed the pile of reports had been merged and all the pins had been removed.

Sarah nodded her thanks to him, taking a sip of coffee with a grimace as she sorted the stack into piles once more. He watched her, before asking, "Why is it taking so long? There aren't that many reports here."

"I've been over them three times so far, and each time I've come up with different flight plans." Sarah replied, before meeting his eyes, a fearful expression on her face. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know what I'm doing."

He sighed and took the reports from her. "Go to bed. Tomorrow we'll do a flightplan of everything, even the most minor plagues, and we'll go from there. Go on, scat."

Sarah sighed as she stood. Walking tiredly to her quarters, she settled down for a sleepless night.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah gripped her crashwebbing with one white knuckled hand, her other clutched her amber pendant while her eyes scanned the horizon through the view port of the Javelin they were riding in. Across from her, Briar's mouth hung open like a perpetual flytrap; he'd never been flying through the air before, and to him it was kind of a shock. _Kind of… a bit of an understatement there._

She was looking for any sign of the shadow the Sorrows left on all they touched; so far they had found nothing. Piloting the great metal beast was Shayera Hol; Green Lantern and the Flash had come along for the ride. They were flying over Ethiopia when the first sign of the Sorrows' presence made itself clear to Sarah; she gasped at the inky shadows that pooled over the land. "They've been here."

The winged woman brought the Javelin to a stop in midair, turning to Sarah. "Are you sure? Where?"

"The shadows of their magic are all over the place but I can't tell you where they are now. Hold on, lower the boarding ramp." Sarah unbuckled her crash webbing and stepped down the still-lowering ramp. Shielding her eyes from the bright African sun, she gazed over the horizon, and saw the darkness was greatest to the east. "Go east." She said as she climbed back into the Javelin. Instead of reclaiming her seat she stood, steadying herself on Shayera's seat as she studied the land out the window.

The woman turned the Javelin around without question. Sarah refined the direction the were travelling in from time to time. After an hour more of straining their eyes she was rewarded by the sight of a rat larger than any human, prowling slowly through a village. "Alright, set her down. Malady's down there."

"Where?" Shayera frowned. "I don't see anything."

"I told you so." Sarah muttered as the woman did as she was bode; Sarah strode down the ramp, stopping at the base. Looking around, she noticed ransacked buildings in dire need of repair; sick looking people sat in the streets outside, surrounding a building that looked to be a makeshift hospital. Sarah didn't know what disease was running through this country, but she was willing to bet it was deadly.

The young knight wiped her sweaty hands on her pants before turning to the people who had followed her down the ramp. "Stay here. You won't be able to help me."

Briar gripped her shoulder in silent reassurance; she covered his hand with her own. "It's just Malady, I should be fine." She tried to sound confident, and failed miserably. As she stalked out onto the open dirt she gripped the dagger, stopping when she felt she was close enough to the giant rat. Her eyes never left the creature as she pulled the dagger from its sheath and crouched low on the street, beginning the gate.

As she drew symbol after symbol the crystal on the hilt of the dagger began to glow a soft golden hue; Malady noticed and lunged for the young knight. Sarah dove out of the way, putting a disc of power up to shield her work and wrapping herself in a crimson cocoon. The battle had begun.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Briar saw Sarah dodge seemingly nothing, and started forward, concern in his sharp green eyes. Green Lantern held him back with a strong arm, shaking his head. "She's doing alright at the moment if she's dodging; if she has to worry about you then she might not do so well. Trust her."

He gritted his teeth as he watched the scene tersely; Sarah somersaulted out of the way of another attack, suddenly she rolled to a stop by her work and withdrew the shield, resuming her work. Her eyes roamed as the dagger moved almost of its own accord; Briar couldn't know that Malady was stalking her now, watching her work with mild interest, not believing the woman to be a threat.

He watched as Sarah stood and backed away from the symbols she had drawn, beginning to chant in an ancient language. She didn't stop as she ducked out of the way; Malady had realised something was wrong and had leapt for Sarah. Briar realised she had been lucky to encounter this Sorrow on its own; it might have been a very different story if there had been either of Malady's brothers there as well. He longed to help her, to call upon the plants in the earth to attack the Sorrow, but that couldn't happen; his attacks wouldn't work in the slightest against a creature such as Malady.

Sarah had finished chanting; now the symbols in the dirt began to glow with crimson light streaked with silver; the mixture of Sarah's magic and the magic of the Gods.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah watched, out of range of Malady's attacks, as the giant rat tried to struggle against the power of the Gate. The creature was trapped in the circular vortex Sarah had created, and the young knight knew she had been lucky this time. As the rat struggled she extended to an impossible length, swiping at Sarah. The young knight took a step back, but she was too slow, taking a hit in the arm. With a final cry Malady was sucked into the Gate; Sarah's head spun as she dropped to her knees. _Oops, I guess this Malady was stronger than the last one…_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Briar saw the Gate's soft glow dim as Sarah lurched backwards and fell to her knees; as he started forward a red blur zipped out to the fallen knight and returned to the Javelin with the woman in his arms. Sarah, her eyes already bright with fever, said weakly, "I let my guard down too soon; Malady got me just as she was sucked in."

Shayera was about to take Sarah from the Flash's arms, Sarah shook her head. "No, don't. I might be contagious. It's better no one else touches me or anything I touch."

The Flash gently lowered her into a seat and strapped her in; her eyes fluttered shut as dizziness swamped her. Sarah gave into the lure of darkness as the Javelin took off, delivering Sarah to the Watchtower as swiftly as they could manage.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Briar watched as Green Lantern enclosed Sarah in an emerald bubble; she had been unconscious for most of the trip and the plant mage was worried. The Lantern bore her off to the infirmary; Briar made to follow but Shayera stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "We need to be decontaminated and placed in quarantine, just in case whatever Malady gave her is contagious."

The plant mage looked around, noticing men in weird suits trickling through the doors; the entire hangar was devoid of any other people. Nodding reluctantly, he followed the winged woman and the red blur known as the Flash to the showers being set up in the hangar.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Her head pounded like war drums; every inch of her body ached with the ferocity of sickness. Sarah hated feeling this way; and as she cracked her eyelids she groaned at the fluorescent lights of the infirmary. A sarcastic voice sounded beside her. "You're supposed to be some kind of great warrior, and you get beaten by a disease ridden rat?"

She tried to sit up, but Green Arrow pushed her down. "Hey, at least I finished her off. Let me up, Blondie." He shook his head, she glared up at him. "Let me up." She repeated, and he eased up under her sharp glare.

"Fine, fine." He helped her up; she rested against the headboard.

"What did Malady give me?" She asked when a wave of dizziness had subsided.

"The Ebola virus." He answered, and Sarah gasped. Green Arrow was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry, you've been given the antidote and you'll be fine in a few days. Just don't try to push yourself too hard."

"How long have I been out for?" She asked.

"A day and a half. So that's one down, two to go?"

She nodded, and closed her eyes. When she woke again it was to the sounds of two sets of footsteps. Briar had just walked in the door, a worried look on his face. Shayera bore a tray that, upon closer inspection, contained soup and water. "How are you feeling?" The young man asked as he sat beside her.

Sarah shrugged. "A little light headed, but I'll feel a whole lot better when I can get out of bed and deal with Slaughter and Starvation. Is that food for me?" She asked Shayera hopefully, and was rewarded when the red head grinned and handed her the tray.

"If you can keep soup down we'll give you solids in the morning." She said. "And you're not getting out of bed for another couple of days."

As Sarah scowled and dug into her soup, slurping without a care for table manners, Briar watched her closely. "Sarah, is there anything you want to talk about?"

She looked up from her ravenous inhalation of the soup. "No, why?"

"You were muttering and screaming in your sleep." He replied, sympathy on his face.

Sarah grimaced as she turned back to her food. "Ah, my imagination strikes again, aided by fever, no doubt. I was seeing what would happen if the Sorrows got to Ekallatum… They'll go away when I feel better." She wasn't entirely sure about that; now that she had to face her nightmares somewhere other than her dreams, chances were she'd be having them a lot more often. "So, how about reviewing the flightplans for Starvation?"

Shayera frowned. "Why Starvation? We have more evidence of Slaughter's effects."

Sarah shook her head firmly. "No, Starvation's next."

"But why-" Sarah cut off Shayera's question firmly.

"Just because." When she realised how petty that sounded she exhaled quickly. "Just because I'm not sure I'll be able to survive Slaughter. Starvation will be a push over, but Slaughter…" She swallowed hard. "At least if I defeat Starvation first, I don't have to worry about the consequences of falling to Slaughter."

Briar seemed shocked at her words; Sarah felt him stiffen from his seat next to her. Without speaking further, she rolled up the sleeves of her long sleeping gown that she _hoped_ one of the women had changed her into. Then she pulled the hem of the skirt of the gown up a little ways, to her knees. She had revealed the pale scars from her first encounter with Slaughter. "I told you. There are more, all over my body." As they both stared in shock, Sarah continued quietly. "They _all_ came from Slaughter. Malady got to me first; she made me sick. For the rest of the fight I was dizzy, and disoriented, and I coughed like there was no tomorrow, but I was still mobile. Starvation, he made me malnourished, but that didn't affect me any worse than Malady until I cracked ribs coughing. But Slaughter-" Her voice cracked, and he rubbed her back.

"Slaughter is what my nightmares are about. They start up just after I finish the Gate of Idramm. When I started chanting Slaughter… he pinned me down. That's what he does in my nightmares too. He thrashed at me with his claws, and the pain was the most excruciating thing I have ever felt." She made him meet her eyes. "And I've been tortured using magic before. The _only_ thing going through my mind at the time was to finish the spell and to get rid of Slaughter. Not a thought about survival entered my head. I didn't think of trying to escape. I _gave up_ on living. Any creature that can make me do that scares the crap out of me."

He didn't seem to know what to say to that, so he hugged her instead. Sarah leant out of the embrace, turning back to her soup. "Can you two please leave? I really want to be alone right now."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The winged woman was speaking to J'onn quietly; both their gazes were on the monitor showing Sarah sleeping fitfully in the infirmary. She was in the grips of one of her nightmares; Shayera didn't envy her in the least. "You might need to talk to her. She's petrified of Slaughter, and that's _not_ the right frame of mind to enter a fight in."

"What exactly did she say?" The man's unemotional voice sounded mildly concerned.

"That she gave up on living the last time she fought him. I wouldn't be surprised if she was clinically depressed." The red head frowned at the monitor as Sarah cried out silently; the sound was muted.

"I will try to talk to her. She may not appreciate my attempts." He replied, a light frown on his face.

"How's the village we found Malady in, anyway?"

"It is already reporting lower fatalities, as are the surrounding villages. It seems the Ebola virus outbreak in Southern Africa has finally broken." He answered her question.

"Good." She nodded, relieved before turning to a computer, beginning to plot out the flight plans for Starvation and Slaughter.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah tapped her foot against the floor impatiently, her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised. J'onn had pulled her aside earlier that day to 'talk', and she had sat in stony silence until he left her alone with a sigh. Now she was sitting, once again, in the conference room, waiting for everyone to admit she was ready to go after Starvation. "Ahem, does my opinion not matter? I _am_ ready. The longer we sit here discussing a moot point, the more time the Sorrows have to kill people. Can't we just leave, already?"

"We'd like to make sure you're ready before we send you out against Starvation." Superman tried to placate the girl.

"I'm ready. Should we settle this in the training room? I'll thrash Green Arrow, will that prove I'm fine?" She asked. She was getting very impatient and irksome; if she told them the truth they'd know she was tired and hadn't been sleeping very well. It was four days since her attack on Malady.

"What did I do?" Green Arrow asked plaintively.

Black Canary whacked him on the arm. "I'm sure you managed to do something. You _always_ do."

"Are we still arguing?" Sarah demanded. She could be very intimidating when she wanted to be; unfortunately none of the heroes arrayed around her were intimidated. _That might have something to do with the various super power these people have._

J'onn fixed those disturbing red eyes on her; she shifted uncomfortably. "The argument is that perhaps you are too fatigued to fight Starvation. You have not been sleeping well."

"Yeah, well that's a given, considering the month I've had." Sarah snapped, before scowling at the amount of information she'd given away.

"And what kind of month have you had?" He asked; his red eyes were _very_ disturbing, she decided.

She gritted her teeth. "A bad one. We _aren't_ going to discuss it."

"What are Ekallatum and Topaz, Sarah?" Superman asked, and her eyes widened involuntary.

"How did you- I never mentioned them to anyone here." Her eyes narrowed.

"There are security monitors in the infirmary; when you were sleeping you cried out for both of them." He explained. "And when you first arrived, Batman watched you on the monitors after tending to your shoulder."

The Dark Knight was present for this meeting; he met her glare with an even gaze. "Ekallatum was my last mission, which I failed. A lot of people died, and it only happened a few weeks ago, and we are so _not_ going to discuss it." She sighed before continuing. "Topaz was my horse; the one Voelden killed when I tilted against him. And before you start thinking that I'm crying over a pet, Topaz was more than just my horse. She'd saved my life countless times against raiders, opposing armies and hillmen. She's been there for me from the beginning, since I first arrived in Tortall. She lost her life because I couldn't take an insult." She finished bitterly. "Now, if we're finished analysing how completely_ sucky_ my month has been, can we please get to the point? I'm more than capable to fight off Starvation, so can we _please_ stop this pointless argument and leave already!"

"I think another day of rest would be ben-" Superman was cut off by a _very_ angry young Messenger.

"No. Not another day of rest. None of you people seem to realise! I _can't_ rest, not when I know they're still out there. My nights will be plagued with nightmares for a long time to come; I'll be just as tired tomorrow as I am now. The only way to ease those nightmares is to defeat the Sorrows, so I know that, at least for a time, they're not going to bother me. Now. Who's going to pilot me down to the planet so I can search for Starvation?" She dared them to refuse.

Finally Wonder Woman sighed. "I suppose if you're going to work yourself into a temper, we might as well indulge you."

Sarah grinned brightly. "Good! Now, who's coming?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Batman and Green Arrow had decided to tag along; Wonder Woman piloted as Sarah clutched her amber pendant, as she had to find Malady. Briar sat behind her; he kept his hand on her shoulder for comfort for the entire trip. After a few hours of travel Sarah called the search to a halt. "There, on the horizon. One of the Sorrows has been here. Head west." The sun was setting, Sarah closed her eyes against the glare and used the Spell of Sight to change her perceptions; otherwise she wouldn't have been able to see the shadows clinging to the landscape.

Without cracking a lid, she directed Wonder Woman to make miniscule course adjustments; the Sorrow's power now appeared white against dark eyelids, and as the power flared Sarah called the journey to a stop. "Alright." Sarah opened her eyes; she saw the mangy cur dog prowling through fields of wilting grains. "Put her down."

As Wonder Woman brought the ship to the ground, Sarah unbuckled her webbing and gave Briar's hand a squeeze she stopped at the top of the ramp. In the days of rest she had had one thought had gone through her head; Malady had only noticed her when she had began the Gate. More specifically, when the gem on the hilt of dagger had started _glowing_.

So to prevent that from happening this time, she had procured a length of fabric that she was now wrapping around the hilt, covering the gem in several layers. When that was done she flipped one last glance at the League members. "If all goes well Starvation won't even notice me. Be back in a few minutes."

She trotted down the ramp, watching Starvation closely before she dropped to one knee and began to hastily scrawl the runes of the Gate of Idramm on the soil. The Sorrow didn't even notice her as it continued in its task of wilting the crops and producing famine throughout the world. Sarah had thought to discover him in Africa, like Malady, but instead Starvation had been found in north eastern Asia; she was unsure of the country. _It's not as though the borders are drawn in dotted lines, like on maps._ She thought to herself as she finished the symbols. _I can't believe he hasn't discovered me yet._

She stood and hastily backed up, whispering the chant as she threw her power into the Gate. The creature noticed her for the first time when the Gate opened; by then it was too late. She stepped out of the way, far out of his reach as the portal drew him away, back to the Divine Realms.

She turned back to the Javelin, walking up the ramp. When she saw Briar's questioning gaze, she grinned. "See? I told you I wasn't too tired to deal with Starvation."

"That's it?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Yep. My idea worked; Malady only attacked me when the jewel on the hilt started glowing. Starvation couldn't see the hilt, ergo didn't realise I was a threat." She sighed, self satisfied, as she put her feet up on the back of Green Arrow's chair. He pushed them off; she put them back up and he growled.

Batman watched her from his seat as Wonder Woman took off towards the Watchtower. "You're much happier now than you were earlier."

Sarah shrugged. "I'm happy when I'm winning."

"You still have Slaughter to deal with." He pointed out, but she wouldn't be cowled.

"Well, Mr Party Pooper, thanks for the sombre reminder." She said sarcastically. Briar glared at the man. "Now, why are we heading back to the Watchtower? We should go after Slaughter now."

"We need to get permission from all the countries we're going to pass over before we go after Slaughter; as it is that could take all day." Wonder Woman said by way of explanation. "We might as well wait it out at the Watchtower and get something to eat."

Sarah sighed. "Fine…"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Okay, so there are two major wars going on at the moment; one in the Middle East and one in Africa." Green Arrow said, shuffling the reports.

He and Black Canary were sorting through the reports while Sarah got something to eat. "She was in a much better mood when she got back then?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yep. I even caught her whistling. You'd never know she still had one of those… I think she called them 'beasties' to deal with." He answered, peering down at reports.

The siren had a frown in her voice as she spoke. "You and I, we chose this life; we can always give it up if it becomes too much for us. Can you imagine, being taken from everything you know and forced to live a life of danger and peril? She can't even walk away if she wants to."

"Well, she seemed happy enough when she first got here. It was just when she found out what her task was that she started flipping out. The kid's probably perfectly happy with her life, except when those Gods of hers mess around with her, anyway. So where do you think it'll be? Middle East or Africa?"

A voice from the door answered. They looked up to see Sarah standing there, munching on a granny smith apple while she lounged against the door frame. "It'll be the Middle East. If Slaughter were in Africa it would have felt Malady in trouble and come to help her out. And for the record, I am _very_ happy with my life. So, are we ready to go now? Who's coming with me this time?"

"Kid, it's night time in the Middle East right now. How will you see Slaughter's trail?" Green Arrow didn't seem to take her seriously.

"Well, the same way I found Starvation; I'll use a Spell of Sight to change my perception. Slaughter's power will feature white in my vision." She explained.

"Aren't you tired from today?" His words rang true in her mind; she _was_ too tired to do a Gate of Idramm tonight.

Sighing, she sat down in a spare seat and looked over the reports. "Yeah, I guess. So we'll go tomorrow then. Briar's worn out from the day of _sightseeing_ he had." The last part was said with a very dry voice. "I sent him to bed. He still hasn't adjusted to the different timezone."

He blinked and glanced at Black Canary. "That was easier than I expected. I thought you'd kick up a fuss about waiting."

Sarah shrugged. "Well, you made me realise that I have no where near enough Gift left to power a Gate of Idramm, so I kind of _need_ the rest. I'd have no chance of winning if I went now."

"After the scolding you gave us all in the conference room earlier…" Black Canary trailed off as Sarah glanced at her from the report she was reading.

"I swear you're channelling Alanna right now; I _can_ take care of myself, y'know. I'm not about to rush into a fight when I _know_ I'm going to lose. If it's just a high possibility, I _might_ risk it, but it'd be a hopeless waste of my life if I tried to beat Slaughter tonight." Sarah finished surveying her report and picked up another one.

"Alanna's one of your teachers?" At Sarah's answering nod Green Arrow continued. "What are your teachers like?"

Sarah shrugged, frowning over a detail in the newest report. "I don't really consider them my teachers anymore, Alanna and Wildcat are two of my closest friends. I can count on them for anything, just like they can count on me for anything. They've both got tempers; Alanna's nicknamed the Lioness because of her sharp tongue. Wildcat, when she began to train me, used to throw me out of bed at dawn, or toss a bucket of water on me to get me up."

"Nice. I have _got_ to use that one on Speedy sometime." Arrow snickered, and Sarah grinned.

"I learnt pretty quickly to get up before she arrived. You should see me and Alanna at balls and banquets though; we both have to be ordered to attend, so we wreak our revenge on King Jon by drawing conservative pigs into duels. It's such fun." Sarah sighed happily, her mind on her home.

"And are you close to the king and queen?" Arrow asked, curious now, his share of reports lying forgotten before him.

"Yeah, they're friends of mine. Obviously I can't call them by their first name in front of guests; when Briar and his family and teachers arrived I had to play at bowing and scraping to them, but Jon and Thayet are good people. Thayet's been there for me just as long as Alanna and Wildcat, and Jon, well he's king and the principle ruler of Tortall, he's busy more often than not, but he'll surprise ya every now and then. We go riding through the streets of Corus together; one big group with some of our other friends." Sarah smiled. "When I think about the kind of life I had before I went to Tortall, it makes me depressed. It had no meaning. Now, though, I ride horses instead of surfing the net, and help teach the Pages self defence instead of watching television. When I'm not way too busy with everything else, anyway."

Green Arrow shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Now, why doesn't Speedy have that kind of attitude? I'll buy her a horse if it'll get her off that damned box."

Sarah frowned. "Who's Speedy? You've mentioned her twice now."

"She's my protégé. She's a member of the Teen Titans, who're staying in the Watchtower for the moment because Deathstroke blew up their base. You might see her around." He sighed and put the report down. "Are you sure Slaughter will be in the Middle East?"

"Yep. Certain." Sarah replied.

"Then why are we still sifting through reports. Come on, let's all get something _decent_ to eat." He eyed Sarah's apple core; she shrugged.

"Sounds good."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah had awoken that morning in a foul mood. She'd gotten barely any true sleep; the rest had been fraught with nightmares of the Sorrows and the pain they caused. As a result, anyone she encountered with half a brain knew to avoid her; of course, not everyone on the Watchtower had half a brain.

She was sitting in the mess hall, munching on a bowl of cereal when the green boy plopped next to her. He was joined by the robot/man she had heard called 'Cyborg' and two girls; one in a red costume with a yellow cape, and the one with pale, nearly grey, skin.

Sarah glanced down at her bowl, and noticed she was only half through her breakfast. As stubborn as a mule, she decided not to move, even when Beast Boy started talking. "Hey! You're that girl that caught the stankball!"

Sarah grimaced, but didn't answer. She was _not_ in the mood for a conversation and she wouldn't be until she had finished her breakfast and had a cup of tea. Unfortunately, he was persistent. "So, what's your name?"

"Sarah."

"And where'd you come from? Hey, are you that girl that's the Messenger for the Gods?"

Sarah flicked a glance upwards, to see Cyborg whacking him over the head. "I guess you could say that."

"That is so _cool_!" He replied, and Sarah looked at the two girls.

"What are your names?" She figured if she was going to be assaulted with questions, she might as well take a risk and hope for some intelligent ones.

"My name's Speedy, this is Raven." The one in the red replied, and Sarah nodded in realization.

"You're Green Arrow's protégé. Great to meet you. A word to the wise; he's thinking of buying you a horse."

Speedy blinked. "Um… great."

Sarah made haste to finish her breakfast; when she had disposed of her tray she made her way over to a kettle and boiled water for her tea. Raven joined her. _Can't they just leave me alone until I've had my tea?_

Surprisingly, the young woman didn't try to talk to Sarah, and when she had made her tea she returned to her seat with her friends. _Ookay_Sarah took her tea to the conference room, where she was meeting with Briar and the League members to decide who was coming with her this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Long awaited, I know…

A/n. SOOOO SORRY!! I had uni stuff that I had to deal with (midsemester exams) and this chapter needed work, (thanks go to Orohippus, my beta, for letting me know) and I had writers block.

A TERRIBLE COMBINATION!!

Chapter 9:

"Put her down." Sarah said. Frowning, she reviewed the area where they had found the strongest of Slaughter's essence. The inky darkness pooled around industrial buildings, but there was no sign of the hyena itself. _He could be in one of the larger buildings, but it doesn't seem right… for a creature such as a Sorrow to be within a structure…_

She voiced her concern to her companions Wonder Woman, Superman, Shayera and Briar. The large man frowned. "We could come with you. That _is_ what we're here for."

Sarah bit her lip, her eyes travelling over the buildings in the immediate area. _It's not as though the Sorrows pay attention to anyone that isn't a threat; he probably wouldn't notice them anyway. And Supes, Wonder Woman and Shayera can fly us out of there pretty damn quick…_ "Alright. Come on, Slaughter's essence is strongest from inside _that._" She pointed to a behemoth of a building before scrubbing her hands on her pants.

Shayera squeezed her shoulder, sensing her anxiety. Sarah flashed her a shaky smile before stalking bravely towards the entrance of the building. She paused at the door, her hand hovering over the door knob. _This is it. It's do or die; it's time to face my last nightmare…_ She swallowed hard before turning the knob and walking quietly through the door. The dagger of Shakith was once again wrapped in an old piece of cloth, hiding the jewel on the hilt. As Sarah saw the metal floor of the warehouse she winced; if she had to waste time carving the symbols into the metal, forming the Gate would take a _lot_ longer.

The heroes walked behind her; Briar's presence was a comfort at her side. When they made their way inside the warehouse completely, the doors clanged shut loudly behind them. Sarah glanced back. The only light provided was a red glow coming from under a door way. "That isn't a good sign, is it?"

"No," Superman replied, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And that room is protected by lead paint; I can't see inside."

Sarah strode to the door of the inner room, her back held straight, steel in her eyes. _I can _handle_ this!_ She opened the door and stepped through, followed closely by the others.

Sarah felt her eyes widen at the sight that lay before them. The room was circular; they stood at one end, and a slim walkway led to the other end through the middle of the room. Bordering the walkway were two pits of red-orange flames that threatened a fiery death for all who misstepped. At the other end of the room was Slaughter. Sarah was shocked at the sight of the ferocious creature. It was cowled at the base of a chair- _no, throne_- and it was attached to the throne by a multi-coloured leash; Sarah followed the sight of it to a large pool of the same multi-coloured substance. She quickly looked away as she felt it try to pull her consciousness in; instead she focused on the occupant of the throne, just as he opened his mouth.

"Well, Kal El, come in. Do come in." The voice was deep and mocking; at the way Superman froze up, his eyes wide with shock, Sarah became _very_ worried.

"Darkseid." His voice dripped with hatred, Sarah never thought she would hear his normally gentle and kind voice use such a tone.

"Who's Darkseid?" Sarah asked Wonder Woman, but the woman wasn't responding; she was staring at the pool of light that had nearly drawn Sarah in.

"Kal El, how do you like my new pet?" The bulky man with rocky skin- now that Sarah could see him properly as he took a few steps off of his throne- continued. She gasped at his words, _He _enslaved_ Slaughter? How could he enslave Slaughter?_ She stepped back involuntarily, sparing a glance at her companions. Superman hadn't caught sight of the pit of multi-coloured light yet; he was focused on the man he called Darkseid.

The others, however, had not taken their eyes off of it since stepping foot in the inner room of the warehouse. "Superman," Sarah began in a warning voice, "Don't look at the technicoloured puddle, whatever you do." Just as she had finished, movement in the bright puddle caught her eye; as she glanced over she felt herself snared by its power.

A figure emerged from the puddle; Sarah took an involuntary step forward, as did the others. They couldn't take their gazes off of the puddle; Sarah felt her feet moving slowing against her will, travelling towards it. Luckily- or unluckily- a burning snake of multi-coloured energy grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her out of her daze, but closer to the puddle as it burnt the skin on her right arm.

A shrill, eerie voice screeched, "I will throw my siblings' Messenger in through the vent and into my realms myself!"

Sarah realised that she was facing not only Slaughter, who whickered in amusement at her predicament, but the Queen of Chaos herself. With her left hand she took the dagger of Shakith from its sheath and swiped at the Chaos creature. The dagger passed right through the Goddess without so much as an inconvenience; meanwhile the tentacle that had hold of her wrist still burned with the ferocity of a small sun. Sarah gritted her teeth, attempting prevent an outcry of pain, to no avail.

As she screamed in agony the Queen of Chaos continued. "That Wildmage bastard ruined my plans last time, but there is no one to ruin them this time. I will take over this Realm, and spread my chaos to the others. You cannot stop me."

Sweat rolled down Sarah's face; she was beyond screaming as she moaned in pain. "H-How'd you manage t-to get loose of your cage?" Her voice was snarky, if a little shaky.

That was the wrong thing to say, however, as she was flung _hard_ against the cold steel floor. The Chaos Goddess flung droplets of her murky, multi-coloured liquid all over her body; where they landed they burnt like acid. Her voice hoarse, she writhed with the contact as the Chaos Queen approached again. "Mother, a little _help?_!"

There was a crack, and Mithros, the Goddess and the Black God appeared, fury on their faces as they faced off against their sister. Gasping in pain, Sarah took a look around the room; Superman and Darkseid were exchanging blows; every strike sent a loud _crash_ through the room; all windows had been shattered by now. Briar, Shayera and Wonder Woman were still ensnared by the chaos vent; they got closer and closer as they took step after step. And the Great Gods were engaged in a vicious battle of wills against their sister.

Sarah scrambled to her feet, hugging her raw arm to her chest. She had to stop the other three from touching the chaos vent, at all costs. As she rushed to the trio, she grabbed Briar by the arm and spun him around. His sight of the vent broken, he regained control of his senses. "Sarah! What-"

"Don't look at the vent!" She gave him a little shove away from the puddle, for good measure, before turning back to the two women, who had continued uninterrupted in their journey towards the puddle. Next, she targeted the winged woman. Pulling her out of the way worked as well as it had with Briar, but Sarah ran into problems trying to distract the Amazonian.

Tugging on her arm, she couldn't get Wonder Woman to budge even the slightest from her path. "Damn superstrength…" Sarah muttered before stepping in front of the woman, to little effect. The super powered woman was too thoroughly entranced. Trying to pinch the woman's arm that didn't work; Sarah tried slugging her across the face, resulting only in broken fingers. "Ow! Alright Wonder Woman, that's it."

Sarah stepped back and lifted her pained right arm, her magic gathered around her fingers. _I hope I'm not misjudging my strength here…_ Sarah let loose, and the woman staggered back, blinking at Sarah. The younger woman was quick to draw her around, facing away from the chaos vent. "What just happened?"

"Don't look at the chaos vent, whatever you do," Sarah started without preamble, "And it looks like Superman could use some help with Darkseid, if you feel up to it. Briar, _stay out of trouble_. You can't help against Darkseid, look at him! And I've got to deal with Slaughter."

Sarah spoke too soon; a force tackled Sarah from behind, leaving scores of claw marks down her back as Slaughter rolled away from the attack. The others scattered, to help Superman or avoid Slaughter's wrath. Sarah staggered to her feet, the dagger in her hand as she glanced back at leash that once held the Sorrow; it was frayed. _I guess the Great Gods must be winning if Uusoae's leash snapped._

She felt the warm trickle of blood down her back as Slaughter skidded to a stop a dozen meters away. He regarded her with an interest that made her shudder, Sarah gripped the dagger in her right hand. _I can't do this…There's no way I can carve the symbols into the floor, not with Slaughter loose as it is. I'm just not quick enough. How, then, am I going to beat him?_

Slaughter leapt at her; she dodged, wincing as he scored a light hit on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Superman, Wonder Woman and Shayera were having a hard enough time with Darkseid. The gravely man threw Superman against a wall with one hand, while he gripped Shayera in a strangle hold with the other.

Wonder Woman picked herself up from the ground, a trickle of blood from a wound on her head. She flew at the man at full speed, fury on her face as she threw a punch at his face which had his head snap backwards- for all of two seconds. It seemed this Darkseid was stronger even than the Amazonian.

Shayera struggled for breath; her arms felt heavy under the weight of her mace. With a ferocious effort she brought her weapon up to bear with all her remaining strength; the corresponding blow loosened the monster's grip just enough for her to fall to the floor, gasping. She didn't stay there for long, however, as she let out a warcry and cuffed him across the face with all her might. The man barely flinched, sweeping his arm around, throwing her into a wall he stomped towards Superman.

The blue and red blur that was the Man of Steel collided with Darkseid at full speed; they both went crashing through a wall near Shayera as she picked herself up off the ground. She and Wonder Woman waded into the battle with the long suffering patience of warriors.

Sarah turned her attention to the battle between the Gods; they were still locked in a deadly triangle around their sister and would be conqueror. Briar was trying to watch every battle at once; he seemed out of place, without a task, each of the battles specific to those who partook in them. He could help no one, and that irked him so as he watched Sarah dodge an invisible foe with all the grace of a deadly gymnast.

The Messenger of the Gods was not faring well. She dodged and ducked, diving out of the way of the Sorrow's attacks. Every time she avoided an attack, he managed to get a score along her body on the way past. _Damn it! _She hissed in pain at the latest score across her stomach. She took stock of her injuries; a harsh burn on her right arm where Uusoae had grabbed her, a smattering of burns all over her body where the chaos queen had rained her acid like liquid atop her, at least half a dozen long scratches down her back, and now one across her stomach. All in all, it wasn't looking good for the knight.

Sarah had a flash of insight, a spark of knowledge from one of her first lessons about magic. She drew her Gift from her core, sending it _through _the jewel on the hilt of Shakith; it blasted through the cloth that covered the large diamond before settling on the floor in a circle; symbols settled slowly on the floor in crimson magic. The spell slowed and wavered as she rolled out of the way of another attack and pain ignited on her back. She bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out before focusing again on the spell.

It took several _long_ moments of concentration for the Gate to fully form; Sarah almost sent out a prayer, until she realised the Gods were right there, locked in battle, and began her chant in Old Thak. When she finished she looked upon the Gate of Idramm expectantly; when nothing happened her mouth dropped, even as Slaughter scored a solid hit against her back. She rolled with the impact, swearing. "Damn it! Why the _hell_ didn't that work?" She screamed with frustration. "I drew the Gate with the dagger of Shakith, in a way, so _why_ _didn't it work_?"

"Sarah!" Briar called out from his position out of the way by the wall. "Sarah, spells written in magic need something to bind them, or else they don't work! It needs something physical to anchor it!"

"The jewel should do it!" she replied, her mind racing as she watched Slaughter stalking her.

"It's borne of the Gods. You need something of the Mortal Realms to bind a spell made in the Mortal Realms!" Briar yelled back; Sarah wondered briefly where the scruffy former thief learnt all that. Sure, he was a mage, the equivalent of a Master in the Mithran Way, but she'd never imagined he'd know about magical theory.

Looking at the Gate, she frowned. _What can I use to bind it… Damn, blood will have to do._ Racing to the Gate, ducking under another attack by Slaughter, she quickly swiped a shallow but freely bleeding cut across her palm, holding it over the Gate as she began to chant again.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Superman threw a quick one-two combination at Darkseid; the man caught the attack in his hands, and they grappled for supremacy, neither gaining the upper hand. If there was one being in existence that Clark could go full strength again, it was Darkseid, a fact that he was taking full advantage of. He brought his knee upwards; when Darkseid broke his grip and doubled over Superman sent him flying through the wall with a powerful punch.

Wonder Woman was picking herself up off the ground; Shayera was laying motionless, her wing bent at an unusual angle. The Amazonian gave him a questioning look; he nodded to the Thanagarian woman; Diana moved to her side, turning her over to reveal a large bruise forming across her face. As the princess turned the red head over, she began to stir.

Superman didn't have time to worry over his friends, however, as Darkseid came leaping from the whole in the wall, his eyes blazing with his own type of laser eyes. Superman responded in turn; they were evenly matched, and the battle raged onwards.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Suddenly, three things happened at once. Sarah finished chanting and the Gate activated, sucking Slaughter in as she leapt backwards, away from his final attacks, Darkseid disappeared into thin air just as Superman was about to wallop him across the face; his momentum sent him spinning on the spot as his eyes widened in shock, and a booming thunder sounded, making every mortal clap their hands to their ears against the pain. "Why are our children fighting?"

Sarah realised the voice speaking had to be the Mother Flame, mother of all of the Gods. Mithros answered her, almost impetuously. "She escaped your imprisonment for her, Mother. She was attempting to coup this Realm, like she attempted the other Realm those scant years ago."

"Enough. You are being pert, my son," a male voice answered; through the pain of his voice Sarah recognized this was Father Universe. "And for you, my unruly daughter. You will be imprisoned once more, and we shall make certain you cannot escape for millennia to come. Be gone!"

The voices stopped, and Sarah hesitantly removed her hands from her ears as the others looked around. The Gods had disappeared, along with Uusoae and Darkseid. Sarah's knees buckled; as she fell to the floor Briar dropped to one knee beside her. "Are you alright?"

Sarah nodded, although she winced at the action as it pulled her shoulders and damaged back. "We're all _very_ lucky the Great Gods were available… we'd all be dead otherwise. Chaos isn't someone to be taken lightly."

"Where'd Darkseid go?" Superman asked, wary.

A voice inside Sarah's head made her grimace in distaste. As she relayed the Mother's message she winced. "The Gods have sent him to the Chaos Realm… the Great Mother Goddess says that that's where he so obviously desired to be. Ouch." This last was her own addition.

The Man of Steel lifted Shayera to her feet; the bird-woman swayed on her feet, her left wing hanging at an uncomfortable angle. Wonder Woman lifted Sarah to her feet and supported her as she flew above the fire pit. Briar followed on foot as Superman carried Shayera across.

As they made their way to the Javelin, Sarah felt an undeniable calm wash over her. She'd done it, this time without knocking on Death's door. When she settled down onto a seat on the bench at the back of the Javelin, Wonder Woman began to wrap her wounds in bandages to stem the bleeding until they reached the Watchtower.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Thank you all so much for your help. And thanks for believing in me," Sarah was saying as she shook Superman's hand.

"You're welcome here anytime," he replied, and Sarah turned to the other League members. She had shaken hands with each of them, and promised to visit. Shayera's wing was bandaged; her and Wonder Woman, who Sarah had been told was called 'Diana', were standing a little way away from the rest of the group; they had asked to come with them to Tortall for a time, to see what Sarah's life was really like.

She had agreed with a sigh; they were just following their protective instincts in making sure she was alright, and making sure her life was really as she described it, but that didn't stop it being annoying. And she had agreed on one condition, that they wear seemingly normal clothes, _not_ Wonder Woman's normal garb. "Well, I'll see you all when I bring Shayera and Diana back." She looked to Briar expectantly. In his returned gaze she saw concern; after all, she had only allowed three days for recuperation and she was still covered in bandages. There was another expression in his eyes; a curiosity that made her nervous.

When she had awoken the morning after the battle with Slaughter, he had been at her bedside, watching her sleep. When she had cracked her eyelids, he had greeted her softly, and then launched into a question about their relationship. She had avoided the query, claiming she needed to think on it further. As it was she was nervous about her answer. He would be returning to Emelan soon, one way or another, and while long distant relationships were possible, it was highly unlikely theirs would continue over two months of travel.

She joined him in stepping up to the two waiting women. In a warning voice, she said, "It's a pretty wild ride, so hold on tight." As she held her left arm out, they each took hold. She turned the inner circle on the pendant Mithros had given her shortly after her first mission and the world spun around them. They landed just outside the palace gates.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The three girls sat bolt upright in their seats, their teachers watching them in concern. "Sandry, what is it?" Lark asked in her gentle voice.

"Briar and Sarah are back!" all three girls answered at once; they stood hurriedly. "They're just outside the palace!"

Alanna and her husband George exchanged glances. They were sitting with the group of foreign mages; it was yet another ball the king thought necessary to throw in honour of the diplomats. The older Lady Knight stood with the young girls; her husband followed and moved to bow to the monarchs, explaining in a hushed voice what the girls had said. Alanna followed them out the door, as did Rosethorn and the rest of their teachers.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

As Sarah walked up to the guardsman on duty, she grinned brightly. "Lady Knight! You've returned! And you've brought more guests for his Majesty's hospitality!"

Sarah grinned. "Sure have. Can we pass?"

"Of course, Lady Knight, of course!" he didn't notice anything unusual about the two women that accompanied Sarah; at the knight's suggestion Shayera was wearing a very loose shirt, and a jacket on top, to hide her folded wings.

They made their way up the hill towards the palace; just as they got to the doors Briar was almost knocked off his feet by his three foster sisters. Alanna followed at a more sedate pace, but tugged Sarah into a tight embrace nevertheless, causing the younger woman to gasp in pain.

She withdrew from the contact quickly, holding Sarah at arms length as she ran experienced healer's eyes over her. Sarah felt her probing with her Gift and seriously considered resisting, but she allowed her mentor to see and sense her injuries. "What kind of trouble did you manage to find _this time_?"

"Well!" Sarah began, but her outrage soon melted into a rueful grin. "Let's talk about that later. Everyone," She turned to Briar's sisters, "I'd like you all to meet Shayera Hol and Princess Diana of Themyscira. Diana, Shayera, meet Lady Knight Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, and the mages Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, Daja Kisubo and Trisana Chandler, and their former teachers Niklaren Goldeye, Rosethorn, Lark and Frostpine."

Wonder Woman offered a small bow; Shayera gave a little wave, at which Sarah grinned broadly. "Let's take this inside. I could really use a decent cup of tea right now." Alanna led them to a meeting room fairly close to the ball room. When they were settled, Alanna went to organise refreshments and inform the king.

"So, how did you three know we were back?" Sarah directed the question to Briar's three foster sisters.

Tris lowered her gaze to the tabletop before answering. "We can speak to each other… in our minds."

Sarah nodded slowly. "That explains more than it doesn't." She settled into a seat with a sigh. Turning to Rosethorn, she gave a small grin. "Told you I'd bring him back without a scratch."

The woman turned sharp eyes on Sarah. "That you did. Thank you. Obviously, from the look of you it wasn't easy…"

Sarah blew the comment off with a wave of a hand. "No, your boy stayed well away from trouble. All the beasties came after me, instead. And here are the refreshments!" As a maid walked through the door with a large pitcher of juice and a stack of cups, Sarah didn't notice the figure slip in behind her until she was yanked to her feet.

When Thayet had finished crushing her in the vice-like hold she called a hug, Sarah was released once again, and fixed with a stern gaze. "Sarah, what happened?"

"Is anyone else coming?" Sarah peered around the doorframe. "I am _so_ not explaining this twice."

"Raoul's making his excuses to Jonathan; Alanna's going to be back soon, she said she was going to wake Wildcat." Sarah winced at this. "Alanna's going to wake Numair and Daine – he's sleeping off a spell he performed this afternoon-" It was night time in Tortall, "And Daine exhausted herself caring for a horse with a breach birth, so she's sleeping too."

When Raoul, Buri, who was his date for the evening, Alanna, Numair, Daine and Wildcat had made it to the room, Sarah was carefully appraised by the Shang, who looked decidedly unimpressed by the amount of injuries. When she took in her three broken fingers, she raised an eyebrow. "That's what you get for punching something improperly." She dared Sarah to argue with her snide assessment of her injuries.

Sarah, never one to disappoint, jerked a thumb at Wonder Woman. "_You_ try punching her in the face. Go on, I _dare_ you. Hard as you can."

At Briar's snicker, Wildcat frowned. "Why?"

After Sarah made the introductions to Wonder Woman and Shayera she sat back down she tried to sound nonchalant. "Oh, and Daine, there's a Chaos _bitch_ with a grudge against you out there somewhere."

Daine went pale, and Alanna frowned, pausing as she reached over for a biscuit. "What do you mean? Uusoae was imprisoned when her plan to take over this Realm was discovered."

"I mean," Sarah began, "that Uusoae _escaped_ her prison, and that she's none to happy with our dear Wildmage."

Sarah sat back and waited for the shock to subside. Numair put his arm around Daine protectively. The woman herself was sitting with wide eyes, staring. Thayet stood hurriedly, her face white as she walked to the door. "Jon's declaring the ball over. He _needs_ to hear this."

"Thayet, sit down," Sarah soothed patiently. "Uusoae's been recaptured. Who knows how long that'll last this time, but I'd wager we're safe for at least another night." Her voice was dry, and Thayet slowly sat back down, her eyes wide, and with good reason. Uusoae's plans had almost destroyed her Realm the last time she had been loose.

"What happened?" Daine asked.

"She'd teamed up with a major bad guy from their dimension." Sarah jerked a thumb at Wonder Woman and Shayera. "Long story short, she helped the big bad enslave Slaughter, so when we went looking for Slaughter, we walked into a rather large problem."

"She's underexaggerating." Shayera said dryly. "Darkseid, that crazy Chaos chick and a giant hyena is more than just 'a large problem'."

"How'd you do your arm?" Alanna asked, her eyes sharp.

"Uusoae managed to get ahold of me." Sarah grimaced. "She wanted to toss me into the Chaos realms." There were gasps, but Sarah shrugged. "The Great Gods came to my aid, though, and their parents sent Uusoae back to the corner for time out."

"Like they did the first time." Daine murmured.

Alanna suddenly frowned. The news about Uusoae had distracted her from what Sarah had said about Slaughter. "Wait a minute – you had to deal with the Sorrows again?"

Sarah's face turned grim. She placed the dagger of Shakith on the table; Alanna picked it up to examine it, curious. "Well, as it turns out… the duty of the Messenger for the Gods is to keep the Three Sorrows contained."

At the gasps of everyone, barring Briar, Shayera and Diana, Sarah frowned. "Hold on, how do you lot know about that?"

"When Mithros took you and Briar," Sandry explained, "Alanna told us of your earlier missions, including your first. You mean your mission was to stop the _Sorrows_?"

Alanna cocked her head, surveying Sarah once again. "Well, I guess I have to reassess the severity of your injuries. They aren't too bad, considering last time."

Sarah grinned at this. At Shayera and Diana's confused expressions, she explained. "Last time I was unconscious for two weeks."

Shayera nodded, looking a little impressed by the record. Daja frowned as her brow creased in thought. "So why was Briar needed?"

Sarah turned to the young man in question. "Yes, Briar, why don't you tell your sisters why, exactly, you were needed."

"Hey, you wouldn't have lasted long against Poison Ivy-" Sarah interrupted his answer.

"I know that. But I believe the girls want to know why you were needed past the _first day._" Sarah turned to the others seated and continued. "You see, Briar here was given an option by the Great Mother Goddess on the fourth day we were there; he could have left. Instead he stayed to baby-sit me."

"You wouldn't have realised you needed a solid anchor for the Gate of Idramm if I didn't tell you." He pointed out.

Sarah crossed her arms across her chest. "Probably not, but when I made my way over to check it out I would have bled on it."

"But would you have known to chant again?" he shot back.

Sarah's eyes narrowed before she broke out into a grin. "Probably not, and you were a big help, both in the fights and as support. Thank you, Briar."

He flashed her a dazzling grin, before turning to Rosethorn and his other former teachers. "You should have seen it! Horse-less carriages, light globes that don't run by magic, and we went to the moon!"

Sarah shook her head. "Are you telling me that going to the moon is as impressive as a light bulb to you?"

He shrugged, before turning back to Rosethorn. "And there was a woman with control over plants, but she _didn't _have magic-"

"People without magic that still have special abilities are called 'metas'." Shayera explained for the others in the room. "It's short for metahumans. They're abundant in our dimension – some of them use their abilities for personal gain, and others use them to help society."

"Like Shayera and Diana." Sarah supplied helpfully. "They're part of a group called the 'Justice League'. They use their abilities to fight the people that would otherwise wreak havoc against the nonmetas."

Alanna looked interested. "So what are your abilities?" She directed the question to Diana and Shayera.

"Technically we aren't metas." Wonder Woman explained. "I'm an Amazon. I have the strength of many, the ability to fly, and I'm less vulnerable to most attacks than others. My lasso, which I left at the Watchtower at Sarah's behest, has the ability to force people to speak the truth."

Realisation dawned on Wildcat's face. "_That's_ why you told me to punch her in the face as hard as I could. You tried it, and you broke your fingers anyway, even if you did it properly."

"Yep. She was enthralled by a Chaos puddle thingy." Sarah shrugged, before grinning wickedly at Shayera. "Go on, answer Alanna's question. What's _your_ ability?"

Shayera frowned. "I thought I was wearing this jacket to stop people from staring."

"They won't stare. They've seen weirder." Sarah promised. "Like giant spiders with human heads."

"Everyone here knows what a Spidren is." Daine frowned at Sarah, before staring at Shayera, confusion on her face. "Why did you compare her to a Spidren?"

"Perhaps Stormwing would have been more accurate, but even that's not the same. Go on, Shayera. Take off your jacket. Numair, if you so much as open your mouth-"

"I promise not to give your new friend the third degree." He rolled his eyes.

Shayera sighed with a shake of her head and shrugged off the loose garment, revealing her greyish brown wings. Daine's frown deepened. "But she's not an immortal."

"Nope."

"What's an immortal?" Shayera asked.

"They live forever unless killed." Sarah explained. "Wait, that didn't come out right. They don't die of starvation, thirst, disease or old age. Some of them have human parts, like the Spidrens, and others, like Griffins, Kudarungs and so on are just part animal."

Shayera snorted. "I _wish_. No, I'm a Thanagarian. I'm from another planet."

The Tortallans stared in shock, and Sarah frowned. "Come on, guys, how is that such a surprise? I mean, I've been on a mission to a _galaxy spanning_ government and met more than one kind of alien. Now you have too."

Before anyone could comment further, there was a loud _crack_ accompanied by a burst of light, one of Mithros' flashier entrances. While everyone else at the table, baring Shayera, stood and bowed, Sarah gave him a bored look. "Yes? You're interrupting our refreshments. Let me guess, you want Shakith's dagger back. But it's so pretty…"

He ignored her insolent tone. "The dagger is yours. You are needed."

"What?!" Sarah cried, outraged.

A/n. There's a very good reason why Shayera didn't stand to bow. Her people are very atheist in nature, due to the part where her and the Justice League kind of … killed their evil god. But anyway…


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, this is a reupdate, because I noticed a few errors in the story line – ie, the White Martians in the original update aren't the actual White Martians. I know a lot of the people that read this either don't know/don't care, but I do so I've gone over the rest of the story that I've written so far and dealt with those errors. Not saying the White Martians won't be in this fic, but it'll be a lot more interesting now, with hopefully a bit more depth.

Chapter 10:

Previously:

_Sarah gave Mithros a bored look. "Yes? You're interrupting our refreshments. Let me guess, you want Shakith's dagger back. But it's so pretty…"_

_He ignored her insolent and sarcastic tone. "The dagger is yours. You are needed."_

_"What?!"__ Sarah cried, outraged._

Now:

"No. I _just got back._ I am _not_ going on another mission for at least a fortnight; I need to lick my wounds." Sarah narrowed her eyes, daring him to argue. Unfortunately, as a God, he wasn't intimidated.

"I did not say we had a mission for you." Mithros explained patiently.

"Then what?" Sarah was wary; she returned to her seat, oblivious to the worried eyes of her companions on her.

"You are needed in a place you have already been; this is a mere courtesy, Messenger. The outcome of your interference has no bearing on the Balance, as such we care not whether you help." Mithros watched her carefully as he said that, waiting for a reaction.

"Where?" Sarah felt bone weary.

"Your friend Olivia Benson; her Earth is in danger of an invasion by aliens. What you choose to do with this information is entirely up to you. Farewell, Messenger." He disappeared with a flash, and Sarah slumped in her chair. After a moment she bolted the contents of her tea cup, staring at the tabletop.

Alanna laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sarah-"

The younger knight met her gaze squarely. "No rest for the wicked, huh? I guess I'll be back when I can…"

Thayet frowned as Sarah stood, making her way for the door. "Wait, you can't go. You're injured, just look at you!"

"Thayet, I don't have a choice in the issue. I was only there for the better part of a week, and even _I_ can tell that they can't handle an alien invasion on their own. I'm their best shot." Sarah didn't pause as she turned the knob, but her trainer in the Shang arts had turned against her as well.

"And what makes _you_ so ready to deal with an alien invasion?" Wildcat asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Um, the fact that I've actually _met_ aliens, for one… In fact if Shayera takes off her jacket you'll realise you all have too. Then there's the fact that I've helped repel Scanran invasions along these borders for the past three years. Fact of the matter is, chances are the people of 'Alternate Earth' wouldn't know what to do with an alien if they saw one." Sarah shot back. "We aren't arguing about this; I'm going."

"Wait!" Thayet called again. When Sarah turned around, impatient, she said, "You should report to Jon first."

"And don't think we won't help." Diana's voice was firm when she spoke. "You helped us out a lot by dealing with the Sorrows, it's the least the League can do for you."

Sarah frowned at the two women. "Well, _you_ certainly aren't helping, Shayera. Not with that wing. I'll check out the situation and find out what's up, then I'll tell the League. Now, make nice for a minute while I go speak with his Majesty."

She stalked out the door at this, wary of her jeans and t-shirt that she wore, even as she strode down the corridor towards the entrance to the ballroom. She threw open the doors, causing a pause in the merry music and stares to face her direction. Mentally, she saw herself as others must; her face stony, eyes narrowed, arm bandaged and held protectively against her chest, and her back kept painfully straight. Add the unusual clothes to that, and Sarah could see why she was being stared at.

As she approached the throne, she bowed low to Jonathon. "Sire, I return from my mission successfully and humbly request a private audience."

He took one look and stood, leading her out a small doorway. When she was in the hall she explained what had occurred on the mission quickly, and finished with, "And now I've been told there's going to be an alien invasion in Olivia's dimension, so I'm needed there. Thayet thought you might want to know."

"Sarah, you look exhausted. You should rest." His voice was as soft as hers; in a corridor that linked directly with the ballroom, they couldn't be too loud in their conversation.

"I know, but there's no time. Who knows how quickly the aliens will invade, time could be of the essence. I'll be fine, Jon." She looked down, then up again, a slight grin gracing her face. "Besides. This is _me._"

He shook his head. "Just try not to get yourself killed."

She would have feigned indignation, but his comment was justified, so she just shrugged, and her grin grew. "As my king commands."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

When Sarah returned to the corridor she had entered from, she found Wonder Woman and Shayera waiting for her. Sarah set off at a brisk trot towards her chambers, talking as she walked. "So, what can I expect from an alien invasion?"

Shayera tried to hide a guilty look; the silence stretched on for just a little longer than Sarah was comfortable with. "What?" She asked, immediately on guard.

"Well, it depends on the species. If it's Thanagarians, then you can expect them to try to make friends first." Shayera spoke quietly, and Sarah stopped in her tracks.

_"What?"_ She asked before she contained herself. "So _that's_ your secret." She muttered, before a guilty look passed over her face. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just a teensy bit stressed at the moment. I know you're a good person, I have no right to judge you. What can I expect if they aren't Thanagarians?"

"Well… a lot of different things, really." Shayera had recovered from her discomfort. "We couldn't really tell you, there's been so many different attempts."

Sarah nodded. "Thanks anyway. This is my room, hold on a second." She unlocked the door quickly, and when she walked in she heard a whistle of appreciation from the doorway.

Shayera and Diana's eyes were drawn to the wall of weapons she had hanging; it included broadswords, daggers, sabres, bows and any number of other weapons that had both women thoroughly impressed. Sarah grinned. "Most of them are presents from my friends."

Picking up a short sword, which she slung over her back in an unusual sheath, she moved over to the daggers, picking out two and separate spring loaded holsters. After she strapped those to her forearms, over the bandage on her right arm, she walked over to her closet and picked the most normal overcoat she could find, effectively hiding the weapons when she put it on.

They returned to the conference room; the sight there made Sarah stop with a frown. "None of you are coming." She spoke to the four younger mages from Emelan, who each had their mage kits with them, and looked ready for a trip.

"Yes, we are." Briar replied firmly.

"Ah, no, you aren't." Sarah replied in the same tone of voice. "It's too dangerous and I won't risk your lives in a battle against an unknown enemy."

"But you'll risk your own? Sarah, you could barely get out of bed this morning." Briar pointed out, much to Sarah's annoyance.

"That wasn't debilitation, that was laziness. Talk some sense into your students." The last part was directed at their former teachers, Rosethorn shook her head.

"We've tried, but the boy is determined to go and his sisters aren't much better." The plant mage sighed.

"Well, I've got news for you, bucko, but you and your sisters are staying here. Period. End of argument. Don't make me call the palace guards to escort you to your rooms." She threatened, poking him in the chest with a finger, and the young man snorted.

"As if they could." His eyes narrowed. "You don't need to protect us, you know. We can look after ourselves."

"Obviously not, if you're so willing to run into danger that isn't yours to handle!" Sarah replied sharply. Sighing, she softened her voice, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look, Briar, you've done so much for me already. I wouldn't have been able to cope with the Sorrows if you weren't there for me, the pressure would have been too much. But you need to listen to me when I say you are _not_ coming to 'Alternate Earth' and you are _not_ throwing yourself in the path of danger for my sake, not again." And then she kissed him softly on the lips, making him meet her eyes. She ignored the looks she was getting from the other occupants of the room. "Are we clear?"

He nodded reluctantly, giving each of her hands a squeeze even as the girls exchanged glances. "Be safe."

She cracked a grin. "Always. It's the invaders that should be worried." She turned to Diana and Shayera, glancing only briefly at Alanna, Thayet, Wildcat, Buri and Raoul, who were grinning wickedly at this new development. She knew she was going to catch trouble when she returned, but it was better not to dwell on the grilling she would receive. "Ready?"

They nodded, but before Sarah took each of their hands she strode back to the table and strapped the dagger of Shakith to her hip, letting her long overcoat drape over it to keep it hidden. Alanna stopped her from leaving and gave her a tight hug. "Happy Birthday for tomorrow, Sarah."

Sarah blinked; she had forgotten tomorrow was her twenty-first.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah had dropped the two Leaguers off at the Watchtower before quickly making her way to the dimension in danger, appearing in the corridor to Casey's apartment. She knocked on the door, and when the attorney's sleepy voice filtered through the doorway Sarah stepped backwards to allow the red head to see her face. Casey flung the door open, taking in her appearance with a dropped jaw. "What happened?"

The knight allowed herself to be dragged into the apartment before answering, "I had a mission a few days ago. We need to gather the gang."

"Why?" Casey frowned as she sat Sarah down on her couch, moving to the kitchen to pour her a glass of water.

"Apparently aliens are going to invade here. I need you all here to brainstorm any unusual occurrences that might be a hint as to the nature of the aliens. You know, are they green, are they purple… Do they use projectile or laser weapons…" Sarah accepted the glass and downed the contents before taking her jacket off. Casey stared at her for a moment before turning to her phone, dialling a number and speaking hurriedly into the handset. When she'd hung up, she called a few more numbers, and turned back to Sarah.

"Alright, they're all going to meet us at the precinct." Casey started towards the door, still speaking. "The only unusual occurrence I can think of is a new senator, Senator Christian Lake, pushing to completely disarm. But a month and a half ago he was a _big_ Bill of Rights lobbyer, especially the one about the right to bear arms."

Sarah's eyes narrowed; Shayera and Diana had given her a quick run down on the different alien invasions they had stopped; this matched almost _perfectly_ with the actions of a species of alien Diana had described. "You go ahead; I've got some support I'm bringing in on this, I'm going to get them now. Meet you there." And with that she disappeared, leaving Casey staring at the spot she had been standing.

She had an audience waiting for her at the Watchtower. "Well, hello. What a turn out…"

There was Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Black Canary and a dozen other heroes all seated around a much larger conference table than she had used while there. Batman had even managed to turn up.

"I told you the League would be more than willing to help out, Sarah." Wonder Woman explained.

"Well, thanks… Okay, so the only information my contacts have in the other Earth is that there's been a _major_ push for disarming, but the guy doing the lobbying used to be a lover of whatever amendment it was that lets Americans bear arms. That's it. I thought it sounded like the White Martians."

"It does not sound like White Martians, it sounds like the aliens that invaded from beyond our solar system." J'onn J'onz explained, his voice grave. "They were white, but they were not Martian."

Sarah winced. "Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you-"

"You did not. Many people cannot make the distinction." His voice was unemotional. "However, here they succeeded in disarming the world-"

"With my help. They fooled everyone, but J'onn told us what was happening, and we fought back." Superman finished. "If it's them, they'll try to block out the sun. They can't handle ultraviolet rays. And if it's them, chances are they'll try to infiltrate the government and other important institutes by replacing high ranking officials. They can shape shift."

Sarah nodded. "So, how did you lot get rid of them the first time?"

"Well…" The Flash grinned. "We got captured trying to rescue Superman and Shayera, and we kinda fought our way out. When the head honcho came down to gloat about the inevitability of the Earth's demise, we helped him catch some rays."

Sarah winced at the thought, and Superman brought up a display, showing several white, pasty looking creatures. "These are the aliens from outside our solar system." He brought up a second picture of a more defined creature – its arms, legs and head all looked more solid and less pasty, although it was hard to tell in a picture. "This is a White Martian."

"Right." The knight nodded for him to continue.

The Man of Steel replaced the pictures with one of a large, purple blob with tentacles hanging from the bottom half. "This was the aliens' leader. He was bigger, nastier, and he had psychic abilities that he used to torture J'onn with."

Sarah nodded. "And he's uglier."

Green Arrow cracked a grin. "Yep, and uglier."

The briefing continued for another fifteen minutes, before Superman sat back down. "So, who's willing to go to the other dimension and help out with this problem?"

Sarah was overwhelmed by the amount of volunteers – everyone. Not only did the people she had had contact with during her mission volunteer, but the others gathered put up their hands without hesitation. Turning to a man he called 'Mr. Terrific', Superman handed him the reins of command while the Man of Steel was away, and told another half a dozen heroes to stay behind, including his cousin, who he introduced as Kara.

"But Kal…" She whined, and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Metropolis needs you, Kara. You need to pick up the slack while I'm gone." She nodded grumpily to his words, arms crossed, sulking. The **_Girl of Steel_** couldn't resist one party shot.

"You get to have all the fun."

Sarah turned to Batman, who had surprisingly volunteered. "Won't Gotham miss you?"

"Nightwing will take over. He can handle it." As usual, his face was emotionless, as was his voice.

The heroes arrayed to help Sarah were mostly people she had met. Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Black Canary, Batman, J'onn J'onz, a woman in a top hat named Zatanna, and a man that looked remarkably like Green Arrow, right down to the costume remained in the room while the other, _rejected_ volunteers left. Green Arrow introduced him proudly. "Sarah, this is my son, the second Green Arrow. He took over while I was dead."

She started at his words, but shook her head. "I don't want to know, do I? But what's going to happen in Star City?"

"Speedy's been bugging us to let her patrol in Star City, and Arsenal's going to help out. Don't worry, we don't leave our cities unprotected. They'll be fine." He grinned, and Sarah shook her head again.

"I'm never going to get used to this. Good to meet you, Junior." She nodded to the younger archer, who scowled at the name. "What? Shall I waste my time saying 'the Second Green Arrow' _every time_?"

He cracked a smile. "I guess not."

After Sarah had been properly introduced to Zatanna, a magician, she looked to the group. "So I'm assuming magic works well against these guys? Because I know a spell that can destroy disguises, but if it doesn't work against these guys I'm not about to bother."

Zatanna grinned. "Why do you think I'm going? Magic works _very_ well against these guys."

Sarah returned the wicked smile before nodding. "Alright, so is everyone ready?" At their nods she muttered a prayer. "Mother, allow me to work beyond these injuries of the flesh in the upcoming battles…"

She felt a coolness flow through her veins, removing pain as it went, and she grinned. "Thanks."

Green Arrow Snr was looking at her weirdly. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yeah?" She answered as they each clasped hands and Sarah grabbed both his and Wonder Woman's hands, ready to transport them.

"Is she really your mother?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah tried hard not to laugh as they reverted to the other dimension. As seriously as she could manage, she nodded. "Yep, she's really my mother. When I was a child she braided my hair and told me bedtime stories. Of course she isn't!"

"Well, I was just wondering…" He trailed off at the stares they were receiving from passing pedestrians. They had appeared outside the steps to the Sixteenth Precinct, and the archer raised a gloved hand. "Hi there."

Shaking her head Sarah dragged them up the stairs. It was about twelve in the evening, but there were still a few straw uniforms walking around. Smiling brightly as they stared, she explained, "We're going to a costume party, but we just need to see a friend of mine first." Squishing into the elevator, Sarah managed to press the button before the doors slid closed.

When they opened again Sarah was the first through the door; she signalled for the League members to wait in the lobby before walking into the Special Victim's Unit. When she saw Casey, Cragen, Olivia, Elliot, John, George and Fin standing in the middle of the room, talking quietly, she strode over to them with a jaunty wave. "Evening. Hear the news? We've got an alien invasion on our hands."

Cragen met her gaze with seriously brown eyes. "Casey said you were bringing help."

"That's your cue." She called out in a sing song voice; the League members walked into the room, or in the case of the Flash, _zoomed_ into the room. "Guys, can I introduce you to some members of the Justice League; they're from the dimension my last mission was in, and they've offered their help."

The _legitimate_ law enforcers in the room stared at the bright costumes, looking between them and Sarah with jaws hanging. She had to fight from laughing. "Perhaps an introduction? Captain Donald Cragen, Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak, Doctor George Huang, Detectives John Munch, Odafin Tutuola, Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, meet Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onz, Zatanna, the Flash, Black Canary, and the two Green Arrows." Their expressions were bordering on hilarious. "Relax. They're the heroic type. Think of it like… Alanna being called 'the Lioness'. And they have superpowers."

"Superpowers? Like your magic?" Olivia's eyes snapped to Sarah at the word.

"Not exactly. But I am _so_ not listing them." Sarah shook her head.

"Well how will we know what they can do if you don't?" Elliot asked reasonably – too reasonably. He didn't believe her.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me, buster." She shook a finger at him, mock glaring. "None of you believed me about magic and other dimensions, and you remember how it was proved? I set my hands on fire and you were dragged to Tortall."

Olivia was smothering a grin, and Fin snickered. Munch was remaining unusually quiet. Huang interrupted any retort from Elliot. "Well then perhaps you should tell us their abilities, so we know what we're dealing with and how they can help?"

Sarah screwed up her face. "I don't think I know them all."

At this, Elliot laughed. Wonder Woman took pity on Sarah and began the list. "Superman, Green Lantern, J'onn, Zatanna, and I are all capable of flight. Superman, J'onn and I have strength far surpassing that of normal humans, and it is very hard to hurt us using normal means. Superman's also capable of laser and X-Ray vision, super hearing, ice breath and speeds approaching that of light. J'onn has psychic abilities and can phase through solid matter. Green Lantern's ring emits energy in the form of structures he creates with his mind-"

"It's a magic ring, he can make stuff like gigantic hammers-"

Green Lantern interrupted Sarah sternly. "It's not magic, it's-"

"Close enough to a magic ring." The knight retorted. "But Wonder Woman, do go on."

The Amazonian princess had a small smile on her face as she continued. "Zatanna is a magician of great renown in our dimension."

"Like Houdini." Fin grinned.

Zatanna sniffed. "He was a fake. I am a _real_ magician. With _real_ magic."

"So you can, what, turn us into a tree too?" Elliot was shaking his head, mirth on his face. Sarah could tell it was either laugh or yell with the male detective, so she let his attitude slide.

"Why a tree?" Ollie frowned.

"Sarah can turn people into trees." Casey explained for the emerald archer.

"Oh." His eyebrows raised at Sarah, and he mouthed the word 'tree'. She just shrugged, so he continued. "Nah, Zatanna does rabbits."

"And frogs." The magician promised, voice a little miffed.

"I've never seen you do a frog." Ollie crossed his arms against his chest, and Zatanna glared.

"There is a first time for everything."

"Alright, we're getting off track here…" Sarah interrupted, shooting a warning glare at Elliot. Maybe she shouldn't have let his attitude slide.

Wonder Woman's face held open amusement at the bickering, but she continued. "Flash can move at very close to the speed of light. Black Canary emits a high resonance destructive wave from her voice box. Batman and the Green Arrows are not metas – they don't have powers – but they are all exceptionally skilled with their weapons of choice and in unarmed combat."

"Yeah, Green Arrow can almost beat me with a long bow." Sarah added innocently.

"Hey! What do you mean, 'almost'?" The Senior Arrow asked. "We've never been head to head, but when you shot the bullseye you were at least an inch off target."

"Pfft, as if _that_ means anything. When this is over, me and you, with our own bows. We'll see who wins." Sarah knew she was being brash, and that she really didn't have a hope of winning, but it seemed like the proper thing to say. She grinned apologetically at Wonder Woman – she had interrupted the Amazonian that time – but it seemed the woman was finished with her explanations, so she had to add one last part. "But anyway, they wear the costumes to conceal their identities; they're crime fighters."

"Vigilantes, you mean." Casey replied, her eyebrows narrowing.

"Pretty much, but it's not that big a deal there. _Anyway._ They have experience with alien invasions, and they think it's a species they've encountered before." This was Superman's cue.

"We _suspect_," He amended Sarah's statement, "That it's a species that originates from beyond the solar system, judging by what ADA Novak told Sarah, because when they attacked _our_ version of Earth, they convinced us to disarm first. If it is them, they'll try to blot out the sun. They can't survive in ultraviolet radiation."

The debriefing continued for a few more moments; when it finished Sarah took a seat, putting her feet up on Olivia's desk. "So, where's Lake live?"

Fin held up a couple of sheets of paper with a confused frown. "That's just the thing. We checked the DMV records, his history, his website, everything. The same address turned up, but it don't exist. It's in the middle of the East River."

Sarah sighed. "Well _that_ reveals more than it doesn't. Any past addresses?"

"Just one, he moved out four weeks ago, but the building was condemned; it was demolished a week ago." Fin answered.

"Hmm… When's his next rally?" Arrow Senior took a seat at Elliot's desk and mirrored her position with a grin.

"Tomorrow." Fin answered. "That's _all_ the information we could gather on him. It's like someone hacked into the system and erased everything."

"Let me have a look." Batman strode to a computer and sat down without waiting for an invitation; he was logged in within a minute.

"How did you do that?" Cragen's jaw dropped.

"He's good like that. Well, what's the battle plan? What are we doing now?" Sarah asked. When too many eyes stared at her, she was put on guard. "What?"

"You should get some rest. You didn't give yourself enough time to recuperate from your injuries." Wonder Woman answered, but before she had finished speaking Sarah was shaking her head.

"Nope. I'm not tired." Sarah was lying; she could tell George and J'onn saw it. Probably Superman and Batman too. And one look at their faces told her they weren't going to let her get away with it. John mumbling drew the attention away from her. "What did you say?"

"I said, this is ridiculous. How do we _actually _know that aliens are invading?" He asked, a slight sneer in his voice.

Sarah blinked. "Well…" Everyone stared at the older detective like he had grown two heads. "I guess, the fact that while Mithros is a total _prat_, he's never steered me wrong before, and he said it was so. What's gotten into you, Munch? I assumed you'd accuse the United States government of inviting them over for tea."

"It's all a cover up by the state for some illegal activities they've been performing." He answered, a little too quickly.

Dryly, Sarah replied, "I doubt Mithros would be fooled by a conspiracy created by a _mortal_ government, Munch."

With her comment, attention was drawn back to Sarah. As she glanced from Superman to Cragen, she saw almost an identical expression on their faces as they both crossed their arms across their chests and look pointedly between her and the stairs to the crib. Sighing, Sarah stood. "Fine. I expect to be woken, mind you. None of this saving the world without me. I dragged you lot into this; I'll be damned if you risk yourselves while I get my beauty sleep." She trudged up the stairs, refusing to yawn until she was out of their view. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"How was she injured?" Cragen asked the moment Sarah had disappeared from view.

"She's got gashes all the way down her back, and her arm's burnt like she had acid spilt all over it." Green Arrow Senior replied with a grimace. "Slaughter and the Chaos Goddess did a real number on her."

The natives' jaws dropped. "She faced the Sorrows?" Casey asked, her eyes wide.

"You know about them?" The Archer asked, a frown on his face.

They each nodded uneasily. "The way I hear it, she had a hard time with them the first time." Fin replied, choosing his words carefully.

"She flipped out when she found out that was her mission." Arrow replied. "Like, _really_ flipped out."

Casey sighed. "So she's injured badly, and she's probably even more stressed now than she was when Krendice was trying to have her killed. Does the girl ever catch a break?"

Instead of replying, the League members busied themselves with separate tasks, planning and preparing for a possible battle the day to come. Minutes turned into hours, and they settled into a comfortable silence, the League members sticking to one side of the room, the natives to the dimension staying as far away as possible from the costumed crime fighters. All except for George.

He approached the Green Arrows with a curious expression; the younger was on the computer, searching for other disarming movements in other countries, while the older man was scowling. "Stop showing off. Just because _you_ can touch type." He muttered churlishly.

"Don't be jealous Dad, I wasn't dead for ten years. I've had time to practice." The younger man answered.

Huang chose this moment to speak up. Ignoring the 'dead' comment, he asked, "You're father and son?"

"Yep." The younger blonde responded, typing away with a frown of concentration on his face.

"And you both have the same title? Green Arrow?" George continued to question.

"Yeah…"

"How did you get involved with your vigilante activities?"

"Just what kind of Doctor are you? A quack?" The older man asked.

When George nodded the younger man sent his father a warning glance. "Dad…"

The door to the crib opened, and Sarah staggered down the stairs, rubbing her face with her hands, ignoring their concerned looks and questions.

"Sarah?" Olivia prompted. "What's wrong?"

Instead of replying, she walked to the refreshment station and poured herself a cup of water before walking out of the room, into the waiting area. "She was in emotional turmoil as she slept." J'onn's voice was quiet enough that Sarah wouldn't hear. "She was having nightmares."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Casey began in a low hiss.

"She needs to work through the emotions and experiences, otherwise she could develop psychological problems. You couldn't wake her." George answered for the Martian, and the attorney narrowed her eyes before walking out of the room, to the waiting area.

Sarah was sitting on the floor, one leg extended as she rested her arm on her knee and her head against the wall. She stared forward blankly; Casey bit her lip and approached cautiously. "Sarah?"

Slowly the girl's awareness returned; she glanced at Casey. "I don't want to talk about it, Case. Just leave me alone."

"You faced off against the Sorrows again." The attorney said, taking a seat next to the younger woman.

"Yep."

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" Casey probed further.

"Some of it."

"And the rest?"

Sarah glanced at the older woman, a dull look in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." She repeated.

"Sarah-"

"I failed a mission, okay? People died. A _lot_ of people died." Sarah finished with a whisper. The knight sighed. "You know how I am with injuries. They tend to make nightmares worse than usual. I'm fine."

Casey moved in to hug Sarah, comforting the younger woman. "Tell me what happened."

Sarah shook her head. "There's nothing to tell. I went on a mission for the Great Mother Goddess, and I failed it. A country fell. King Coskit, his advisors... they all died. Because I failed a mission. But I don't want to talk about it, so do you mind?"

"You should try to get some more sleep." Casey suggested softly, but Sarah shook her head.

"I won't get any sleep, not tonight." She sighed. "Let's just… talk. How's everything been around here?"

"The usual. Crime's been down lately; the SVU hasn't had that many cases to try." The attorney shrugged.

"That's good news." Sarah said quietly.

"Yeah. How's everyone back in Tortall? How's Topaz?" Casey asked, and she felt Sarah stiffen. "What? What happened?"

"Topaz died." Sarah whispered, and hung her head, withdrawing from the older woman's embrace. "Voelden of Tirrsmont challenged me, because he blamed me for what happened in Ekallatum… the mission I failed. I accepted, but I was so shaken by the challenge that I didn't specify the type of duel. I was an idiot. So he chose tilting. And when he tipped the lance - he was going to try and kill me - a visiting foreign mage sensed the metal in the wooden lance and tried to warn us. She distracted Voelden, and the lance dropped… Daine tried to save Topaz, but she couldn't."

"Oh, Sarah…" Casey murmured, hugging her again. "Will you be okay?"

Sarah nodded, but a hitched sob escaped her throat, and she buried her head in her hands, trying to ebb the flow of tears. Now wasn't the time to break down, not on the cusp of an alien invasion. After a while she straightened and wiped her face, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm down. "Sorry."

"What for?" Casey wanted to know.

"For breaking down like that. Now isn't the best time…" Sarah murmured, and stood, wiping her eyes once more on the sleeve of her shirt.

"You need to vent sometimes. It just comes out. Don't apologize." Casey advised her, standing as well. "You gonna be okay?"

Sarah nodded haltingly. "Yeah." But she didn't make a move to re-enter the squad room.

Casey gently guided her through the door, and work stopped again. Everyone stared at Sarah as she walked through the door. She blushed and made her way towards the corner, where she sat and busied herself with one of her daggers; she hadn't removed her belt or the dagger of Shakith when she'd gone to sleep in the crib. As she sat, studying the blade, Huang made his way over.

Before he could speak she glared at him. "If you start psychoanalysing me, I'm going to shove my foot so far up your arse you taste leather."

There was a choked laugh from across the room; Sarah glanced over to find Elliot grinning. "Who said I was going to psychoanalyse you?" George asked.

"You're a shrink. You tell me." Sarah answered, frowning as she examined the hilt of the blade; she pulled several strands of cotton from its intricate design before using her shirt to polish the gem on the hilt; it was unnecessary, but it kept her from meeting his eyes.

"You need to talk about-"

"I talked about it with Casey. Go harass her if you want details." She snapped.

He left her alone after that, and after a moment Sarah trotted back up the stairs, retrieving the rest of her weapons to give them a proper examination. She borrowed Olivia's desk; the female detective was peering over Elliot's shoulder as he typed into a search engine. As she picked up her third dagger to clean, she yawned and felt her eyelids drooping. A hand on her shoulder made her jump, and she looked into J'onn's red eyes. "I can make it easier for you to sleep."

She started. "Can you?"

He nodded and she bit her lip. "Hold on." She stood and walked over to the natives. "What's everyone up to?"

"Just researching. Looking for any unusual occurrences in the past year." Fin murmured from his seat, his face illuminated by the computer screen.

"Coming up with anything?" She asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Nothin' new." He replied, followed by similar answers from the other researchers.

"Alright, you should all get some rest." She nodded to the stairs. "It's the middle of the night, and the rally begins tomorrow at nine. We need to be prepared for anything when we get there; things could start happening really quickly."

"What are you going to be doing?" Cragen asked pointedly.

"J'onn says he can help me sleep without nightmares. He's a psychic." Sarah reminded them.

"And you trust him to meddle with your mind?" Munch asked, a frown on his face.

Glancing at the Martian, she nodded. "Yes. Go on, you're not doing any good here. We all need rest."

"What about your friends?" Olivia nodded to the superheroes, some of which were speaking quietly in the corner, the rest were either researching or looking for evidence of a hack on Christian Lake's personal information.

"I'll tell them the crib's available for anyone that wants to rest." Sarah answered. "But who knows what they'll want to do."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"You sure you know what you're doing? I'm not going to wake up with an obsession with spandex?" Sarah asked, a grin on her face.

"I am certain. You need rest." J'onn answered, his expression patient.

She settled down on the stiff bed in the crib, her friends from the SVU watching closely as J'onn placed a hand on either side of her head, his red eyes turned yellow and held her attention; she couldn't look away. Slowly she felt her eyelids drooping and peace stole over her mind; her last thought was that they had better wake her up before they left.

Casey heard Sarah's peaceful sigh as she watched over her young friend. "That's it? She'll sleep better now?"

The green man nodded gravely. "She will need to deal with her fears sooner rather than later, but it would be better for her to be rested for tomorrow."

Hazarding a look at the members of the SVU, Casey chose her words carefully. "Could you make her sleep through the day as well? She's injured, and she'll probably push herself past her limits if anything happens. She needs the rest."

"I would not presume to coerce her in such a manner." The green man replied. "I will not betray her trust."

Casey flushed red. "It's not that we want to betray her trust…"

"You are worried for her; it is understandable. But while making her sleep for the duration of the day might protect her, she would not be forgiving of such a presumption. You should all get some rest; some of the others will be up shortly." He phased through the floor without another word.

"That guy is just _weird_." Elliot muttered, staring at the spot he'd been standing. One by one they crawled into beds to sleep, but none of them could manage to get a decent rest with the prospect of an alien invasion hanging over their heads.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah stepped out of the car, gazing at the large crowd that had gathered around a man emphatically pointing to a picture of a little boy. She couldn't help but notice he was under the shade of a canvas gazebo. "- Killed by a stray bullet from a gun fired by his class mate! If we don't end this, _now_, more of our precious children will be killed by these machines of death!"

There was a roar from the crowd, Sarah whistled lowly. "He's gathered a bit of a fan base, hasn't he?" They had decided to drive, and Sarah shared a car with Olivia, Casey and Elliot. The heroes were flying, or being air lifted by their friends, but they were staying inconspicuous until Sarah gave the signal. J'onn had woken her, thankfully, a few minutes before they were set to leave for the rally, and Casey had passed her a bag full of donuts to scoff down on the way, as well as a bottle of water. When Sarah asked what the cops filtering into the precinct had thought of the costumed heroes she had been given a look that said 'Don't ask. _Please _don't ask'.

"Yeah, I guess he has…" Elliot trailed off as Munch, Fin, Cragen and George walked towards them. Two people in the crowd noticed their presence and turned around to greet them. When Elliot saw them recognition blazed in his eyes. "Goren, Eames."

"Stabler, Benson. Who're your friends?" They nodded to the rest of the dimension's natives. After the introductions had been made, the man – Goren – glanced at Sarah, who hadn't been introduced, with thinly veiled interest. "So, are you here for the rally, or are you looking at Lake for a crime too?"

"What're you looking at him for?" Olivia frowned.

"Identity theft. We can't find _anything_ on him, at all. Just a few addresses but no personal history." Eames explained, focusing on the detectives.

"We know why that is." Sarah murmured softly, watching the man with a hand on her amber pendant.

"What?" The man's sharp question alerted her to the fact she had spoken out loud.

"I mean…" Sarah glanced to her friends for support.

Olivia took pity on her. "You aren't going to believe a thing we're about to tell you. Lake's an alien."

"Like a Ukrainian?" Eames asked, confused.

"No, like ET, the extraterrestrial." Elliot replied.

"Right." Goren grinned, like it was one big joke, but it faded when he saw their expressions.

"We aren't joking." Sarah replied, focusing on the detectives. "And I suggest you go home, or head back to your precinct before the fireworks start. His kind are trying to invade your planet."

"_Your_ planet?" He asked, sharp as a tack. "What, are you an alien too?"

"Yeah, I'm a bloody a Wookie in disguise. Of course I'm from Earth." She answered, sarcastic. "Just not this one. Like Olivia said, you aren't going to believe a word that we say. Excuse me." She pushed past them, and Fin joined her.

"So how we doing this? We don't wanna cause a riot."

Sarah's eyes narrowed as she gazed at the podium, her hand around the piece of amber at her neck. Then Sarah grinned wickedly. "Leave that up to me." With that she strode around the outside of the crowd, right up to the stage. Walking up the stairs, surprisingly the guards didn't stop her. From Olivia's point of view, the young knight had a cocky grin on her face that inspired dread in the female detective.

"What's she up to?" She asked the others as Sarah pushed Christian Lake away from the microphone and cleared her throat. The others didn't get to answer as Sarah began to speak.

"Hi. My name's Sarah, and what I'm about to tell you is going to sound, well, crazy. I'm from another dimension, and this version of Earth is at risk of alien invasion." This started a wave of laughter throughout the crowd, but Sarah pushed on. "Like I said, it's going to sound crazy. The truth of the matter is, Christian Lake isn't who he appears to be. Certainly, he wants this world to disarm, but only so his alien kinsmen can take over easier. Now, if this version of America is anything like _my_ version of America, by now I would expect these rent-a-cops to have rushed me. Unfortunately, they can't move, so you'll have to bear with me for a moment longer. I don't want anyone to panic, but I'm about to prove exactly what I've said."

Then she unsheathed the fancy dagger she had been wearing earlier, and held it up by the hilt. "What is she _doing_?" Olivia whispered, but a soft glow emitted from the hilt stopped any answer.

"This is a spell to stop all distorted images. In essence, it destroys disguises. Like Christian Lake's." Then she shouted a powerful sounding word in another language, and a bolt of golden lightning lanced from the jewel on the dagger hilt to hit Christian Lake on the chest. He doubled over, eyes squeezed shut, as his skin turned white and his clothes melted away. When he stood, Sarah gestured with her hand; a crimson ring of fire appeared around his neck.

"Move and I fry you." She wasn't facing the microphone when she spoke, but it picked up enough of her voice to amplify across the crowd. Without turning from Senator Lake, she spoke into the microphone. "Return to your homes, protect your families. And any other _unfriendly_ aliens out there, get the _hell offa this planet!_"

With that people turned to flee, and Sarah stepped down from the stage, keeping the Lake impersonator imprisoned up there, she released the bodyguards. Appraising them carefully, she realised they weren't disguised aliens, and gave them a nod. "Go home. Lake here doesn't need you anymore."

They turned and fled quickly, and Sarah let out an earpiercing whistle, signalling her friends to fly down from the top of the buildings. Several people hadn't run off immediately; some of them were the press. Sarah walked right up to a camera as the heroes set down behind her. "Don't worry folks, stay in your homes, let the professionals do their job, and there won't be any problems."

They headed towards the SVU detectives, and Olivia sighed, shaking her head. "Well, how do you think the public are going to react to that?"

Elliot shook his head. "I honestly don't know."

Sarah stepped back from the group. "Alright everyone, stand back a bit. I'm going to reveal all the disguised aliens in the immediate area." She held the dagger up, and gathered magic to her. Straining with the effort of performing such an encompassing spell, she finally cried out in the same language she had spoken earlier, and the same lightning sparked out, hundreds of bolts, stretching through buildings and further than the eye could see.

As Sarah recovered, a figure in the group doubled over and began to transform. Looking up, Sarah noticed in shock. "John, no!"

TBC…Muwahahahahahaaaaa


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

They watched in horror as John Munch, trusted Special Victim's Unit detective, transformed into an alien. When he was finished, Sarah slammed the creature into a wall. "Where is John Munch?" She growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why would I tell you, Human?" The creature hissed; Sarah didn't notice as her hands began to glow crimson. She was _angry_.

"Tell me, or I'll kill you." She promised, not bothering to get her Gift under control; it was obviously hurting the alien as it squirmed in pain.

"We put them in the ground." He sounded pleased with himself, even as she slammed him again.

"They're dead? _Wrong answer_." She snarled, allowing her hands to burst into flames. The alien melted around her hands; Sarah swallowed hard and turned to face the detectives.

"John…" Fin breathed, eyeing the puddle of alien muck at Sarah's feet.

"That wasn't him, Fin. Wherever he is, they must have gotten him before I came; he scoffed at the idea of aliens invading, remember? Damn it, I should have realised!" She turned and let her anger out on the wall, punching it with all her strength and ignoring the scraped knuckles she received in reply. _I should have! He was wearing a hat and those huge sunglasses, and a long sleeved shirt! He didn't let a single part of his skin get exposed to the sunlight! Damn it!_

While she was seething, hands opening and closing impulsively, jaw clenched so tight her teeth creaked, she noticed the two detectives from the Major Case Squad still standing with the SVU detectives, eyes a little wide, at least in the case of the woman, Eames. Goren just seemed mildly interested, one eyebrow raised as he stared at her. She had the feeling she'd picked up another observant type in that dimension – just someone else to psychoanalyse her. George would have competition.

"Why don't you two head home, before the invasion begins in earnest, okay?" Sarah tried, nodding to the two new detectives.

"We got off on the wrong foot. We thought you might like some help. I mean, even _if_ you have people that can fly," The man nodded at the Justice League members before continuing, "There's still only seventeen of you. Who knows how many of them there are?"

"Yeah, well, these guys are all used to the supernatural. We can't wait for you two to stop and gape, so I suggest you return to your precinct or go home." Sarah was in no mood to bicker.

They just stared at her. It was obvious they were going to tag along if they could, regardless of the stupidity of the idea.

She sighed. "Can you follow orders? Not from me, because the extent of my experience with aliens has been with ones that _didn't _want to hurt me, but from my friends?" At their uncertain looks, she continued. "If any of us tell you to get down, you get down. If we tell you to run, you run. If we say 'fire in the hole', you get the _hell _out of the way. Can you do that?"

Goren looked to Eames. "It's not as though this is a normal situation."

She nodded, taking a deep breath, seeming to recover from the shock of the situation in only a moment. "Yeah, we can do that."

"Alright, welcome to the club. Quick intro; my name's Sarah, as you might have heard. The people in the colourful costumes are Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onz, Zatanna, the Flash, Black Canary, and the two Green Arrows. Don't be surprised if we can do things that normal people can't, but I'm not going to go into our abilities now. Suffice to say your planet is in very good hands." Sarah turned to gaze at the platform, where the Lake impostor was still imprisoned. "Excuse me."

Batman intercepted her as she began her storm up to the stage. "Allow me." He wore a small smile before turning with a flourish of his cape. As he walked slowly, menacingly, towards the captive creature, Sarah saw his hand move to his belt and remove a batarang.

Olivia was at her elbow. "Where do you pick up these people? Batman just creeps me out…"

Sarah grinned as the Dark Knight said something to the alien, who attempted to swipe at him without touching the collar. She tightened it ever so slightly, just as Gotham city's protector swiped at the canvas sunshade with the batarang, opening a cut that let just enough light in to burn the alien's foot. "He tries, he really does." Sarah answered. "As for where I pick them up? I honestly don't know. I think _they_ picked _me_ up, actually. My last mission was to their dimension…"

"Ah. And is it a usual practice for people to run around in brightly coloured costumes in their dimension performing vigilante activities that would otherwise be illegal?" Casey asked from her other elbow.

"It is for the superheroes that protect the world and have _very sensitive hearing._" Sarah glanced at Superman, who was smiling knowingly. She just grinned.

"You didn't say they have super hearing!" Casey hissed, glancing from hero to hero, trying to find who had super hearing. "Who does?"

"Yes I did." Sarah shook her head, even as Batman sliced another whole in the canvas sun cover, engulfing the alien in sunlight. He turned around as the creature disintegrated, making his way back to the group.

"He didn't know anything." He said as he folded the batarang away in his belt.

"So you just killed him? Just like that?" Casey demanded.

Batman stared at her, as though to ask 'So what?', and Sarah hastily stepped between the Dark Knight and the lawyer. "Case, you don't understand. This is an invasion. We can't just apprehend them, and we can't spare anyone to stand guard over them. If we let that guy live and I got out of range my spell would have crumbled, then he'd've been one more enemy at our back."

The ADA stared at Sarah incredulously. "You condone what he did?"

The young knight scrubbed her face as she thought of the best way to answer. "Casey, you don't understand." She repeated. "If you'd dealt with invasion forces or infiltrated behind enemy lines before, you'd understand. This is guerrilla warfare, you don't leave enemies where they can stab you in the back. I know you won't understand, and I don't expect you to, but you can't stand in the way of what needs to be done."

Anger blazed in her eyes, and she opened her mouth to argue further, but Elliot beat her to it. "She's right, Casey. You're all used to enforcing the law with the odds in your favour; when I was in the Marines it was never so simple. It's kill or be killed, and I'd rather it be them than us."

The other detectives all watched with varying levels of interest as Sarah continued. "What would the government do to these bastards, if we _did_ apprehend them? It's just like raiding season; I can apprehend the raiders, maybe injure them painfully, and deliver them to the King's Own so they can wait for a hanging on Traitor's Hill, or I can aim to kill, rather than maim, and save them the anxiety of death row."

"You call that mercy?" Eames had raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

Sarah sighed, and with a quick prayer to the Goddess for patience she tried to explain. "It's more mercy than they deserve. Do you want to know what raiders do, when they manage to storm a village? It's nothing so simple as stealing the food and clothes they need to survive, if it were I'd offer every single one of them asylum and a job. No, no. They steal food, clothes and _women_. They rape the daughters and wives while fathers and husbands die at their blades. If you'd ever seen the mess they leave in their wake… you'd agree with many of the members of the Own; I'm much too kind to them."

Goren whispered something in Eames' ear; if Sarah had Superman's hearing, she would have heard him telling her to forget about it, because it's obviously done differently where Sarah came from. Cragen cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, I think we should focus on the task at hand. Where do we go from here?"

Superman had a suggestion, "Why don't we go to the nearest military base? They can organise proper recon and surveillance, better than we can provide anyway, and we can operate better if we have proper intel."

Sarah nodded. "Alright, it looks like it's about to get hairy. Are you all sure that you want to be involved-"

Fin interrupted. "They took Munch. They might have killed him. We're coming."

Cragen nodded. "Besides, your request for surveillance will be taken more seriously if you have the support of people from this dimension." He nodded to Superman, who nodded in return.

"But won't you get in trouble? That IAB rat seemed like a real prat…" Sarah was uncertain.

"Sarah, this is the fate of our _planet_ at stake. We aren't leaving it to people who don't even live here. It wouldn't be fair. Now come on, the longer we wait the more time them have to infiltrate." Elliot nodded to the cars. "We need to get to Fort Lincoln; will your friends fly?"

Sarah looked to the heroes, who nodded in reply. "Yep. Shall we? They'll follow above."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Hello! We're here to speak with whoever's in charge." Sarah released the button on the intercom and waited for a reply. Fort Lincoln was located in a foresty area, surrounded by trees, but the base itself was a monster of a building, an eyesore on the scenery.

The reply came with a tremor of fear. "You won't be admitted to this base! You transformed General Garrol into some, some _creature_."

Sarah sighed, impatient. "No, I didn't. I just showed what was being hidden; he wasn't General Garrol, he was an alien. What did you do with him?"

"Get off of United States Military soil, you w-witch!" The voice stuttered the word, and it trembled with fear.

"I'm a mage. Mages can't transform people into things they _aren't_." Sarah released the button again and turned to her companions. Muttering, she said, "I'm a witch too, but he doesn't need to know that. So I lie a little. It just makes it so much easier."

"I am the commanding officer of this base now that General Garrol is out of commission, and you won't be granted access! Now get off of US Military soil, or we'll come out firing!" The man seemed to have gathered his courage.

Sarah sighed. "There's no need for that, we'll leave."

She turned to the heroes. "Well, you didn't have military support the first time, did you?"

They exchanged glances. "Actually, we didn't catch the invasion this early last time. They managed to infiltrate and usurp the military, so we were fighting them too." Wonder Woman explained.

Just as Sarah was about comment, she felt a presence forcing its way into her mind harshly, violently just before she lost all sense of the world. The last thing she felt was her body flopping to the ground as another presence entered her mind, this one strangely familiar.

When she came to she was lying on the pavement, J'onn was kneeling beside her, his eyes glowing yellow as his hand sat coolly on her forehead. Casey knelt on her other side. Sarah struggled to sit up. "Gods, what happened?" She gasped out, feeling a warm wetness from her nose – it had started bleeding.

"A White Martian attacked you psychically." J'onn's voice was grave.

"White Martian?" Sarah questioned as she flopped back onto the concrete. Her arms were too shaky to hold her own weight, so she stayed lying on the cement ground as she asked her question. "I thought we decided those guys weren't involved."

"I sensed his presence in your mind and forced him out. I am sorry to say that may have contributed to the pain you are feeling now." His voice was apologetic.

"No problems, J'onn." She tried to shrug, but she was still lying flat on the ground, and the gesture didn't turn out as she had hoped. "But again – I thought we'd decided the White Martians weren't involved."

"Well it seems they didn't get the memo, kid, cause J'onn said it was definitely a Martian." Green Arrow Senior replied, standing just behind J'onn.

"So they, what, teamed up?" Casey asked from next to Sarah, worry on her voice.

"It would seem that way." J'onn replied, and Sarah groaned.

"Perfect. Just perfect. _Two_ sets of aliens invading." She screwed up her face at Casey, the closest of the SVU crew. "Your dimension sucks." At this she tried forcing her way into a sitting position, letting Casey help her. Just sitting had her feeling a little better, and she held up a hand, looking for someone to help her to her feet.

Green Arrow complied, steadying her as she swayed on her feet.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Olivia asked.

"Never better." Sarah bit out. "Remind me to learn occlumency one day."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Olivia pressed. "It sounded painful…"

She shot the detective a frown and a questioning look. "It did?"

"You were screaming." The woman's voice was low, and Sarah heard a trace of pity.

The knight bit her lip. "I don't actually remember much past the first moment. A couple of flashes of memory, but…"

J'onn saved her the need to explain further. "Something good, however, has come from the White Martian's attack. I was able to track his location to a base underground. It is somewhere nearby, but I could not get an exact position while trying to help you."

"Underground…" Elliot frowned in concentration. "What did that alien say before you melted him, Sarah?"

Her eyes widened uncontrollably as she gasped. "That he'd put John in the ground. Maybe he didn't mean dead, maybe he meant-"

"Superman." The Dark Knight nodded towards the Kryptonian, who immediately began to scan the area with his X-ray vision.

Meanwhile Sarah had looked down at the mess on her shirt with a grimace – she had been right about the nose bleed. Before she could draw her wand, Zatanna walked up to her. "Let me handle that for you. evomeR eht doolb morf s'haraS trihs."

The blood disappeared, and Sarah smiled her gratitude. Superman signalled for their attention, and the twenty odd freedom fighters turned to listen. "There's a ship underground; we saw some of the same kind during their attacks on our Earth. They'll emerge from the ground when the aliens are ready to terraform the planet. We have to assume their plan is still similar to the one they used in our dimension, regardless of any alliances with the White Martians. More ships will fall to the ground from a high orbit."

"We have to get down there. John might still be alive." Olivia was determined, her jaw set stubbornly.

"Leave that to me." The Man of Steel took off, whirling like a tornado as he struck the ground about a hundred yards away, drilling into the soil.

Sarah turned to the law enforcers. "You should all get back to the precinct."

"What?" Elliot asked, obviously not amused by her suggestion.

"Look, I know we said you could help, but we're about to march into the enemy stronghold-"

"And you were just psychically raped, and you think you should just waltz in there too?" The male detective demanded, and Sarah grimaced at his choice of words.

"It wasn't that bad-"

"Sarah, even when you crashed _through_ the trees, off of your broom, a stormwing's talons ripping into your shoulders, burns up and down your legs, and crashed into a tree, breaking half of the bones in your body, you never screamed like you just did." Casey bit her lip. "Don't try to tell us that it wasn't that bad."

"She will not remember much of the attack, not even the pain, for a few hours." J'onn spoke softly. "Then it will come back to her."

"Are you saying she'll be fine to go into their stronghold, just because she doesn't remember that she was just assaulted?" Elliot almost yelled.

Sarah threw her head back, face to the sky, closed her eyes and counted slowly to ten. "Elliot, we aren't arguing about this. There are two things that you need to know – one, I brought these people into this, I'm not abandoning them to the danger while I go 'recuperate' from an attack that I'm not even feeling the effects of. The second – _you_ met your first alien last night. I met mine on my third mission. Do you really want a comparison about who's more ready for this?"

"We aren't going back to the precinct, not while people from _another_ dimension risk their lives to save our own." Cragen interrupted firmly. "And I'd like for you to reconsider that decision yourself. It's not only what just happened – you're still injured from your last mission."

Goren and Eames had been watching silently, following the group like dazed ghosts. Now Goren stepped forward, looking from the SVU detectives to Sarah, resting his gaze longest on Elliot. "So you guys know a lot about her? What are her missions? What injuries?"

Sarah glared at the detective, but Batman came to her rescue. "This discussion is a waste of time. If you want to find the detective alive – and any other hostages the invaders have taken – I suggest we get moving."

Her glare at Goren turned into a grin at Batman. Before Elliot could argue further, a _lot_ of aliens appeared from through the tree line, keeping under the tree cover as they fired energy weapons at the group.

"Shiiiitttt!" Yelled the older emerald archer as they ducked and ran for cover.

Superman had just finished his tunnel to the ship; Sarah pushed Elliot and the other law enforcers ahead of her as she yelled, "We're out of time, get into the ship! Go, go, go!" Sarah put up a crimson shield to block their energy weapons as they retreated into the White Martian ship. Superman took several hits in the chest; he faltered, before joining in the retreat. They were surrounded by literally hundreds of creatures; their only option was to enter the terraforming ship together, the detectives and other law enforcers tagging along.

When they entered the ship, Sarah quickly carved a few symbols into the entrance Superman had made, using them to bind a shield to the opening. Just in time for the aliens on the outside to collide with the pale red shield. She turned back to the assembled group, wiping the sweat from her upper lip. "That'll hold until I take it down or I die."

Zatanna examined her work, wary of the White Martians banging on the shield in an attempt to get to the intruders. "Very impressive work, Sarah. Very impressive."

Superman took charge of the situation once again. "Alright, we have two objectives here. We need to rescue the prisoners and find any White Martians. We should split into two teams."

As the arrayed heroes nodded and Sarah shrugged, the Man of Steel continued. "The White Martians will be hardest to deal with – they aren't affected by UV rays, but fire _will_ weaken them and kill them a lot easier than other methods. Sarah, I think you should stay away from the White Martians. You've already been attacked by one, so you'll be more susceptible next time. J'onn, I also think you should go with her, just in case."

As the Green Martian was nodding, Sarah was shaking her head. "If I come across one of those bastards, I'm setting him on fire." Her voice was serious. "I don't want J'onn near that. It'll be a liability to the mission."

"Cause arson isn't one of the three signs of sociopathy." Eames muttered, and Sarah glanced back.

"I don't wet the bed, and I'd never hurt an animal." She replied coolly. "And this is your planet at stake, if you don't like my methods, too bad." Her gaze flicked back and forth from Superman to J'onn. "Anyway, J'onn should go with you guys. I'll be on the rescue team, chances are that we won't even come across a White Martian."

There were glances from the League as they assessed their options. Finally, Green Arrow Senior sighed. "I'll go with the kid, keep her out of trouble. Son, Canary, wanna keep an old man company?" The 'kid' comment made Sarah scowl.

They both shrugged, Sarah glanced at the other heroes, to see who would join in with the rescue. Her gaze caught with Batman's, and held it. His face under his cowl was unreadable, but he turned to Superman. "I'll go with them."

The man seemed shocked at the Bat's decision. "Are you sure?"

"Someone needs to be able to handle the situation if the White Martians get control of anyone in this group." His gaze lingered over Sarah as he said it, and she felt her eyes widen, but she didn't question his words. The rescue team would need all the backup they could get.

In the end, Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Zatanna, Green Lantern and the Flash created the search party, and Sarah, the Green Arrows, Batman, Black Canary and the natives formed the rescue party.

Everyone waited patiently as J'onn focused on the surrounding area, searching for any Martians he could sense. "I have one. There may be more, but if I search too hard I will leave myself vulnerable to being read, and they may be able to tell our location and set up an ambush."

"Let's just start with the one you have, and deal with any others after." Superman gave the Martian a nod. "Where?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Superman had led the hunting team straight after the White Martian as soon as J'onn had locked on. Literally, _straight_ after, tunnelling through the walls of the space ship in a straight line for the creature. Sarah and the rescue party had resumed a quick pace, following Batman as he led them – he seemed to know where he was going.

They ran into the occasional alien susceptible to UV rays – Sarah fried them with an intense light from her Gift, as Batman used some sort of modified flashlight to melt them. Soon, the aliens had wisened up, wearing protective suits to stop the UV rays from Sarah's Gift and Batman's flashlight. Sarah used the short sword attached to her back with her modified sheath to cut open the suits before flooding the passageway with a brilliant light from her Gift. The result was the same – they became melted piles of muck on the floor.

The group prowled the corridors, trying to keep quiet as they hunted for prisoners to rescue, and hopefully an alive John Munch. Batman didn't tell anyone how he knew where they were going, nor did he give instructions on how to act in the alien ship, and as a result, the detectives were conversing in hushed tones.

More specifically, Goren and Eames. Sarah tried to ignore them as she trotted beside Green Arrow Senior, dagger out and ready for any unfortunate pasty alien to cross their paths. Unfortunately, Detective Robert Goren took the lack of open hostility as an invitation to keep talking. "So, how do you know Detective Benson?"

Sarah shook her head and kept moving, shooting him a quick glare before turning her attention back to the front as the older blonde archer shot a wayward alien with a flashbomb arrow. She tensed up for a moment, ready to fight off any more aliens that might turn the corner, but none followed. He had been alone.

Also unfortunately, Goren decided not to take silence as an answer. He trotted after her, speeding up to draw even, and bent down and looked up, his considerably tall body stooping low to look into her eyes. "You didn't answer my question." He had a half smile on his face, and his voice was good natured. "Why is that? Did it have anything to do with that Martin Carter case a few months ago, where he was found melted into his car?"

Sarah tried to hide the alarm on her face as he guessed at her first mission to that dimension. He caught it anyway. "Very good, I almost didn't catch that. But, you see, you can't stop the microexpressions that flit across your face before you have time to control your reaction. You let a little bit of guilt cross your face just then-"

"I had nothing to do with melting anyone into their cars." Sarah recovered enough to cut him off with a harsh whisper. It was true enough anyway. "And the reason I ignored your question is because your constant chatter is drawing aliens to our location!"

As though to prove her point another creature rounded the corner, followed by three more. These ones didn't have the benefit of protective suits. Batman beat Sarah to the punch, illuminating the corridor with his modified flashlight, and she relaxed back into her careful guard with the Green Arrow.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think-"

"No." Batman interrupted Goren quietly. "You didn't think. Now shut up."

"What's going on up there?" Black Canary called from the back, where she was patrolling with the younger Arrow.

"Just a philosophical difference between me and Goren." Sarah called back to her. "Nothing important."

"Philosophical difference?" Goren frowned.

"It's what we knights call it when we're about to beat the crap out of someone." Sarah warned. "Which I will do if you don't _shut the hell up!_"

"Don't encourage him." Batman advised in an emotionless voice. Sarah just gave him a nod.

"Sorry Bats."

He didn't acknowledge the apology, just turned back to the corridor and kept leading. Sarah sighed and followed, giving Cragen a shrug when she noticed his raised eyebrows.

They jogged down the corridors, running into sparse numbers of the aliens before Batman called them to a stop. "This door leads to a corridor, which leads to the detention centre."

Casey, who had remained somewhat silent during the entire trip through the bowels of the Martian ship, frowned. "How do you know?"

Sarah took one look at Batman's face and rushed to answer for him. "He just knows. He's good at this kind of thing."

Cragen looked sceptical. "Sarah, you know that the 'he just knows' excuse isn't enough for us. How _can_ he know?"

Batman fixed him with an intimidating gaze, and the most unusual thing any of the Justice League members had ever seen happened. Instead of backing down, the Captain of the Special Victim's Unit crossed his arms against his chest, meeting him glare for glare.

Sarah pushed in between the two opposing forces. "It doesn't matter how he knows, and it doesn't matter whether he's right or not." She gave them both a meaningful look before continuing. "Let's say he doesn't know where he's going. None of us do. That means that it'll be luck of the draw whether we make it to the detention centre continuing down this path or walking through that door. So for the sake of group harmony, why don't we just go through the door?"

"We could split up, we'd cover more ground that way." Elliot reasoned, but almost before he had finished, Sarah snapped back.

"Absolutely not. It's too dangerous."

"We have guns-" Fin began, but Sarah shook her head.

As though sensing the need for a demonstration, three invaders ran around the corner. Sarah pulled the gun out of Fin's holster and fired three shots at the first alien. None of them had any effect. Just as quickly, Sarah lifted her other hand and let three crimson bolts of lightning engulf the creatures, before she flipped the gun in her hand and offered it back to Fin. "Now can we _please_ stop arguing? We need to find John before the fireworks _really_ get started."

With that she turned back to the door; instead of trying to figure out the proper way of opening it, she blasted that too. Sarah took point again, with Batman; she was annoyed, agitated even, and she didn't want to see the unusual looks she was being given by the natives to this dimension. Batman trotted beside her. _The perfect companion when you don't want to talk to anyone._

Read and Review! If you like it, if you hate it, whatever… if you want to tell me what crap weather we're having here, and how great and WARM yours is, I don't care… ha ha.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, the next chap will be up…. Hopefully within the week… depends on how bored I get of my BRAND NEW NINTENDO Wii!! Woot!

Ha ha… sorry folks, I've been saving for months, and I'm a very excitable person when it comes to nerdy stuff… like comic books and gaming consoles.

Anyway…


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Dares to Dream for the helpful input. I hope people enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 12:

Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onz, Green Lantern and the Flash were all experienced Justice League members. As such, they knew the value of sneaking past enemy defences and not getting caught behind enemy lines. And right now, they were ignoring that value, following the Man of Steel as he blasted through bulkhead after bulkhead, clearing the path for his fellow League members.

He scanned the area ahead of him, there were just several more bulkheads between them and the White Martian; if he glanced backwards he would have seen J'onn looking apprehensive. It was never easy for the Green Martian to face the warlike counterpart to his race. Clark blasted through the bulkheads in short order, and drew up short when he saw the colossal figure of a White Martian standing in what looked like an amphitheatre.

The large creature took one look at J'onn and screeched. "We annihilated your kind! How are you here?!"

"What?" J'onn pulled up short, pain squeezing his chest. His species had been annihilated _here_, too. There were no Green Martians left in this dimension, just as in his home dimension. His momentary distraction allowed the White Martian to attack him first, his body twisting into a long snake as it stretched towards J'onn. Superman stepped up to bat, laser vision flaring as he swooped between the White and Green Martians.

Wonder Woman joined the Man of Steel on the offensive, using her lasso to grasp the creature around the neck, and _pulling_. The White Martian slipped out of the golden rope like a snake, lashing at the Amazonian, mouth agape as though it would swallow her whole. Diana flew straight into the gaping maw, summoning strength to her fists as she burst through the back of its throat. The hole quickly reformed for the shapeshifter, who turned his attention back to J'onn.

This time, the Green Martian was ready. His body stretched to the length of his white counterpart, intertwining with the creature as he kept his arms, grappling with the other Martian at the top of their intertwined bodies. Superman added his laser vision to the attack, and Wonder Woman pulled at the lower end of the White Martian, pulling at him like taffy, certain that at some point, _something_ had to give.

Green Lantern and Zatanna were blasting at the creature's body with their respective abilities – the man with his magic ring, and the woman with her magic. The Flash was at a loss as to what to do, until he ran at the pair, straight _up_ their bodies, vertically, to arrive at their heads. He danced on the White Martian's shoulders as he landed punch after punch on the creature's head.

The White Martian took it all in stride, using the force of Wonder Woman's pulling to unravel his tail faster, throwing the Amazonian into a wall, _hard_, and using the tail to attack first the Flash, who went flying and was caught by Diana, then Green Lantern and Zatanna, who protected themselves, and finally the Man of Steel, who took the attacks without any effect on the Kryptonian.

The heroes regrouped, attacking once more in unison even as J'onn kept up his effort of grappling with his counterpart. The battle was on.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

They made their way down the corridor, with the Arrows and Black Canary bringing up the rear. At the end of the corridor was a steep hill; from their vantage point they could see cages crammed with humans in an atrium at the bottom of the hill. Lightning fast, Sarah whipped out her wand and pointed it at the detectives, who had seen it a moment after Sarah and were opening their mouths to react- possibly loudly. "Silencio!" she hissed, almost silently. She continued in the same tone. "You've got to be quiet. Finite."

Their ability to speak was restored, and they each nodded seriously. Batman was peering over the lip of the hill, examining the number of aliens. "There are too many of them to take out." He finally said when he turned around to face the group.

Sarah nodded. "Then we won't take them out. Everyone wait here." As she moved to clear the lip of the hill, Batman grabbed her arm.

"What do you plan on doing?" He hissed in her ear.

She shook her arm gently out of his grip. "This." Sarah focused on the invisibility spell she knew from her Adept's test. She could tell when it worked from their eyes widening. From their point of view, it was a disembodied voice that spoke next. "Now everybody wait here, I'll need some cover when I make my move."

The young knight crept down the hill, her eyes wary as she counted the number of cages. There were four of them; the invading aliens were so overconfident that they hadn't posted guards; instead they milled about to perform some task Sarah couldn't identify, glancing at the cages periodically, but not watching them closely. It was sloppy security. And she was going to take advantage of that fact.

She moved to the first cage and gently melted the lock off of the door to the cage, before slipping inside and letting her disguise fall. "Shh!" She hissed when the weary-eyed prisoners began to react to her sudden presence. "Now, I'm here to bust you out, but you all need to wait for my signal, okay? I'm going to bust everyone out, including the other three cages. When I do, I want you all to rush outside, and straight up the hill, you got that?"

There were several nods, but one young man was impatient. "Why don't we get out now?! Come on, those alien freaks aren't waiting for us! We'll make it back to the surface, and-"

Sarah shook her head. "No." She said firmly. "We have the element of surprise here, but you aren't about to ruin it because you can't wait two minutes. Now pipe down, and get ready."

With that she stalked out of the cage; as an after thought she put a shield over the entrance so no one could leave before she signalled. The scene repeated itself in the next two cages, but the fourth was a little different. She unlocked the cage, and when she walked through the door and revealed herself a surprised call met her. "Sarah?"

"John! Oh, thank the Gods you're alright, buddy. When pseudo-you turned out to be an alien we all thought the worst." She hugged him enthusiastically before asking, "How long have you been here?"

"Three weeks." He answered, a shadow to his face. "Three _long_ weeks."

Sarah grimaced before clapping him on the back. "Don't worry buddy, we're here to get you out." She snapped her fingers a few times to get the attention of the other occupants of that cage. "Alright everyone, we're gonna bust out. When I-"

"No you aren't." Came the voice of a little boy in the corner. Sarah frowned, clutching at her amber stone before her eyes widened.

"Out, everybody out! The kid's an alien! Go, go, go!" She pushed John ahead of her, releasing the shields on the doors of the other cages as she focused on two new spells. The first; she put up a long, cylindrical shield leading towards the Justice League members at the top of the hill. Invaders moved to intercept them; the Green Arrows, Batman and Black Canary let loose with their various abilities. The second spell was a quick burst of crimson lightning, and she aimed it at the alien impersonating a small human child.

As he collapsed in a puddle of white goo, she turned and pushed the stragglers in front of her, waiting for the last of the prisoners to get ahead of her as she whipped out her sword, cursing her stupidity as she did. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! What use would a small human child be as a disguise for invaders? _Stupid!_"

A dozen invaders appeared behind her; she leapt at them with the ferocity of a Shang, keeping her sword limited to her uninjured left hand as she sliced and cut in a blur of movement. When that was finished she ran to catch up; she was gasping for air as she reached the top of the hill.

Olivia slung one of Sarah's arms around her shoulders, supporting her as Casey asked, "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

Sarah shook her head as they continued moving. "Nothing. Just- just used a lot of my Gift. I'm not going to be much good in the magic front anymore…" She took a look around; they'd picked up another forty charges. She looked to the Leaguers. "Alright, three in front, two in back."

Green Arrow Senior looked at her, sceptical. "Maybe it should be two in front, two in back, and you in the middle."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

His expression didn't change, but he shrugged. "Alright, you're in the front with me and Junior here." He jerked a thumb at the second Green Arrow, who had an exasperated look on his face. It seemed he agreed with his father. That, or he was sick of being called 'Junior'.

Sarah nodded before raising her voice. The time for skulking around was over; now was the time for rushing to the exit. "Everyone, stay orderly and move as fast as you can. Don't fall behind Batman and Black Canary, and don't move ahead of me and the Green Arrows here. If you do, we can't protect you. And try to keep together in the smallest group you can manage."

She shook herself free of Olivia's grasp and trotted gingerly to the front of the group. There she stood, her sword in her hand, bordered on both sides by an emerald archer. She refused to pay attention to the sweat that rolled down her face; if she had to use the Gift again, chances were she'd collapse on the spot. "Great Mother Goddess, grant me strength." She whispered, and waited for the cool sensation of power to flood through her veins. "Anyone?"

She stood, her head cocked to one side, until she shook her head. _I guess she's a little busy at the moment. That or the 'rules' say they can't do too much for a mortal too often…_ John Munch took her arm, standing more forward than the rest of the protectees. "No help coming?"

Sarah shook her head. "I already asked earlier; I guess helping me use my arm is the extent of the help I'll receive." Suddenly, she frowned. "And what the hell is up with them only putting a guard in _your_ cage? I mean, they were sloppy not putting any guards on the outsides of the cages, but guarding only one cage of four was pure laziness."

John gave her a grin that managed to look abashed and proud at the same time. "That may have been my fault. I, uh… caused them some trouble, trying to organise a revolt or two."

Sarah returned his grin broadly. "That's the John Munch I know and love. But that doesn't mean you get to stay up front with me and the bowmen. Seriously, you've been in captivity for three weeks. Let us do the rest." She clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a nod. "We'll get you out of here."

"Or, _we_ will, and she'll just push herself too far, and we'll have to rescue _her_ too." Ollie interrupted. "But we should get moving now, either way. If you'll rejoin the group, Detective Munch?"

John gave Sarah a look which clearly asked, 'Where do you find these people?' and Sarah shrugged, before nodding in the direction of the rest of the captives and detectives. He sighed and moved to join them, and the group was underway.

"I still think you should get behind us." Ollie said, almost cheerfully as they made their way through the bowels of the invaders' ship. Sarah refused, and he kept repeating the insistence that she get herself to the relative safety of the four Justice League members. Sarah finally called the group to a stop with a raised fist before turning to Green Arrow.

"Look, I've already told you, I'm not huddling in the middle. Stop worrying about me; I'm fine. Now, the quicker we get out of here, the quicker I can get that rest you keep trying to push on me." Sarah looked around and noticed they were in the corridor where they had split off from the others, right near the entrance Superman had blasted in the side of the ship, and her shield.

The younger Green Arrow, who had kept his silence since she began arguing with his father, opened his mouth, but he didn't get a chance to say anything as a long, white and pasty tail swept him with bonecrushing force into the wall. The older Green Arrow soon joined him as the tail swung around for another attack; Sarah was left alone at the front of the pack.

She gripped the sword in her right hand, knuckles white as she supported the trembling limb with her left hand. Trying for an attempt at bravado, she mustered a snarl. "Well, hello ugly." She leapt at the White Martian, swinging as she went, but the creature's tail morphed into a sharp tip and pierced her left shoulder, pinning her to the wall. She cried out in pain even as she noticed the detectives forcing their way through the crowd of terrified prisoners.

Sarah made a hard decision fast; she tapped into her life force to put up a shield around the group, admitting Batman and Black Canary when they rushed to the front. The disturbing sound of a high pitched chuckle stopped them in their tracks. "Ah, ah, ah… If you come any closer I shall attack your leader in a manner that will make my brother's earlier attack seem merciful."

"Th-there's two of them…?" Sarah groaned, her right hand gripping the sword as best possible even as her legs dangled half a foot above the ground. She closed her eyes tight against the pain, even as she heard Olivia and Casey crying out for her. When she snuck a glance between tightly shut eyelids, she noticed the detectives were banging at her shield, trying to get at the action.

She felt the world slipping, getting darker as she tried to hold onto the shield for as long as possible. The sword clattered to the ground, and she managed a nod to Batman and Black Canary; they attacked anyway, the Batman let loose with batarangs that exploded against the White Martian's body, and Black Canary screeched with all her might, trying to dissolve its body with the sheer force of the screech's resonance.

Sarah was conscious enough to feel the effects of the psychic attack when it began; she felt her grip on the shield crumble and fail as her body reacted violently; this time the attack was performed with such malice, such intensity that she lost the breakfast she had eaten in the car. Her mind slipped; the darkness ebbed closer as she saw Olivia and Casey break through her shield. The detective drew her gun and fired in futility at the creature, who had swept Batman and Black Canary aside.

The young knight's eyes drooped closed; she felt the barb in her shoulder being removed and she moaned in pain, unable to muster a further response. The last sight she saw before blacking out was the White Martian advancing on the detectives, who each had their guns out and were firing at the creature, trying their hardest to defend the ex-prisoners who gathered behind them.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A loud roar echoed through the amphitheatre; Superman had just succeeded in hurting the creature seriously. It fell to its knees, humanoid once again, as Wonder Woman delivered another crippling attack. J'onn finished it off with a blast of pure psychic energy. When they stopped to catch their breath the Green Martian's eyes glowed yellow. "The others are having trouble. There was a second White Martian."

One look and they had all rushed back the way they had come from, following the Martian Manhunter as he led the way.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_Now, now, what's this?_ A cackling voice intruded upon Sarah's blissful darkness.

_He was too strong. I had to protect the others as long as possible._ She tried to explain to the Graveyard Hag; she was too tired to argue.

_So you tapped into your life force? Well, I'm sure the others all thought you were intelligent, but I had an inkling that you weren't as bright as you let on._ The cackling voice continued, and Sarah almost groaned.

_If you're quite finished, I'm trying to die in peace here…_ She trailed off as the realisation hit her. She had tapped into her life force to defend the others; every mage knew that once you tapped your life force you were on a slippery slope to death. _I'm dead…_

_No, you aren't dearie. You _should _be, but you aren't. Because I'm so generous, I'm going to give you the strength to live on, and reduce the effect of your injuries, but it will come with a cost. When you have recovered enough that the shock won't kill you, I'll take the strength back, with interest. Are you interested?_

Sarah, despite her eagerness to get up and help her friends, was wary. _That's all? You'll just take the strength back? You won't try to force me into something I don't want to do?_

_Dearie, why do I need to force you to do anything, when you do anything the Gods ask anyway? You might kick up a fuss about it, but you always end up doing the job anyway. You're a good servant like that; you'll do anything to save lives._

Sarah would have scowled, had she been conscious. As it was she mentally sighed. _Fine.__ Do it. _

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Her eyes opened slowly; she found herself slumped on the ground, facing the view of the White Martian as it advanced on the detectives, who had run out of bullets moments earlier. He raised his tail, aiming slowly at Eames as Goren yanked her behind him. Sarah glanced over to find Black Canary out cold, like the Arrows, and Batman was struggling to stand.

A cold fury stole over her mind; Sarah stood with barely a wince, calling her magic to the dagger of Shakith. It glowed crimson as she regarded it almost peacefully; the magic had come so easily to her as she gathered it from the power the Graveyard Hag had lent her. She shook her hair out of her face, not noticing the blood on her forehead pasting a few strands in place. Her left shoulder ached; she suspected it might burn with agony if she allowed herself to pay attention to it. Her right arm would probably nearly scream with pain; she shunted the fact to the back of her mind as she noticed the creature getting closer to her friends. She didn't pay attention to the mess on her shirt; vomit mixed with blood from the overwhelming contact of the White Martian's psychic torture.

She stumbled forward, lifting the dagger as she noticed Olivia's eyes widening. Then she slammed it into the ground, using the action to focus on calling upon more power of the Hag's to lance lightning and flames through the diamond on the hilt towards the creature; it engulfed the White Martian, the creature screamed in pain before crumpling. Unlike its allies, it didn't melt. Instead it slumped to the ground, lightly smoking from Sarah's attack.

The detectives laid incredulous eyes on Sarah, who coughed lightly as she stared back in glassy eyed shock. Realising belatedly that she may have used just a _little_ bit too much of her lent strength, she felt her knees begin to buckle. That broke the spell; Olivia and Casey ran to her side as Munch, John, Elliot, George and Cragen ran to the sides of the Justice League members, all of whom were stirring.

"Sarah." Olivia shook her out of her reverie. "Sarah, come on, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just fine." She blinked sleepily; her new found energy had all but disappeared, replaced with fatigue.

Olivia looked at Casey over Sarah's head. "Come on, we need to get her and the others outside."

Eames and Goren helped the others gather the unconscious Justice League members; Batman stood of his own free will; Eames and George lifted Black Canary by her shoulders; one on each side. Munch and Fin took Green Arrow Senior in the same manner, and Goren and Elliot helped the younger Green Arrow stand as he regained consciousness- barely. He staggered lightly, almost in sync with Batman, who Cragen moved to support.

They were about to make their way towards the exit to safety- hopefully- but a group of fast moving colourful figures zoomed towards them; most in the air, and a red blur on the ground. "What happened?" Superman asked as he took Green Arrow Senior from Munch and Fin. Diana walked over to Cragen and took the support of Batman from the police Captain, and the Flash took over supporting the younger Arrow. Zatanna took Black Canary from Eames and George before staggering lightly under the weight, towards Sarah, who was drooping in Olivia and Casey's arms.

"naelC s'haraS trihs." The mess on Sarah's shirt disappeared; the young knight gave a grimace intended as a grin with a wince on her face.

George answered Superman. "We found the prisoners, and Sarah used an invisibility spell to free them." They started travelling towards the exit again as he continued. "She freed them, but the invaders attacked and she had to use the rest of her strength to shield their escape. When we got here a White Martian attacked and knocked out the Green Arrows; it attacked Sarah and… I don't know how she found the strength to put up a shield, but she did, and – "

"Life force." Sarah cleared her throat. "Tapped my life force. I probably should have died, but the Graveyard Hag gave me strength."

Superman pursed his lips as Goren continued the story. "The shield collapsed, and we, well we _tried_ to shoot it, but it didn't work. Then Sarah stood up, picked up her dagger, and electrocuted the Martian."

"And not long afterwards, you all arrived." Eames finished.

Superman nodded. "Let's get everyone to safety."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

It turned out, when Sarah had almost drained her life force, her shield had collapsed, allowing more invaders in on their heels. Rather than fight their way back to their entrance, Superman blasted an exit, and they burst out into what _should_ have been the sunlight. Instead they were greeted by the sight of dark, almost black clouds, and a couple of three legged creatures that reminded Sarah of the pictures of AT-AT's she had seen.

"Tripods!" The Flash yelled. "Move!"

Summoning her strength, Sarah stood under her own power and gave Olivia and Casey a shove towards the tree cover that offered protection from the large contraptions. She ran behind them, sweat pouring down her face as the numbness that had set in when the Graveyard Hag had given her strength was replaced by pain from her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Superman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern flying at the tripods. The alien creations didn't stand a chance as Wonder Woman and Superman smashed _through_ them, and Green Lantern used his ring to cut off their legs. J'onn finished them off by phasing his hand partially through their armour and pulling out what _looked_ like vital components.

"Where do you pick up these people, Sarah?" John Munch asked as they stopped at the edge of the tree cover.

"Dunno." She tried for a grin, but she couldn't keep the wince off of her face. "I'm glad I did, though. We need a game plan. If those clouds are natural, I'm a dancing Spidren. They've begun the invasion in earnest, and although we've killed their leaders, there's no telling whether there are more of them out there, or whether another White Martian will step up to be their new leader."

"Sarah makes a good point." Superman said as he landed. "We need to locate their cloud machine and destroy it."

"How should we do that? Aerial surveillance?" Sarah asked.

Superman shared a glance with the other members of the League. "We may not need to resort to that. Martian technology relies upon fusion generators; Batman, do you have anything that can sense unusual energy signatures?"

Batman gave Superman a _very_ patient look, before pulling out what looked like a PDA. "There are fifteen energy signatures coming from the immediate area. Thirteen of them are identical- the tripods- and two are unique."

"We'll need to be careful when we check them out. No doubt the fusion generator is heavily guarded." Ollie added, shrugging painfully. The Martian had done a number on his shoulder when he swept him into the wall of the underground base.

"I think we should set up base back at the police precinct." Flash suggested, none too obvious when he stared at Sarah's shoulder. "You know, so _we_ have an operations centre, and don't have to keep making plans out in the open here."

Sarah knew what he was doing. He wanted her and her friends to get to safety while the League finished off the invasion force. She narrowed her eyes, and he waved playfully, a dopey grin on his face. Looking to Superman, she saw a readiness that made her frown. The expression told of a willingness to force the issue, should she refuse. And he fully expected her to refuse. So she shocked him when she said, "I agree. The only thing is, we need to get everyone there. In case you didn't notice, we've got about forty more people than when we started off." After all, she had been the one to suggest the detectives

"We'll drop the hostages off at the hospital before heading to the precinct. Lantern." Superman signalled the man, and he created a disc of green power on the ground.

"All aboard the Lantern Express." Green Lantern grinned, gesturing to the disc. "Hop on."

"Go on." Sarah added. "These people can fly, it's your quickest way to safety."

A few of the former captives complied, but more looked sceptical, so Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Of course, if you'd prefer to be captured by the invaders again…"

She didn't need to finish the sentiment as the former captives rushed onto the disc. "We can fly some of you." Diana nodded to the detectives, but Sarah moved onto the disc, followed by Cragen, Fin, Goren, Eames, Munch, George and Elliot, leaving Casey, Olivia and Eames to fly with J'onn, Superman and Wonder Woman.

"I know these people have superstrength, or something, but we'll let the lighter women fly with them, all the same." Munch grimaced.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Okay, so Zatanna, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, J'onn and myself will check out the energy signatures-" A growl from Batman cut Superman off, and he amended himself. "Zatanna, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, J'onn, _Batman_ and myself will check out the energy signatures, Flash, the Green Arrows, Black Canary, and Sarah, wait here and we'll be back for a debriefing."

Sarah nodded calmly, but Green Arrow Senior narrowed his eyes. "Wait, but-" And they were out the window, Wonder Woman carrying Batman with her. "Damnit!"

"Calm down, Dad." The younger Arrow rolled his eyes, sitting down at a desk even as some of the uniformed officers stared.

Cragen took command, ordering them around, or more precisely, away, while the senior Arrow turned on the younger Arrow. "You know what they're doing, right?"

"Yep." Sarah answered for the younger blonde, and the other occupants of the room, now only the people involved with the invasion, looked at her in confusion. "That's why I agreed."

"_What_?" Green Arrow snapped.

"What do you mean?" Casey added.

"They're coddling us. Keeping us safe." Sarah explained evenly.

"But… you-" Arrow narrowed his eyes.

"It's too dangerous for everyone here. I knew that if I agreed, you'd never suspect, because you all know me well enough to know that I would _never_ agree to being babied." Her ears began to ring, and Sarah grimaced. She was further gone than she realised, and she swallowed hard, fighting to keep her composure before she coughed lightly. "Excuse me."

Walking to the toilets, Sarah entered a stall and closed the door, perching on the seat as she glanced down at her shoulder. Her shirt was soaked with blood, and she could see the gory hole in her shoulder. Very carefully she began peeling away pieces of her shirt from the wound, sweating as she fought not to cry out.

"Sarah?" Olivia's voice filtered into the stall, and she bit her lip, trying not to show her pain as she replied.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sure. Never better." She bit out, before changing her mind. "No." She reached for the door and unlocked the stall. "I need medical attention."

Olivia opened the door carefully, to see Sarah clutching at her shoulder, face red with the effort of keeping quiet, sweat dripping down her forehead, neck and back. "Come on. We'll get you back to the squadroom and call an ambulance-"

"No. No ambulance, no hospitals. Just a field dressing. I just need to pack it with some gauze and wrap it up. I'm just… not sure I'll be able to do it myself without passing out." Sarah grimaced, and the detective came to her side in the cramped stall, helping her to her feet.

"Alright. Let's just get you to the squadroom."

Sarah winced as the detective led her back to the squadroom. "We need some help here."

"Are you okay?" Black Canary supported her on her other side, helping her to a chair.

"Oh, yeah, just great." Sarah answered, swallowing against a wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. "Never bloody better."

Eyeing the mess on her shirt, the blonde woman grimaced. "Emphasis on the bloody."

"I just need a field dressing, you know, some gauze and a bandage. I'd do it myself… but I'm close to passing out as it is." Sarah focused on breathing slowly and deeply, and the blonde hero looked at her, worried.

"We should get you lying down-"

"Can someone just pack the wound first? You can get me lying down when I pass out…" Sarah groaned as Black Canary snapped on a pair of gloves and began to probe the wound gently. She sagged in the chair, feeling her stomach fall from beneath her.

"It looks like a clean shot through the shoulder, no broken bones, no cut veins or arteries…"

"So reassuring."

"Shh. And try not to squirm so much." Black Canary murmured, before turning to the detectives, Casey and George. "Does anyone know where the first aid kits are? We'll need more than one…"

The Elliot moved to the cabinet where the first aid kit was kept while George moved to his office, returning with his medical bag, pulling out bandages, a syringe and a vial that had an excessively long name on the label. "No drugs, doc." Sarah winced as she said it, wanting nothing more than to be able to take it back. But she knew she had a job to do, and pain killers would get her nowhere. "I'm fine."

A snort was her response, and Sarah glared at Casey as the attorney hovered. "You can't see how pale you are. Or the amount of blood on your shirt, even _after_ Zatanna cleaned you up. You're not fine."

Sarah was about to reply when Dinah began packing the wound with gauze, and she gasped in pain. Her eyes fluttered shut as the pain overcame her, and her vision turned black…


	13. Chapter 13

Alright folks, one, _maybe, possibly_ two chapters to go. Thanks again to dares to dream for the reviews and input. After this, the next story will be an NCIS fic, and it will continue directly from this one. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 13:

"She needs rest, and plenty of water. She's lost a fair bit of blood, and while I've given her adrenaline to constrict the blood flow around the wound, and a local anaesthetic to dull the pain, she'll need the dressing replaced every day." George's quiet voice filtered through the darkness; Sarah could feel someone's knees beneath her head, and the hard floor beneath her back.

"Can we move her? I think the crib would be more comfortable…" Olivia's voice came from her side.

Sarah let out a small gasp of pain, and her eyelids began to flutter. "She's coming around." Casey's voice came from above her, and Sarah fought the darkness, struggling to regain consciousness. "Come on, wake up."

The knight screwed up her face as she struggled to sit up; multiple sets of hands kept her down. "I'm okay. I'm fine." Sarah finally opened her eyes to see Casey staring down at her.

"You fainted."

"I passed out. Fainted sounds pansy." Sarah answered. "How long was I out for?"

"Long enough for us to finish packing your wound and patch you up good and proper." Dinah answered from her position next to Green Arrow. As Sarah watched, she cleaned a scrape the archer had received at some point during the incursion.

"Oh, thank the Gods." Sarah muttered as she tried to sit up again. "Oh, for crying out loud. Just let me up."

"I don't think-"

"Olivia! I'm gonna get up and walk up those stairs, with or without your help, and catch a half hour of sleep. I want you to wake me up when we get news, okay? Until then, I'd really appreciate some help up that excessively long flight of stairs." Sarah glared at the detective, and Elliot walked over from where he was chatting quietly with Goren and Eames.

The male detective shooed Olivia away, bending down to pick Sarah up clear off the ground, and turned to the stairs. "I _can_ walk, you know." She muttered petulantly.

"Right. This way's just easier." He replied, and Sarah had to admit that if she had had to make it up those stairs, there would have been multiple rest stops. When they were in the crib he set her down gently on a bed, covering her up with a blanket and tucking her in. "Get some sleep. We'll wake you up when Superman gets back with news about the fusion generator."

"Thanks El." Sarah's eyelids were drooping, and she sighed as she gave in to the sensation. If sleep was going to take her, she didn't have a choice in the matter either way. There was no point fighting it.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Flying through the air, the only sound the wind whistling in an ear, one could be excused for thinking how pretty Central Park looked from above. Pretty, that is, until a tripod crashed its way onto the grass and through the trees, firing at unsuspecting sightseers that obviously hadn't seen the news since the invasion began. Soon screams could be heard as they ran for safety. One couple didn't quite make it, as the man tripped over and his girlfriend stopped to help him up. The tripod's red eye swivelled to stare at the two earthbound humans, readying to fire. That's when Zatanna made her move. "Raeppa tibbar!"

And the tripod was transformed into a cute, floppy eared, white bunny rabbit. But only for a moment as the spell disintegrated, and it returned to its true form. Some spells just weren't meant to work on structures the size of a ten story building. But it did succeed in distracting the tripod from its intended victims, and now it sighted for Zatanna. Gracefully she banked out of the way, arms outstretched to stabilize her flight as a red blast of energy flew past her.

It was a mystery in her dimension as to how her top hat stayed atop her head when she flew. Some said it was magic, for she was the world's greatest stage magician. Other theories had gone so far as to say she wore a wig, and the hat was a permanent, _superglued_ feature of the wig. There was, however, a simple answer no one had considered. She just jammed it on her head really, really tight. In fact, the magic was on her hair – how else was it to stay in place when she yanked the top hat off of her head?

Now she did just that, reaching into the hat and pulling out a single, white dove, which flew at the tripod. Closely followed by hundreds more that flew straight at the tripod's glass eye, beating at it with wings that blinded. Superman finished it off with a well placed blast from his laser vision, and they continued towards the fusion generator.

And they were on their way again.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_You wasted all of your energy on that White Martian. You're particularly wasteful, you know that, dearie?_

Sarah groaned in her head. _Graveyard Hag.__ So good to hear your voice again. Do you have a point to this visit, or…?_

_Your shoulder is bothering you quite a lot, is it not?_

_It is…_ Sarah didn't see where this was going.

_Shall I make it so it doesn't? You'll be out for the rest of the invasion if I don't._

_What's in it for you?_

_Entertainment.__ You're very… interesting, when you deal with enemies that outnumber you._

_Thanks. _Sarah's voice was sarcastic in her mind. _That's it? Just entertainment?_

_Yes._

_Do it._

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Diana spotted the fusion generator lying in the middle of an intersection. It was a flat platform with four claws pointed to the sky, stabilizing ion beams concentrated on a sphere of nuclear energy focused directly above the flat platform. There were aliens guarding it – or at least, _trying_ to. They were having trouble as a green shape overcame them, leaving puddles of white muck in its wake.

The Amazonian saw J'onn draw up short as he stared, before her gaze was drawn back to the green figure, which had solidified to the humanoid form of a Green Martian. A very familiar Green Martian. "_J'onn?!_"

"It would appear I survived in this dimension, also." He spoke quietly, and they watched as the Doppel-J'onn turned to the fusion generator, and began messing with the controls.

A white tail smashed into the interface, destroying it, as a White Martian leapt at the green. The members of the Justice League stopped staring and rushed to the aid of the Green Martian, but they needn't have bothered. He destroyed the White Martian with a psychic pulse that left them all feeling winded.

Batman spoke for the first time, cradled in the power of Green Lantern's ring. "It seems he is more powerful psychically than our J'onn."

"No." The Justice League's Green Martian was quiet. "No, he is not. But I do not go that far with my powers – they are not skills that could ever be used to help people. Were I to do that to any creature, it would completely destroy their minds. We felt the power of the attack from here, and it was not directed at _us_. It is not a power I cultivate, but I am capable."

They finished their decent to the Doppel-J'onn, who started and spun when he heard their landing. He relaxed when he saw who it was, or rather, who it _wasn't._ It seemed the appearance of other fighters against the invasion was a welcome one. "Hello." His voice was low, guarded as he surveyed the members of the Justice League.

"Uh, hi…" Superman stepped forward hesitantly, hand outstretched. "We're-"

"Members of the Justice League. I felt the appearance of more freedom fighters, and the White Martian was quite cooperative in relinquishing the information he had on you." Doppel-J'onn's voice was unemotional.

"We appreciate the help with the invasion-" Superman tried. Doppel-J'onn interrupted him.

"As I would appreciate some help with this fusion generator."

Superman shared a glance with Batman, who was watching the other Green Martian closely, before the Man of Steel shrugged. "We'd be happy to help."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah trotted down the stairs, a frown on her face as she saw Superman and the rest of the recon group standing there… with two Martian Manhunters. "What's going on?"

"Sarah." Superman began. "You're up."

"Yeah… why are there two J'onns?" Sarah asked.

"Well, it seems this one-" He gestured to one of the sombre Green Martians, "Is this dimension's sole survivor of the Green Martian race."

"A pity you weren't female." Sarah glanced between them. "I can't tell the difference."

"We are identical." The other-J'onn said, and Sarah just stared at him.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to tell the difference?" She asked, and the League members gave her a too-patient look. "And have you dealt with the fusion generator?"

"Yes. That was the first thing we did, about an hour and a half ago." At this Sarah glared at Elliot, who just shrugged unapologetically. "That's actually where we found… J'onn…" Wonder Woman trailed off.

Sarah shrugged. "Great to meet you, J'onn. What do we do now?"

"'We' don't do anything." Green Arrow began, but Sarah held up a hand.

"Save it. The Graveyard Hag leant me the strength to continue fighting. Apparently she finds me entertaining when the odds are stacked against me. You're not keeping me out of this fight." Sarah looked him squarely in the eye, and he sighed.

"Alright, let's get planning. We've been scouting; there are twenty two tripods out there, and that number is growing. We need to split up into teams and deal with them; then there's the fact that the cloud machine wasn't in the same place as the fusion generator, and it still has enough power to keep going for days, maybe weeks, even though we destroyed the fusion generator. Once we deal with the machine, we can set a trap for the invaders; we'll lure them out into the open, and Superman will get his superbreath going on those clouds." Green Lantern's military instincts kicked in.

"What kind of trap?" The new J'onn asked

"_That's_ what we'll have to figure out."

"Maybe we should plan the trap after we deal with the cloud machine." Sarah suggested. "I don't know, it's just an idea…"

"Supes, can you use your-" The Flash began, but Superman just shook his head.

"I've already tried. There's a lot of lead in the structures around the fusion generator, we need to split into teams to find the cloud machine."

"Hold on a second. If we're looking for a machine that creates clouds, shouldn't we start outside?" Sarah asked, taking a seat at Olivia's desk, sticking her feet up on the furniture. Batman gave her an impatient look, and she hastened to continue. "Of course, I'd wager you've all already done that, but I was just wondering how this machine works _inside_."

"The technology-" The Martian Manhunter from the Justice League dimension began, but Green Arrow cut in.

"It just does. Can we get on with it?"

"Okay, so do we have a map?" Elliot asked. "Let's get to it."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

They split into three teams; the first consisting of Superman, Batman, the Flash and the older Green Arrow, the second consisting of Wonder Woman, the Justice League's J'onn, Zatanna and the younger Green Arrow. The last team included Sarah, Green Lantern, Black Canary and this dimension's J'onn. It had been a struggle, but Sarah had, with the help of Superman, convinced the Captain Cragen to order all of the natives to stay put.

Needless to say, when Sarah stepped onto the flat, green disc that came from Green Lantern's power ring, Elliot glared. "Why are _you_ going?"

"Because I pulled rank on you lot."

"Pulled rank? In case you haven't noticed, one, you're injured and shouldn't be going, two, we _all_ outrank you here." Casey reasoned as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yah, but I outrank you with the League. They know me, they know it takes a bit more than a spear through the shoulder to stop me." Sarah grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"It might take a bit more than a spear through the shoulder to stop you, but what about those gashes on your back and the-"

"Shhhut up!" Sarah hissed. "Look, I _cannot_ sit still while friends risk their lives, especially not when I dragged them into this mess. So stop giving them reasons to leave me here."

Black Canary joined her on the disc of power, and it warped to form a bubble around them as Green Lantern began to move out into the open sky. The _other_ Martian Manhunter joined them, and they set out towards the business district. Sarah didn't recognize any of the buildings, but she hadn't viewed them from the sky before. That, coupled with the fact that she hadn't visited that version of Earth very often, meant they all looked the same to her. Luckily Green Lantern seemed to know where they were going.

They landed about ten meters from a blackened, charred platform bordered by four spokes that reminded Sarah of claws, reaching for the sky. "That the fusion generator?"

Lantern snorted. "What's left of it."

"Nice. So the cloud machine is somewhere in these buildings?"

He nodded. "The fusion generator had to be close to it to power the machine. Superman's been over the area with his X-Ray vision; these three buildings-" He pointed to three very old looking brownstones, "Are the only ones that have any structures big enough to house the machine that he can't see through. We'll take one each; my ring can detect traces of lead, including lead paint, so we should be able to check it out pretty quickly." As he spoke the other two groups made their way into a building, and Green Lantern led the way into theirs.

The corridor was dark; the lights were off as they made their way deeper into the old building. Lantern led the way, followed by Black Canary, Sarah, and finally the Doppel-J'onn When Sarah came across a light switch she flipped it; she was disappointed when it had no effect. Green Lantern noticed her trouble and intensified the light from his ring, bathing the area in a brilliant emerald green.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Conner Hawke, the younger Green Arrow, had his bow out and ready, a flare arrow to the string in case they came across any invaders in their search for the cloud machine. Wonder Woman was leading the way, with Zatanna bringing up the rear. From his position in front of Conner, J'onn's eyes glowed yellow as he concentrated on speaking with Superman. "According to Superman, the first area blocked to his vision is approximately twenty metres ahead of us."

The single fluorescent light in the hallway flickered, casting moving shadows behind the stair rails that led to the upper levels, creating an effect that Conner found creepy. Not that he would admit it to anyone. The shadow flickered again, and he raised his arrow, ready to fire. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he felt Zatanna's hand on his shoulder. "You were not present for the first invasion?"

"I was at the monastery… But I heard stories from Dad. I'm just a little jumpy." He blushed, but Zatanna nodded.

"It is better to be jumpy than complacent."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Clear!" Superman announced as he beat down the door of the first lead painted room. Moving onto the next one, Batman, the Flash and Oliver Queen, the older Green Arrow behind him, he sounded the all-clear again.

As they moved onto the next room Batman spied a box on the wall that had been cracked open, and freshly painted. Narrowing his eyes, he left the group to pull it fully open; his eyes widened marginally as he took in what he recognized to be a _very_ powerful amount of White Martian explosives. "Superman! We have to get out of here!"

One look at the box, and the Flash, Green Arrow and Man of Steel were racing from the building; the boy in blue stopped to give Green Arrow and Batman a lift, even as the Dark Knight raised a hand to his ear, activating the League comlink. "There are Martian explosives wired throughout these buildings, disguised with lead paint. Repeat, Martian explosives wired throughout these buildings. Get out into of there, now!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Conner Hawke and J'onn J'onz all paused simultaneously, glancing at each other with eyes that widened almost comically. Without a word they turned for the exit, Wonder Woman lending a hand to Conner as they rushed to safety. Out in the open, they turned to stare at the trap that had been set against the League…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"_There are Martian explosives wired throughout these buildings-"_ Batman's voice was tinny over the comlink, but Green Lantern got the message, swinging around to warn Sarah and the native Martian Manhunter. Just in time to see him raise a green, alien fist, aiming for the back of Sarah's head.

"Sarah! Duck!"

She complied without a thought, dropping into a crouch as she felt the wind of the invader's attack pass by her head. Lantern hit him with a burst of power from his ring, and the creature's disguise melted. Struggling to stand, he was forced back as Sarah summoned some of her flagging strength and hit him with a burst of brilliant energy. He began to melt, but they couldn't stick around to watch as Green Lantern pulled both Sarah and Black Canary along. "Batman says there are explosives wired all through the buildings. We have to get out of here."

They began running full pelt towards the exit; Black Canary had the presence of mind to pull a fire alarm on the way out. Just as Sarah passed the White Martian impostor, she felt a hand grasp her ankle, and fell heavily to the ground. Rolling onto her back, her eyes widened when she saw the upper half of the White Martian clinging to her leg, clawing its way up her body. "Ew, ew, ew!" She kicked at its arm, and it let go, before she blasted it with enough raw energy to melt ten White Martians.

Scrambling to her feet, she ran as fast as she could towards the exit, nearly mowing Black Canary over. "What happened?"

"Doppel-J'onn wasn't quite as dead as we thought." Sarah grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged her along. They joined the stream of exiting locals, and Canary stopped briefly to pick up a child that had dropped to his knees, a teddy clutched in his tiny grasp as he cried for his mama.

They were the last out of the building. They were ten metres away when Sarah felt more than heard the explosions, and the force of it lifted her into the air, before depositing her roughly on the ground. Dazed, she rolled over to see Superman standing over her, while Green Arrow senior pulled Black Canary to her feet, looking for injuries. Big Blue helped Sarah to her feet, running his eyes over her body- checking for injuries, Sarah presumed.

"I'm fine, Supes. Although, a little more warning that there are explosives in the buildings we're walking in would be _very_ much appreciated." She groaned, rubbing her neck. "How come you didn't see the explosives?"

"They used lead paint to cover it up." Batman explained as he approached. "I examined the electrical boxes they hid it in before we evacuated; freshly painted."

"How did they know?" Sarah frowned. "How did they know you wouldn't be able see them?"

J'onn joined the gathering, his red eyes serious. "The Martians were in your mind, Sarah. They know what you know."

"Oh, shit!" Her jaw dropped, and she turned away, her hand covering her mouth. "Crap! What are we… what am I going to do? I can't be a part of mission planning, what if there's another one out there? I'm more susceptible to their attacks… they'll get in easier each time. Shit!"

A broad hand on her shoulder turned her around, and Superman met her eyes evenly. "We'll come to that problem when it presents itself."

"It just did!" She snapped.

"She's right." Batman's vote of support was _not_ appreciated. "She can't be included in any of the planning. And with her injuries, she's a liability in the field."

Sarah glared at the Batman; although he was supporting her argument, she wasn't happy about it.

"Leave the kid alone, Batman." Green Arrow approached with Black Canary on his arm. "What's the plan?"

Sarah covered her ears. "La la la, not listening! _Don't_ start planning with me around. It'll ruin everything."

Batman grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, ignoring her hiss of pain. "You don't realise how serious this is. If they can get into your mind, they can alter it. Make you serve them."

Her jaw dropped, and she backed away from him, speechless. When she got control of her voice again, she stammered, "I- I could… they… take me back."

"What?" Arrow asked, and Sarah swallowed.

"One of you flying people need to take me back to the precinct. I'm too dangerous, you can't be watching for an attack from the front _and _an attack from behind. Take me back. I'll handcuff myself to the stairs."

"I can try to shield you from their attacks." J'onn offered.

"'Try'?" Sarah frowned.

"I may not succeed."

"Then it's too risky. I don't think you quite get how dangerous I am… maybe not to you, Superman, probably not to Wonder Woman, but I could fry Batman, or the Green Arrows, or Black Canary in an instant. Someone needs to take me back to the precinct. I- I shouldn't be running around at your backs." She finished in a whisper, and Superman sighed, turning to the Green Lantern.

"John. Can you take Sarah back to the precinct?"

"John? Dude, now is _not_ the time to be telling me secret identities!" Sarah snapped.

"His identity isn't secret, they could get the information from anyone if they tried." Green Arrow said kindly. "Stop worrying, everything will be alright."

"Why am I taking her back?" Green Lantern asked with a frown as he approached.

"She's too dangerous to have in the field." Batman didn't spare her feelings as he explained. "The White Martians have already read our vulnerabilities from her mind; they knew about Superman's X-Ray vision and the lead paint. They may be able to control her."

"'May'?" The man frowned. "Batman, we don't just hang our people out to dry for no reason, if it's just 'may', why are we sending her back?"

"Just bloody take me!" Sarah snapped, before holding her head in her hands. "Please. I don't want to… I can't… if I hurt someone…"

John took pity on her, creating a small green disc. "Hop on then."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Sarah? What's happened?" Casey took one look at her face as the younger woman came through the window in a green bubble and frowned. She was _not_ a happy camper.

"The new J'onn was actually a White Martian pretending to be an ally." Sarah ignored the woman, stalking over to Olivia, a hand outstretched. "Handcuffs."

Passing them over without a word, Olivia's jaw dropped when the knight walked over to the stairs and handcuffed herself to a metal bar supporting the handrail. "What are you doing?!"

"The White Martians might be able to control me. I'm not taking the risk." Sarah explained, settling on a stair, leaning against the railing.

"That's the biggest load of-"

"People have tried to control me before, Elliot. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't had to appeal to the Great Mother to keep Voldemort out of my mind that first time. There are people… creatures out there that can get into your head, make you do things. If I had my wand, _I_ could do it. Of course, it's one of the Unforgivables… but that's beside the point." Sarah's jaw clenched. "I'm out of the game. I'm too much of a risk to have running around, at our allies' backs."

"That's ridiculous-"

"Elliot." Sarah said patiently. "Shut up."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"We need to find that cloud machine. We should check out… Nevermind." The Flash trailed off, staring down the street. The other assembled heroes turned to see what he was staring at.

Green Arrow put everyone's thoughts into words. "Aw, crap."

There, marching towards them, were at least a hundred invaders, bearing plasma cannons and other weapons. Their lines were scattered by the occasional tripod; a quick count would reveal sixteen in total. Superman took point. "Move out! Take out the Commanders first, if you can, and the tripods!"

Wally West, the third Flash, sped to meet the aliens, knocking them over as he moved at close to the speed of light. The force of his passing crushed many of them, and he stopped at a tripod, holding his arms in front of him as he rotated them slowly at first, then quicker and quicker until they created horizontal tornados of wind. The tripod was blown down, crushing several of the aliens that were too slow to get out of the way, and he grinned before moving onto the next one.

Superman took his laser vision to the line of invaders, melting them as Wonder Woman smashed through the ranks, before pulling out her lasso of truth, capturing one and flinging it into another. J'onn was attacking them with his superstrength, phasing abilities _and_ psychic bursts. Zatanna was using her magic to set them on fire; the Green Arrows were using their trick arrows to alternate between using flash bombs to melt them, or their firebomb arrows- enough said. Black Canary used her sonic voice to literally resonate them apart.

Batman was engaging them hand to hand, a device held in his palm that dissolved the aliens the instant they touched. Green Lantern was blasting away at them with his power ring, occasionally taking out a tripod, here or there.

The fight continued; in the first five minutes the members of the League had managed to decimate the invaders' attack force by half; J'onn excused himself from the fight, grabbing a commander and slamming him against the wall. "Who is your leader? We destroyed your other three!" While he questioned and the other members of the League protected him from attacks, he pressed with his telepathy, making the creature answer him.

"A commander took on the honour of leading us. You killed the last of our allied Martians." He rasped, and J'onn filed the information away.

"Where is your cloud machine?" He demanded.

Unable to resist answering, the creature writhed as he provided the information. "Hidden in a compound twelve Earth miles south-west of our current position."

This puzzled J'onn, and he ducked as a Superman slammed a commander into the wall above them. "How did you get the cloud machine to work so far away from the fusion generator?"

The alien squirmed, trying to get away, and J'onn redoubled his influence on the enemy. Not given any choice, he replied, "We modified the generator to emit most of the energy in one direction at an extra low frequency. We knew the humans didn't have any way of detecting ELF waves."

"How many more of you are there?" J'onn emphasized the question with another shove on the wall.

The effort of trying to resist was becoming painful for the alien; he groaned as he answered J'onn's newest question. "J-just the ones attacking your headquarters."

"Headquarters?"

"Where your leader is at the moment." He replied.

"How many are attacking headquarters?" J'onn yelled.

"It doesn't matter. The humans won't escape either way; there's a bomb being set as we speak." J'onn rewarded the creature's honesty with a swift death, given by a quick psychic pulse. Turning back to the fight, he telepathically transmitted the information he had gained from the invader. They redoubled their efforts, hoping to get back in time.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"The White Martians were in my head. They know what I know, and Batman thinks they may be able to control me. I'm not taking that risk." Sarah explained, for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

"Yeah, I get that," Olivia began. "But why can't you handcuff yourself to a bed, instead of the stairs? That position can't be comfortable for your shoulder."

Sarah had begun to sweat from the effort of not showing her pain about five minutes prior, but she'd never admit that to Olivia. Of course, the detective had a point. "I'm not going to sleep on the job, Liv."

"What else are you going to do?" Elliot asked, even as he took out a key to undo the handcuffs.

"I'm going to… worry about the others and _wish_ I was sleeping." She answered ruefully. "There's got to be _something_ I can do to be useful."

"You can die." A voice from the entry sounded, and Sarah spun to face an alien that stood in the doorway. She lunged, and nearly broke her wrist on the handcuff that still connected her to the hand railing.

She jerked backwards, colliding with the stairs in an impact that knocked the breath out of her. Olivia, Elliot, Fin, all of the detectives had their guns whipped out in a flash, and pointed at the invader. If Sarah had checked her reservoirs of borrowed power, she would have noticed she was running low. Instead, as the police fired round after useless round into the alien, she used her Gift to snap the handcuff with the tug of her wrist.

"Why don't you follow your own suggestion?" She asked as her power curled in her hand; the creature evaporated as she let loose. Two more followed it through the door.

Rushing forward, Olivia tried to force the door shut with the help of Elliot; Sarah blasted the aliens with her Gift, and the door slammed shut with a bang. Olivia locked it, and the men began to barricade the door with desks and filing cabinets. The uninitiated police looked shocked and terrified of the creatures, stumbling back towards the far wall. Sarah herself fell back to the stairs, dizzy from overuse of her magic. Casey dragged her to her feet, eyes on the door.

"Wildcat was right, I rely on my Gift too much." Sarah muttered, resting more of her weight on the attorney than she'd like to admit.

"We're in trouble!" Elliot yelled from his position leaning against the barricades. The invaders were pounding on the door; each time they did the barricade moved another inch.

Dizziness swamped Sarah, and her vision turned grey around the edges. _Not now. Please, not now._ Her pleas weren't answered, however, and she felt her knees buckle. Her vision turned completely black. She was out before she hit the ground.

"Oh, crap!" Fin yelled as he saw Casey stagger under Sarah's weight.

"We need to do something. We couldn't rely on her to save us anyway, not with the injuries she has." Munch spoke quickly. "What do we have that can kill the bastards?"

"We know sunlight works-"

"You see any of that around here?" Munch snapped at Olivia, who's feet scrambled for purchase as the aliens pounded on the door.

"Fire. Sarah's magic – she used fire spells to kill 'em half the time." Cragen replied. "Has anyone got any matches?"

Several of the uninitiated police ran to their lockers; a moment later they came back with matches and lighters. A man with dark hair and a dark complexion had a can of deodorant. "A propellant. Otherwise we have to get close to those freaks."

The others followed his lead, rushing back to their lockers. They formed a defensive line, lighters held in front of the deodorant cans, pointed at the door. Cragen retreated to his office, returning with a bottle of whiskey. He pulled out a pocket knife, cutting off a slice of his shirt and shoving it down the neck of the bottle. "Just to get things started." He explained to Fin when the detective raised an eyebrow. Casey watched all of this from her position by the stairs, trying to rouse Sarah.

The aliens gave an almighty heave, and Captain Cragen lit the Molotov cocktail, tossing it through the small opening the invaders had created. It exploded, and a uniformed officer took Cragen's place, his deodorant can ready. The battle had begun.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n. The final chapter! Thanks to all the reviews, this is my most successful story on this site so far! Read, review, enjoy!

The aliens had retreated, for reasons unknown, and the police in the room rebarricaded the door. George was kneeling next to Sarah, taking her pulse as Casey laid a wet cloth on her forehead. They didn't know why they had retreated; the humans weren't putting up _that_ much of a fight, but they were willing to take any bit of luck thrown their way. "Come on, Sarah, wake up."

No one had any clue of the danger that was presenting itself downstairs at that very moment…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Taking care of the last of the tripods, Superman turned to the battle weary heroes. "John, Diana, Bruce, J'onn, Ollie, Conner, head back to the precinct, get them out of there, _now_. We'll go after the cloud machine."

The teams split up, half heading north, the other half heading south west. Diana was thinking, _By Hera, I hope we get there in time_.

Superman, as he flew full speed towards the cloud machine, pursed his lips. _I hope they get there in time._

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A loud crash, and half of the officers in the room spun to face a broken window, guns drawn and pointed. "Whoa, calm down." Green Lantern held up his hands as he flew through the window, followed by a green bubble, containing Batman and the Green Arrows. "Is everyone alright?"

"Sarah collapsed from exhaustion." Casey stood from where she looked over Sarah.

"What about the other people in the building?" Wonder Woman asked as she flew behind Green Lantern. Martian Manhunter followed.

Cragen took a deep breath. "We don't know. When the aliens attacked we barricaded ourselves inside."

"We need to get everyone out of here. They've set explosives somewhere in the building; if you saw how the other three buildings went down last time, you'd understand the urgency." Lantern said. "I'll get you all down to the ground; the others will check for other friendlies hidden around the place. J'onn?"

"I sense pockets of human resistance in three other places. The rest of the building is devoid of life." He replied as his eyes glowed yellow.

Goren and Eames relaxed their positions barricading the door. "That's not a good thing, is it?"

"They wouldn't blow the building up with them inside. We can't sit here and discuss this. Hop on." Green Lantern created a disc on the floor with his ring; the initiated detectives hopped on without a thought; everyone else just stared.

Cragen took charge. "Hop on, officers, unless you want to be blown up."

One look, and they were all tentatively stepping onto the disc. The other members of the League quickly unbarricaded the door, spreading out with J'onn's instructions to find the other pockets of resistance. J'onn himself gathered Sarah in his arms, carrying her himself out the window and down to the ground, a safe distance away.

It was a matter of minutes before people started filing down the steps at the front of the building, towards the gathering of police officers who stood about a hundred yards away from the building. Superman and the cloud machine group approached after a few minutes further; the clouds had begun to clear up already. A few minutes later, the sixteenth precinct was engulfed in an explosion that sent dust careening down the street. It collapsed in a pile of rubble behind a green shield of energy, courtesy of Green Lantern.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah awoke to warm sunlight on her face and hard asphalt under her back; she gasped with pain as a burning lance stabbed through her head. It seemed the long month, and the two attacks from the White Martians, had finally caught up with her, in the form of a mind numbing migraine. "Shh… shh… don't try to move. You've had a long day." Olivia's soft voice filtered through her pain.

"Wha? I feel like hell. Some birthday…" Sarah slurred, opening her eyes just in time to see Olivia's eyebrows snap together.

"It's your birthday? Damn…" Olivia didn't seem to be able to find anything to say.

Sarah struggled as the female detective's firm hands tried to push her down; finally she managed to sit up before saying, "Don't worry. I'm fine. Birthday's probably over by now anyway. Got any water? Or panadol?"

Any answer was interrupted by the sound of dozens of guns being prepared to fire. "Hold it right there!" It was the tremulous voice from the speaker box at the military base.

Sarah sighed, still exhausted beyond words, as she glanced up at the smartly dressed man. "_Now_ he decides to show up for the fun."

"Hands up! Everyone!" The military men surrounded them, even the ex-prisoners. Superman just rolled his eyes as the Justice League members all raised their arms, followed by the detectives, and all the uninitiated police Sarah was the only one left with her hands in her lap. The leader pointed his automatic weapon at her. "You too!"

"Sorry… can't." Her eyes threatened to flutter closed, but she made herself stay awake.

"Now!"

"Just calm down." Captain Cragen was speaking. "Calm down, you don't know the full story."

Sarah just blinked, head drooping slightly as she began to lose the battle to stay conscious. _He'll shoot me. Superstitious bastard._ But she didn't raise her arms. At this stage, with her shoulder injured from the White Martian attack, she quite literally couldn't.

"What's going on here, Sergeant?!" A voice from behind the now-prisoners barked. "I want an explanation at once!"

"G-General Garrol! B-but… she turned you into a creature!" Sarah saw him swallow hard as his gun wavered slightly. Turning her head slightly, she saw a man in his fifties, muscled, tanned with a soup strainer moustache.

"I was kidnapped, you incompetent fool! Those alien bastards replaced me with one of their own; this young lady just rescued us!" General Garrol's eyes were molten grey with fury. Sarah didn't know how he had gotten away from the hospital, but she was glad he had.

"S-sir?"

"_Put the P-90 down, soldier!_" the voice boomed, just as Sarah lost the fight to stay sitting. She fell back to the ground, her eyes staring up at the concerned face of Olivia, blocking her view of the clear blue sky. Her eyes crept shut. Finally, she gave into the darkness, her ears ringing lightly as Olivia shook her shoulder hurriedly, trying to wake her.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Her bed was warm, her pillow soft. She felt the soft itch of a clean hospital gown and grimaced before opening her eyes. She wished she hadn't as the soft light assaulted her eyes; she clutched her head in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut as she rolled over, moaning softly. "Hey- you're up."

Green Arrow was sitting at her bedside; he didn't have his mask or hat on. Sarah gasped, her voice was hoarse and rasping when she spoke. "Arrow! Your mask- I- what about your secret identity?"

He just shrugged. "The mask was getting itchy; I normally don't wear it all day everyday. And me 'n Connor were getting sick of you calling us Senior and Junior. The name's Ollie. Oliver Queen."

Sarah scrubbed her face as she let him lift her into a sitting position. She flopped against the headrest. "Where are we?"

"Fort Lincoln; you're in the infirmary." He answered before stretching with a yawn.

"And how long have you been sitting there?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not too long. You've been out for two days."

She winced. "Well, it's not the _longest_ I've been unconscious for…"

"So, what were the nightmares about?" He asked nonchalantly.

Sarah scowled. "I don't rightly remember them, but I'd wager they were about the Sorrows. Mr I'm-An-Annoying-White-Martian-Son-Of-A-Bitch probably stirred them up again when they attacked me." She checked her reserves of the Gift, and noticed with shock that they were up to about halfway. _Hag, why haven't you taken your payment yet?_

_Well, dearie, had I of taken my payment now you wouldn't have woken in time to see your boyfriend off home. They're leaving in three days; he's quite distressed that he might not be able to see you first._

_He's not my boyfriend._ Sarah muttered in reply; Green Arrow watched her carefully as her focus slowly returned to the room. "Speaking to one of your friends, kid?"

"Stop calling me kid, pops. And I wouldn't call the Hag a friend… although she did help us out of a tight spot back there." Sarah conceded.

"_You_ helped us out of a tight spot back there." He corrected her. "So, what did your friend have to say?"

"Briar's heading back to Emelan in three days with his family and teachers. That means I have to get out of bed and say goodbye to him." _And give him my answer._ She added the last part silently.

"Things getting serious between you two?" Ollie asked, and Sarah scowled.

"Mind your own-" She was interrupted by a voice at the door.

"I see you're up." General Garrol commented dryly.

She smirked. "That I am. How are you General? You weren't ill treated by the invaders, were you?"

He shook his head. "They knocked us out with a gas; when I came to I was in a cage. They provided us with two meals a day; they were just keeping us alive to pump us for information, but they didn't ill treat anyone. We have _you_ to thank for our rescue."

"And the rest of the League members. Let's not go giving _me_ all the credit." Sarah muttered, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Whoa, kid, where do you think you're going?" Ollie frowned as he tried to help her lie back down.

Sarah shrugged him off. "I'm getting up. We should round up the League; I'd hate to overstay our welcome, and I don't want to worry Alanna anymore than I already have."

"You need more rest." He commented as she swayed.

Sarah looked at General Garrol as she snapped. "I do not. What have you been told about us all?"

"Everything Detectives Benson, Stabler, Fin and Munch told me. That you're from another dimension, that you've got magic, which I saw during the escape, all about your friends… Are you really from another dimension?" He asked.

"Yep. Now, where can I get some grub around here?" She asked, rubbing her hands together eagerly.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"That is the _most_ ridiculous thing I have ever seen." Sarah stared, unamused, at a television that had been set up in the operations centre of the Fort Lincoln base. "What the _hell_ are they on about?"

The Flash had led her, protesting in futility, to the operations centre after lunch to 'see something hilarious'. What it turned out to be was a report on her and the other 'aliens', as they had been dubbed, regardless of their homeworld. Which, technically, they were, given the fact they didn't come from _that_ version of Earth, but that didn't mean she had to sit through a detailed report of 'unconfirmed sightings' of other 'aliens', a report that lasted over an hour.

And their favourite subject was her. As the news report cycled back to repeat, Sarah groaned. A thirty-something brunette was speaking in a slightly nasal voice. _"Sightings of the young woman that introduced herself as Sarah Gibson on the morning of the invasion have been reported as far away as South East Asia. While the US Military insists she is still recovering from the invasion on one of their bases, they will not tell us _which_ base. Welcome Professor Griffiths of the Berkeley University, the country's foremost expert on Space Time, to speak about the validity of these newcomers' claims of origin."_

_"Hello Margarie, thanks for the introduction. Well, they claim to be from another dimension. According to every piece of research my colleagues and myself have done, that simply isn't possible. Whether they lied to us deliberately, or whether they just _assumed_ this dimension was different to their own, according to the late Richard Feynmann's multiple history theory, it is far more likely they are from another version of Earth past the range of the visible universe, but still within this reality plane."_

_"So what you're saying, Professor, is that they lied to us. What could be their purpose here?"_

_"I honestly couldn't tell you; that's not my field of expertise."_

_"And their 'superpowers'.__ Can you shed some light on the matter?"_

_"Well, again, it's not my field of expertise, but if you've ever heard the old axiom 'any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic', then you'll understand my theory that they've hidden weapons on their bodies that create the appearance of 'superpowers'. Let's take a look at the footage of 'Superman' using his laser vision. It's obviously an implant in his retina-"_

_"But what about their leader, Sarah Gibson?__ She claims to have magic. We've also brought in a psychologist from the Manhattan Institute to discuss just _what kind of person_ would run around in a costume to 'save the world'. Doctor?"_

_"Well, take young Miss Gibson. Unlike her friends, she doesn't wear a costume or a mask. They have a healthy dose of fear – fear for retribution from the victims of their vigilante activities. She has none. She most likely thinks she's invincible, can't be hurt. The way she approached the camera with an apathetic attitude towards the effect of her announcement suggests she's arrogant, she doesn't care how the news she delivers affects others-"_

"This is bloody ridiculous." Sarah snorted. "Turn this crap off."

The Flash was grinning ear from ear. "I thought it was funny. They haven't been able to explain how I 'fake' my speed yet, but they're working _hard_ on that one."

A voice cleared in the door way to the monitor room; they looked up to see General Garrol standing there with his arms crossed against his chest, an eyebrow raised. "The situation is getting out of hand. We've called a press conference for an hour from now; my superiors want to clear up the rumours floating around about you and your friends."

"I need to speak with ADA Novak, the detectives and Doctor Huang first." Sarah said immediately.

Garrol nodded. "They arrived ten minutes ago to visit you; they're in the mess hall at the moment. Have a statement ready."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"So what do you want me to tell them?" Sarah began without preamble as she sat on the edge of the bench, next to the attorney and across from Munch.

"Tell who what?" Casey asked, scooting over a little to give her more room.

"The press. There's a press conference in an hour, and I need to know what to tell them if the question of how I know you all comes up. Do I tell them I just popped in the night before the invasion and convinced you to help, or do I tell them that I came here a couple of months ago to help out with the Carter problem?" Sarah elaborated.

"Crap." Was the first thing Elliot said.

Casey and Cragen shared a glance. "We need to play down your involvement in the Carter case; he hired a good defence attorney, if he finds out you were in contact with us around the time Carter was found and prosecuted he'll try to get the conviction thrown out. If they find out you were actually _involved_ with the case, it'll work."

"So do you want me to do the whole 'no comment' thing?" Sarah asked, looking for a little more guidance.

Cragen grimaced. "Yeah, I don't think you should lie too much. If you think it'll bring up too many questions to answer, just say 'no comment'."

Sarah nodded. "Well, I better go get ready." She stood with a grunt and a wince; her left arm was in a sling and her head pounded in the fluorescent lights of the mess hall. "The General said something about someone providing proper clothes for me. I doubt he wants me on the news in a hospital gown."

Casey stood. "I'll come with you."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"I wish they had _comfortable_ clothes here." Sarah muttered, tugging at the blue, serviceable blouse that had been provided for her. It didn't sit right with her heavily bandaged right arm, which hadn't healed much at all during her rest in the infirmary, and it looked stupid with the sling on her other arm. Coupled with her blouse, the outfit was completed with a set of black pants and black shoes – with a heel. "And what is _with_ these shoes? If I _wanted_ to wear heels, I'd've asked for them. But I asked for boots."

Casey grinned at her, shaking her head. "They're only an inch high. And you need to look nice for the television. Boots aren't nice."

"They are _too_. You've seen the boots on all these army folk, nice and shiny. Why can't I-" She was cut off by a man in an army uniform at the door.

"Forgive me, ma'am, but I've been asked to escort you both to the press conference." He explained with a salute.

"Aren't you only supposed to salute someone in the military?" Sarah asked curiously as she followed him out the room, with Casey on her heels.

He stopped, surprised. "I assumed you were, ma'am, being that you helped stop the invasion. I assumed you were involved with the military in the other dimension of Earth… I thought it'd be appropriate to salute you."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm not a military woman. I'm involved with the King's Own, but that has nothing to do with any version of Earth, and I'm more of a part time commander with that. So, while the respect is appreciated, there's no need to salute me. Just call me Sarah."

"Private Carl Samson." He nodded down the corridor. "Perhaps we should continue."

They continued down the hall, and were joined by the Justice League members and the rest of Sarah's native allies at the door to the outside world. When they opened the door, they were greeted by the flashes of dozens of cameras. Sarah grimaced as she noticed the reporters turn their attention from General Garrol, who was giving an address, to their group. "This'll be fun." She muttered, and she felt Wonder Woman's comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You don't deal with the press often, do you?"

"Just once, and that was a bloody circus." She replied as they took seats on a dais in front of a screen with the US Army emblem emblazoned across it.

General Garrol beckoned to her with one finger before turning to the microphone. "Members of the press, may I introduce Sarah Gibson, who will explain in more detail how she came to be in this _dimension_-" He glared at a reporter who looked about ready to object to Garrol's use of the word, and continued. "And why her and her colleagues assisted with the White Martian invasion."

Before replacing him at the podium, she muttered the Superman, "They're calling it the White Martian invasion now?"

"The press can't seem to distinguish between the aliens from outside of our solar system and the White Martians." He explained, and shrugged. "Whatever sells papers."

She replaced General Garrol at the podium and stared down at a sea of reporters, all watching her with microphones outstretched, pens to notepads or voice recorders straining towards her. Gulping, she took a deep breath. "Um… Hi. Well. I suppose you all have a heap of questions to throw our way, but how about a bit of background first…"

She glanced down the dais for support, and saw Ollie grinning at her. He winked, and she returned the smile before continuing. "Anyway, perhaps it's best to start from the beginning, and this is going to sound like I'm totally self-obsessed or something, but really, I'm not, and I hate telling this story, it gets so tedious and I'm rambling so I might as well get started." Sarah didn't risk looking at Ollie again; she knew he was smirking, almost like she knew Black Canary had slapped him on the arm under the dais and told him to behave.

"Anyway, and you'll find that I like that word a lot, one night, almost three and a half years ago, I was told I was the chosen Messenger for the Gods. Basically, that means I run errands for them. You know, help stop evil megalomaniacs from taking over the world, try and protect the children of the Chief of State of a galaxy-spanning government, stop ancient creatures from reeking havoc on an unsuspecting version of Earth... Recently, I went on a mission for the Gods to the Justice League's version of Earth, where I met this lot." She jerked her thumb at the costumed vigilantes. "When I returned to Tortall, one of the Gods sent me here to stop the invasion-"

"I did no such thing." Mithros' booming voice echoed through the army lot. "You came of your own accord."

"You might as well have sent me." Sarah snapped back; he hadn't appeared in human form, so she glared at the sky. "You knew I wouldn't refuse the moment you told me about it. Don't even pretend like you didn't _manipulate_ me into coming here."

"I did not need to manipulate you. You came to protect your friends from the invasion force." His disembodied voice replied, and she scowled.

"Oh just shut up already." She growled. Speaking into the microphones once again, she continued. "Anyway, when I found out there was an alien invasion, this lot-" She gestured once again to the Justice League. "Offered to help. Considering they have extensive experience dealing with aliens, both peaceful and aggressive, I accepted. Which brings Superman to his part of the story, Supes?"

She stormed back to her seat, grumbling about Gods who 'pop in' at the wrong time, as the Man of Steel stood to make his statement. "Sarah helped the Justice League out by dealing with some creatures called the Three Sorrows. They create famines, epidemics and wars wherever they go, and Sarah had the tools to defeat them. Wonder Woman and a member of the League who couldn't be present to help with the invasion, due to injuries, returned with Sarah to her home dimension, where the God Mithros informed them of the upcoming alien invasion. Wonder Woman offered the services of the League, and Sarah accepted, before coming here to gather information which we could use to determine the _kind_ of alien attacking. When we found out they were using much the same ploy they used in _our_ dimension, we knew it was the White Martians, and acted accordingly."

"But how did she know the Detectives from the Special Victim's Unit?" A man called from the crowd.

Superman glanced at Sarah, who glanced at the detectives. Leaning into the smaller microphone in front of her, Sarah spoke clearly. "No comment."

This sent up a roar of questions; Sarah gritted her teeth. "Look, it's embarrassing. I was scouting for raiders, because they were attacking my fief… which, for those of you _not_ fluent in King Arthur's court, is like a province. Anyway, they ambushed me, and I ended up falling about five feet out of a tree onto my _head._ To save my life, the Gods sent me to an alley _here_, in this version of New York. Anyway, when I was taken to the hospital Detective Benson was called in because there were signs of abuse; or in other words, the doctors saw healed fractures and a bunch of scars and jumped to the conclusion that I had been abused, or something. So I met Detective Benson about four months ago, and explained about my… abilities. Which is why I was able to convince them to help when _this_ situation arose. Now, I'll not answer any other questions on the matter."

"How many raiders-"

"What do you do in Tortall-"

"Can we just stick to the issue at hand – like who we are and what we're doing here? Or, the fact that the news reports have been saying that we aren't from another dimension, and that the rest of the League have superpowers based on technological implants, not mutation or are of a different species?" Green Arrow snapped.

"According to Feynmann's theory of Multiple Histories-" Another random reporter started, but Batman interrupted him in a rare display of emotion – annoyance.

"In _our dimension_ Feynmann's theory of Multiple Histories was disproved. Classical Mechanics, which he used to determine his theory, falls apart at speeds faster than the speed of light. Use Quantum Mechanics if you want to solve more of your scientific mysteries." His face was unemotional, what could be seen under the cowl.

Sarah grinned widely. Trust the Batman to let the cat out of the bag about a scientific theory or two. The next question made the smile disappear. "_What_? You think we're here to take over the world? Okay, if this is all this press conference is going to be, I have things to do." She stood, for all intents and purposes ready to stalk back into Fort Lincoln, pick up her weapons, and take the Justice League back. "For the record, I _hate_ press conferences. When my abilities were revealed on _my _version of Earth, I was treated like a bloody circus freak, and I can tell you're all going to do that to me and my friends. So get over it, we're different, we're special, we're here to save your collective asses when push comes to shove. I have things to do, though, so until the next emergency…"

The others stood as well, following her lead. She turned back to the microphone, delivering one last statement. "Oh, and I'm not arrogant. I don't think I'm invincible, in fact I know I'm not. I've almost been killed a dozen times and it's but for the grace of the Gods that I'm still here to help save your sorry behinds. So _stop_ psychoanalysing my behaviour on _national television_. I get enough of that crap from George. And don't worry, I'm outta here. Like I said, things to do, people to see, foreign diplomats to escort to Port Cayne and superheroes to return to their home dimension. Goodbye."

When they returned to the sanctity of the base, Ollie grinned at Sarah. "Well, you certainly need practice dealing with the media."

"Why?" Sarah muttered. "I don't intend on dealing with them frequently. I like to stay in Tortall, help manage my fief, fight of raiders, immortals, invading Scanrans… matchmaking grannies… I _don't_ like being in the spotlight, forever having to explain my actions. I don't have to do that there. And hey, this is the first time I've had to deal with the press on a mission. Fair track record, one in seven."

"You really think so? That's what, fourteen percent?" Ollie asked Batman for confirmation of the number; he nodded in reply.

Sarah shrugged with a wince as they headed deeper into the base. "So?" She grunted as she managed to pull most of the injuries on her back with the indifferent gesture. "Gods, when I get home I'm spending the next three days in bed."

"Are you alright?" Casey asked, concerned.

The young knight nodded, leading the entourage into the infirmary room where all her belongings were being kept. "I'm just… tired. Really tired." She slumped into a chair and glanced at Superman and the other heroes she asked, "Are you lot all ready to get back to your own dimension?" At their nods she continued. "Good. We're leaving."

"Oh no you aren't." A voice from the doorway replied. "Sarah Gibson, we need to talk to you."

They all looked up to see a greying man, accompanied by two younger people, a brown haired man and a black haired woman. They each had badges out; General Garrol was standing, unhappily, behind them. "Miss Gibson, everyone, this is Special Agent Gibbs, and Special Agents Dinozzo and Officer David, of NCIS. They want to talk to Sarah about some suspicious murders."

The young woman watched with a bored expression on her face. "What does NCIS stand for, anyway?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services." Dinozzo replied, narrowing his eyes, before pulling out a manila folder with several photos out of his jacket. "What can you tell us about these?"

She straightened with a frown. They were pictures of charred bodies, with their bones literally _fused_ together. Batman and Munch looked over her shoulder. "Assuming these weren't inflicted by some sort of high density energy source, like a nuclear reactor, they were inflicted by the Gift. And an uncontrolled one at that; whoever did this has serious anger management issues, and strength enough to be a real threat. Who are they? Where'd you find them?"

"They were Marines." Gibbs replied in his even voice, watching her closely. "They were found by the docks, by dockworkers who are now out on disability, undergoing therapy."

"I can imagine." Her voice was distant, and a frown creased her face. "Wait a minute, you think _I_ had something to do with this?"

"Wow, boss, she _is _smart. Come on, we need to discuss this in our office. We have a jet waiting." Dinozzo moved forward, and Sarah shook her head.

"A jet? What, you lot work on the other side of the country?" At their nods, she shook her head. "Uh uh. I had nothing to do with this. I can help with the investigation and apprehension, but right now I have to get my friends home and deal with a situation I have back at _my_ home." She stood, subtly shifting her weight to the balls of her feet.

David noticed, and smiled slightly. "Very good. I almost didn't see that."

"You're coming with us, Miss Gibson." Gibbs moved forward, drawing even with Dinozzo.

Sarah glanced around the room at the League members and her native allies. "I don't think so. I'm sure it's an offence to assault a 'Special Agent', but if you lay a finger on me you're gonna end up flat on your ass. Now, I _am_ going home. And I _will_ be back. I know well what an out of control mage can do; a few months back I was almost killed by one. And if in the few days that I'm back home, recuperating from the multiple injuries I've managed to obtain in the last week, someone else is killed by this rogue, then it's on my head. But right now, _you_ are going to march yourselves off of this base, and stop bugging me. I'll be in touch."

Ollie was grinning ear to ear. Superman and Batman glared at Gibbs. The man looked as though he was considering drawing his weapon, before he nodded to his subordinates, handing a business card to General Garrol before leaving the room.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"You are just letting her go?" Ziva demanded, gesturing back at the door they had just left. "Gibbs!" She exclaimed when she didn't receive an answer.

"Yeah, I am, Ziva." He replied. "We were outgunned in there. We wouldn't have stood a chance in hell if push had come to shove, and she made it very clear she wasn't gonna come with us."

"Yeah, did you want to end up like the photos, Ziva?" Tony added. "It reminds me of the time in-"

"Please, Tony, I don't want to hear anything about movies. With you, everything is a comparison to some block blaster or another." Ziva shook her head at the other agent.

"It's block _buster._ Buster. Not blaster." Tony corrected her through gritted teeth. Gibbs slowed just enough to give them both a good _whack_ on the back of the head before continuing out of the fort and to the black car.

"Ziva, you're driving." He almost grinned as Dinozzo groaned.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah hugged Olivia tightly, with her right hand. "It was good to see you all again, even if the circumstances left something to be desired…"

She returned the hug just as tightly. "Me too, Sarah. Don't work too hard, and we'll see you next time."

"I'll try to visit sometime soon. Hopefully." She turned to Casey, and tugged the red haired lawyer into a hug, wincing as she jostled her shoulder. "See you next time."

"I'll go with you to Washington." The attorney promised. "You need proper representation, even if they're just going to speak to you about the murders. I'll call the DA and arrange for the time off. You're coming back in three days?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I'll sort out the transport issues. Just have a good rest."

Sarah grinned. "While it lasts. Thanks Case, see you then."

The League had performed cleanup duty during the time Sarah had rested; it had been three days since the foiled invasion, and as far as they could tell, all clusters of White Martians had been eliminated. Sarah turned to the League members. "Ready to go home?"

They nodded, and Sarah took the arm Wonder Woman offered as they all clasped hands. Giving a jaunty wave, Sarah smirked at General Garrol. "Here's the proof we're from different dimensions."

With that she turned the pendant on her necklace, and teleported everyone back to the Watchtower. Sarah didn't stick around for the greetings; she stopped only long enough to be introduced to Speedy properly. "Sarah, meet Mia. Mia, this is Sarah Gibson."

"We've met." Sarah grinned.

At the same time, Mia scowled. "You're the one that pushes that secret identity crap on me, and you just go blow my cover?"

"We blew our own, Mia, and if she ever came around she'd have to be blind not to see who you were." Connor replied.

"I suppose…" Mia sighed, before taking off her mask and sticking her hand out. "Great to properly meet you, Sarah. You been keeping Ollie out of trouble?"

Sarah snickered. "Trying to." She knew she'd said something right when Mia grinned. "I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble, taking him away from Star City."

"Nah, me 'n Arsenal actually got some work done, for once." The blonde grinned at Sarah, and the young knight returned it cheekily.

"Alright you two, I knew it was a bad idea introducing you. Speedy, don't you have someplace to be?" He glared pointedly.

The young girl sighed before looking despondently at Sarah. "Superhero by weekend; schoolgirl by day."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah was going to try to sneak back into the palace and sleep until morning; once again she had arrived at night time. Instead, as she walked to the palace gates, ready to bribe the guard into silence, the man called out loudly, "The Messenger returns!"

She scowled lightly before thanking him acidly and walking up to the palace. When she walked through the large wooden doors Alanna was walking down the corridor to greet her. Sarah scowled. "You've got to stop worrying about me. What's the time?"

"About two hours before midnight." Was the sharp reply. "And I'll never stop worrying about you when you run off on dangerous stunts like that every other day."

Sarah shrugged. "I guess I deserved that. But hey, we stopped the invasion. I guess I can handle a bit of criticism. As it is I'd rather handle my nice, warm bed after a cup of sleepy tea. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

Alanna frowned. "What happened?"

Sarah shook her head as they continued down the corridor towards her room. "I'll tell you in the morning. I-" She paused, her mouth dropping as she saw Briar walking ahead of them, munching on an apple.

Alanna saw Sarah's expression and grinned wolfishly. "So… you and Briar, eh? Shall I call him over; you can kiss him hello."

Sarah shot a death glare at the red haired knight. "Don't you dare."

"Oh?" Alanna chuckled. "So, how long's it been going on for?"

Sarah sighed. "When I went on a walk after kicking Voelden's arse? He took me on a tour of the gardens and when he walked me back to my rooms he kissed me."

Alanna bit her lip to stop her from cackling as she watched the figure slinking along ahead of them. "How'd you react?"

Sarah replied drolly. "Not well. My jaw dropped and I rushed inside my room. When we were dragged along on the mission I made him wait until it was complete to give him any answer about my feelings for him… I just don't think it would work out; he lives too far away."

Alanna nodded thoughtfully. "Did you ever think you might be able to skip to and from Emelan like you do to and from dimensions?"

Sarah frowned. "I've never been there. I need to have memories and feelings of a place to transport there."

"You could try focusing on your feelings of Briar and see whether that works." The red head suggested, her voice a little too reasonable. Sarah thought she might be on the verge of laughing again.

Sarah sighed. "Laugh if you're going to laugh, my old knightmaster. Nothing's ever stopped you before. And we'll see whether or not that'll work. I just…" Sarah grunted in frustration. "I just really need a holiday."

Alanna couldn't resist. "You can holiday in Emelan."

Sarah had arrived at her door; she pushed it open with a sniff, pointedly ignoring Alanna's look of mirth. "I'm going to bed. I'll let you in later _if_ you bring your sleepy tea." She closed the door in Alanna's face.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sarah opened the door, bleary eyed, to scowl at Thayet. "I'm tired, this had better be good."

The queen put her hands on her hips. "_That's_ all you have to say for yourself?"

"Yep." Sarah sighed. "Oh, come in already. You know me; I'm a real bitc-bear when I've just woken up."

Thayet grinned. "I know. I just wanted to wish you a good morning, and see how you were faring. Alanna said you looked exhausted when you came in last night."

"I was." Sarah admitted. "Still am."

"So what happened?" Thayet asked, plopping herself down on Sarah's bed, a picture of an over-excited teenage girl looking for information on a crush.

"I'm not explaining it twice. What's the time?" Sarah asked.

"Almost lunch time." Was the response. "I'll organise something for lunch, and I'll send footmen out to get everyone together."

Sarah sighed. "Is that really necessary?"

"Everyone was really worried-"

"Right, right." Sarah grumbled. "And while you're at it can you organise some hot water? I want a bath."

She didn't want to mention that she had woken sweat soaked at least three times that night from nightmares that had overcome the sleepy tea Alanna had provided. Thayet left with a promise of sending a maid with hot water soon, and instructions to be at Jon's private dining room in three quarters of an hour.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

As the young knight strode towards the king's private dining room a hand looped around her elbow, and Briar drew even with her. His sisters walked past quickly, grins on their faces, as Sarah slowed down to match his pace. Rosethorn and the other teachers walked past, the older plant mage smacking Briar on the head on the way past.

"So." The young man began.

"So." Sarah answered in reply.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yep." She replied shortly.

"So…" He said again before smiling nervously. "Um… where do we stand?"

Sarah stopped in her tracks; he turned to face her, the expression in his eyes intense. "I don't know." She answered softly, truthfully, looking away. "I'm not sure how a long distant relationship would work, not when it takes two months to get to Emelan from here, and that's _with_ a weather mage helping out. I _might_ be able to transport between here and Emelan, but I don't know whether it would work…"

"I'm willing to try." Briar's voice was just as soft. "That is, if you are."

Sarah met his eyes; her mistake. Her breath caught in her throat and Briar moved in, angling his jaw to kiss her gently on the lips. A voice clearing interrupted them, and a redfaced Sarah turned to see Wildcat raising an eyebrow, arms folded against her chest. "I think you two should get to the King's private dining hall."

Briar grinned at the Shang, not caring she could probably rip him limb from limb. "Yeah, probably. Sarah?"

The young knight shook her head in exasperation. They made their way with the Shang as a chaperone, and Sarah found herself sitting next to Alanna and Thayet as footmen brought dishes of food to bear in front of the seated diners. Her stomach growled, and when the food had been delivered she had to fight to eat slowly, as befitted a young noble, instead of stuffing her face. It didn't hurt that she spent much longer than usual cutting up her food; with her left arm in a sling due to the White Martian's attack, she found it difficult to use the utensils.

She didn't stop eating once, ignoring the amused looks Alanna gave Thayet over her head. When she was finished she sat back with a contented sigh, grinning. Jon cleared his throat. "So, how did it go?"

Sarah shrugged. "Pretty damn well, if I do say so myself. I set myself a new PB- Personal Best." She explained. "Only one physical injury, unless you count scraped knuckles from punching a wall in frustration."

"What happened to your arm?" Thayet frowned.

Sarah sighed; she was used to the third degree after each mission. That she had gone on this one completely of her own free will didn't go down that well. "Oh, a tail through the shoulder. Quite painful, actually, especially when you're suspended a foot in the air by the tail. Is there anymore roast chicken?"

Jon signalled the footman before turning back to Sarah. He was very perceptive, Sarah noticed, when he spoke again. "So what were the other injuries, if you were only _physically_ injured once?"

"What makes you think I was injured non-physically?" She asked, a little miffed.

"Come on, Sarah! This is you we're talking about." Raoul, who was sitting next to Niko across from her, laughed.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'd take offence to that… if it weren't entirely true. Well," She took a long sip of her fruit juice before continuing. "As it is, it seems the White Martian Leaders are rather fond of psychic torture. It's none too pleasant."

Realisation dawned on Alanna's face. "That's why-"

"That's why I wanted a cup of sleepy tea before bed, yes." Sarah cut her off with a firm look.

Jon pursed his lips. "Right. Sarah, you're on holidays, from this point on."

"Good!" Sarah said dryly, and another plate of roast chicken appeared carried by a servant. "That means I have time to go investigate someone killing innocent people with the Gift. Goody. Then I'll need _your_ help, Numair," She nodded to the mage, "Developing a way of communicating between dimensions. I don't want to rely upon Mithros to warn me of impending disaster."

The mage just raised his eyebrow, shaking his head. "And where will the much needed rest come in?"

Sarah feigned concern. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you still tired from your big working the other day?" Daine, sitting next to her husband, snickered. "Fine. I'll do it without your help." Sarah subsided into silence as she munched on her chicken.

Wildcat gave her a look that clearly said she didn't believe that was the end of the story. "And what else happened?"

Sarah sighed before explaining the entire invasion, from start to finish, ending with, "I'm just glad General Garrol was one of the prisoners we rescued, or else I'd be pretty… holey, right now."

Alanna whacked her over the head sharply. "You tapped into your life force? What kind of idiot are you?"

Sarah scowled. "The alive kind."

"Only because the Hag let you live. Have you thought about what will happen when she decides to take her magic back?" The fiery red head demanded.

"Calm down, love." George Cooper murmured in her ear.

"I'll probably collapse! I know! But at least we all survived! I'd wager we'd all be dead by now if I hadn't done what I'd done!" Sarah could get just as angry as Alanna, when the time called for it.

"Settle down, you two, or I'll have to separate you." Numair grinned; his smile soon faded as they both turned to glare at him.

Sarah turned back to Alanna. "Look, I thought I was dying anyway." She snapped. "What was the difference going to make if I protected the others as best I could first?"

"The fact that you obviously _weren't_ dying, and you could have thrown your life away!" Alanna repeated her previous argument, snapping right on back at Sarah.

"Hey, maybe you didn't quite understand the situation. Oliver and Connor were both out of commission, Batman and Black Canary were at the back of the pack and too far away to help, I was exhausted, and conventional weapons don't work against Martians! It was magic, or I could get out my flint and a couple of twigs and ask him to wait patiently while I lit a fire! Damn, Alanna! I know I did something stupid, but I'm just happy I'm still alive to suffer the consequences when the Hag decides to deliver them upon me!"

Alanna met her fiery gaze before sighing. "And I'm happy you're still alive. I just… I just worry."

Sarah nodded. "I know. And I worry too. Of course," She yawned. "I should probably go for a walk and find a Conservative to beat up to get rid of this extra tension I have…" She grinned at Jon's reaction.

"Now, Sarah, you know that if you keep running my knights into bankruptcy I'll have to ban… you were only joking?" He trailed off when she started giggling.

"Of course, Jon. You know I try to make sure _they_ challenge _me_ so you can't get me in trouble. As it is, I'm tired again. Am I excused?" When Jon nodded, and she stood, Briar stood also.

"Shall I walk you to your rooms?" He asked gallantly. Sarah nodded shortly, a blush creeping upon her face as she noticed the sniggers and grins on her friends' faces. He looped his arm around hers, and she winced as she could imagine their wicked grins growing.

When they were outside, in the corridor, they walked in a comfortable silence for a few moments until Briar broke it. "There really was nothing I could have done if I'd gone, was there?"

"Nup. But thanks for the offer, all the same. The girls haven't given you any crap about me kissing you, have they?" She asked.

"No." They walked in comfortable silence to Sarah's rooms. The young knight unlocked the door, standing on the threshold, watching Briar carefully.

"Do you… do you want to come in?" She asked, averting her eyes.

"I'd love to." He replied with a small grin. They moved silently over to the bed; as one they sat down. Sarah faced forward, with her hands in her lap. After a moment Briar reached up to move her long hair out of the way, she shrunk back a bit, and he withdrew his hand sharply.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "It's just… how do we know this will work, if you're two months away?"

"How do we know it _won't_ work? You said yourself, you may be able to transport to and from Emelan." He reasoned.

"I've never been. As far as I know, I need to have memories, _feelings_ of a place to transport there. How can I do that if I don't have any memories, or feelings of Emelan?" She asked, meeting his eyes.

"You could come with us." His voice was soft, she almost didn't recognize that he'd spoken.

"I- I can't." Sarah murmured sadly. "Someone's going around murdering people with the Gift. I need to help them stop it."

"Why?" Briar scowled. "Can't they deal with their own problems for once? Why do you have to do all the work in that dimension?"

Sarah leant her head on his shoulder with a sigh, and gave him a one handed hug. "They think _I_ did it. I have to clear my name. I'm the only person with the Gift they've ever seen, so they think _I'm_ the one that fused the poor guys' bones together. If I ever want to see my friends there again, I need to help NCIS find the person behind the murders."

"NCIS? I thought your friends were in the SVU…" Briar trailed off.

"What, you thought my _friends_ suspected me of murder?" This startled a giggle out of Sarah. "No, NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Something Something, _they're_ the ones that think I did it. When they approached me, I fully thought they were going to try and stop me from leaving."

He kissed the crown of her head. "When are you going back?"

"When you leave." She answered with a yawn. "I need the break, even if a dangerous man is out there somewhere on that version of Earth. I need a few days to collect myself."

Briar moved, and she lifted her head from his shoulder, meeting his eyes. He leant in for a kiss, and this time Sarah didn't shy away. Their lips met, and after a moment Sarah pulled back with a groan. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?" She muttered as she flung herself back on the bed. "I couldn't have fallen for a guy at _court._ No…" She continued in a singsong voice. "_I _had to fall for the guy that lives two months away!"

He chuckled and leant down for another kiss, before walking to the door. "Get some sleep, Lady Knight. I'll see you later."

She stared at the ceiling for long moments before sighing and rolling over, to stare at the wall.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Yawning, Sarah stepped out of her room and almost squashed a bouquet of flowers… still attached to the pot plant that had spawned them. Shaking her head she looked up to meet dancing purple eyes. "Not a word, Alanna." She warned the red head, shaking a finger. "What's up, anyway?"

"I came to see how you were feeling, and to see whether I had to chase Briar out of your rooms." Alanna grinned at her, and Sarah scowled.

"Geez, I get a boyfriend and you all make fun of me. Fantastic." She muttered sourly.

"Come on, you'll feel better for some food." The older knight dragged her down the corridor; it wasn't until much too late that she realised they were in the corridor of the foreign mages' rooms.

"Wait, Alanna. You could have warned me. I have bed hair." Sarah complained plaintively.

The Lioness shook her head and dragged her to the rooms, knocking loudly.

When Sandry opened the door, it was to a grinning Alanna and a scowling Sarah, who was trying to fix her hair. "You're just in time. The servants just brought the food."

That seemed to cheer Sarah up, and she made her way further into the room, falling into a seat next to Briar. That was met with barely concealed grins from the mages gathered around the room. Sarah ignored them as the food was set out on the table. The first bite in, and she almost choked when Rosethorn said dryly, "Briar tells us you're wanted for murder."

She glanced at the younger plant mage. "He does, does he? Yeah, they found some guys with their bones fused together and leapt to conclusions. 'Oh, a new girl on the news that _might_ be able to do that, it _must_ be her! She's the _only_ person possible who could do that, because it's not as though she _learnt_ it from anyone. And the chances of another person in the six _billion_ on that planet being able to do that, impossible!' So I told them to get bent, I wasn't going with them, and I'll be back to help them find the killer in a few days."

At their raised eyebrows she leapt to defend herself. "Hey, they barged in there ready to _cuff me_. And their boss had a serious attitude problem. Didn't crack a smile once. And the man-lackey was a total sleaze. The chick didn't seem too bad – she was well trained, noticed when I shifted my weight to defend myself-"

"That's very interesting." Alanna said dryly, reaching past her to pick up a slice of bread. "So there's some powerful mage out there that's killing people. And they think it's you. And you're here, having lunch."

Sarah grimaced, before sighing. "I get it. I'm gone." She grabbed another piece of bread as she stood, but Alanna grabbed her by her right arm, pulling her back to her seat. Sarah gasped in pain.

Alanna winced in sympathy. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way, though. You need rest. I'm just amazed you didn't rush off to find the killer immediately. It seems you're finally learning restraint."

Snorting, Sarah shook her head. "Yeah, right."

THE END…

Sequel? NCIS, of course!


	15. END OF SUSPECT NEXT STORY

DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ SUSPECT.

Due to difficulties I have contacted about, I am unable to upload this chapter at the end of the story Suspect and unable to make a new story for it, so I've gotten frustrated and just added it here. So please don't read until you read the next story, Suspect, because it will ruin that story if you do. I apologise for the delay in this chapter, and I will upload it properly when lets me, but for those that have waited almost two years for it, here it is!

I'm sorry it's taken so long. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. This chapter didn't want to write itself, so you can decide on the quality. It's not my best work, but it's better than leaving the story unfinished. Read on, to the last chapter of Suspect!

CHAPTER 24:

An explosion sounded from somewhere else in the enemy complex, and Sarah's ears perked up. "Well I sure hope that was our people causing that..." She trailed off, her face troubled.

"I wonder how many people they killed." The Doctor's voice was flat, and when Sarah risked a look at his face, what she saw scared her. There was a darkness on his face that she'd never thought she'd see.

"It's not about that. It's about saving lives. You don't know what's going on here Doc." Her voice held warning, telling him that now wasn't the time, nor the place, for such a discussion.

"Enlighten me. Tell me the excuse for cold blooded murder."

"Hours of torture." Winter's voice interjected. "Days of it, strapped to that machine, driven to unconsciousness and then revived. Again, and again, and again. We have a job to do Doctor. You aren't needed here. Leave if you have a problem with the way we're handling it." Her cool blue eyes stared him down, until he shook his head.

"Fine. I'll leave. I won't be a part of senseless murder." He sounded sad, truly sad, at the turn of events.

Sarah clenched her jaw, but nodded. "Fine. Take care of yourself Doctor. If you ever need me... call."

"Are all the charges planted?" Leia asked as she covered Face and his team, staring down the corridor that led to the shield generator they were trying to destroy. The members of the Wraith were behind her, placing charges on sensitive areas of the shield generator. They'd heard the explosion from the other generator – there were two – when Luke, Han, Chewie and Lara had blown it up, and now they were headed back to the rendezvous. Sarah had been sent on a different route by Luke, guided by the Force. She would meet, with the Doctor and Tyria, at the rendezvous when they had finished.

"Yes Chief of State, just finished now. We'll set them on a three minute charge and get the hell out of here." Face confirmed, hitting a button to set the count down. "Let's move."

A second explosion sounded, and Sarah stopped their travel further into the pirate base, a thoughtful look on her face. "Let's head back to the rendezvous. I think we're done here."

"How do you know?" Winter asked, a frown on her face as her watchful gaze scanned up and down the corridor they were travelling down.

"I just do. Precognition is hard to explain. And I haven't had it long enough to understand it properly. And I don't think it will last much longer, it's fading. But I just do." Sarah said, distracted by the feeling. It _was_ fading. The urgency was still there, the idea that they had to return to the rendezvous _now_, but the intensity of the feeling was a shadow of how it had felt earlier. She felt an almost sadness at the realisation it was leaving. It _had_ been useful while it lasted. "Let's go."

Winter's frown didn't disappear. "When did you get precognitive abilities?"

"The shield generator and the laser are out. Let's get back to the _Falcon_, call the _Remonda _back to blow these guys out of existence." Han said as Sarah's group trotted up to them. He caught sight of the NRI operative and stepped forward, catching her as she stumbled. "Winter!"

"I'm fine, Han." The woman ground out. She'd faltered more than once on the journey back to the rendezvous, and she'd glared at Sarah every time the knight had moved to help her.

"No she's not." Sarah couldn't help it. "She'll need medical attention when we can get her some. Not that she'll tell you that."

Leia moved to support Winter on her other side, nodding to Sarah. "Thank you. Where's the Doctor?"

At this, Sarah looked away. "He didn't like our way of doing things. So he left."

"So how do we get back to the _Falcon_?" Kirney asked, trained eye pointing a blaster down the corridor they had just come from, just in case there were any straggling pirates.

"Me." Was the simple answer from the Tortallan knight.

"The shields are down and the laser is destroyed. You can return with the battlegroup and deal with the pirate base." Leia spoke into the holocomm unit. It wasn't the most secure method of communication, but it was their only option. "Now, General Antilles, a word in private, if you please."

"One moment Chief of State." There was a pause in the sound as the call was transferred to his ready room. When he had made his way off of the bridge and to his room, they heard the _click_ as the communication was picked up again. "Leia?"

The people on the _Falcon_ had all joined hands as Sarah focused on Wedge. Rather than replying to Wedge, Leia fell four feet to the ground when she reappeared above the deck of his ready room. They all fared similarly, and Sarah groaned as she slowly rolled onto her stomach. "Definitely need more practice at that." Tyria moved to pick her up, and she shook her head. "Just leave me here. Need to rest for a second. We're going after the Sith soon. Don't want to over exert myself." With that, she sent a huge grin up at the Wraith, who shook her blonde head, rolling her eyes.

"Sure."

Winter had sat down at Wedge's desk, her head on the wooden surface, breathing slowly in and out. Luke moved to her side, and from the way her spine straightened as she sat up straight, they could tell he had used the Force to bolster her strength. "What happened?" Wedge asked, eyes wide, shocked.

"Well. Welcome back Lara." That seemed to be all that Wedge could manage after they had explained the events of the day.

"Thank you General, but I-"

"If you're about to say 'go by Kirney now', don't." Face drawled. "You're Lara."

She wisely kept quiet, but Wedge had focused on the next shock. "And... um... Kettch... uh... Kolot. Welcome aboard the _Mon Remonda_."

"So. You and your pilots and ex pilots and teddy bears can stay and catch up. I'm gonna go deal with our Sith problem." Sarah hadn't gotten up from the floor where she'd fallen, now she did. "Am I going alone...?"

"No, you aren't." Leia promised, stepping forward with Han, Luke and Chewie. The Wraiths stepped forward too, but Sarah shook her head.

"I'm not fighting you people every step of the way. It was hard enough destroying the base with you lot arguing with my command _expertise_. You're all staying." The knight was stubbornly shaking her head, and Wedge raised an eyebrow.

"You have command 'expertise'?"

She narrowed her eyes, and something snapped inside her, causing her response to come out more hostile than she had intended. "I'm a Commander in the King's Own, and I command the troops at Greenstone. At any given time, I can have an entire company of able bodied men under my command, that's up to one hundred men, and not a single one of them doubts my abilities or doubts that I will do my very best to get them out of any engagement intact. I have command expertise."

They stared at her like she had grown another head, and she sighed. "I'm not a kid. And it's been a long month. Let's just deal with the Sith so I can rest." There was a sudden bone weariness that pulled at her.

Rather than argue, Leia asked, "How are we going to find him?"

"I transported to Wedge just then. Transported to you earlier. I just need to focus on my feelings of him." Sarah replied evenly.

"You don't have any feelings of him. You've never met him." Han pointed out.

"I've got feelings of him. Very, very strong feelings of him." Her voice was low. "Let's go."

Without a word they clasped hands, and Luke held his out to Sarah. She took his, expression dark, and focused.

They reappeared in a room that was pitch black, dark enough they couldn't see their hands if they held them in front of their faces. "Stay together." Han ordered.

"No. Move!" Luke yelled suddenly, pushing them all apart with the Force. Just as a red lightsaber ignited, slicing right through the spot Sarah had been standing just seconds previously. A green lightsaber ignited to meet the red one, and Luke and the Sith were engaged in a furious battle. Suddenly, they could see, if only a little, by the light of the Jedi's sword.

Han had pulled his blaster, but didn't raise it. "I can't get a clear shot with Luke fighting him." Chewie _hrnn'd_ his annoyed agreeance.

Leia pulled out her lightsaber, igniting it, and readied to step into the fray when Sarah stopped her. "Give it to me."

"I have the Force to help-"

"And I tied with Mara, without the Force. Give it to me." Sarah's voice was firm but hurried as she stared at the red and green flashes that were the Sith and Jedi, tied in battle.

Another argument passed over Leia's face, but she suppressed it, passing the hilt of the sword to the knight. And into the battle she went, swinging low, at the Sith's legs as the man parried a high strike from Luke. But he jumped over her attack, a backflip that brought him behind her, so he faced her and Luke from the front, a manageable way to defend against two swordsmen.

Sarah growled and pressed forward, swinging with abandon. She had very little of her Gift left, so she was going to try to deal with him the physical way. Feeling Luke move beside her, she redoubled her attack, trusting the Jedi to defend her side as she defended his.

The knight swung at the Sith's head, he defended by striking her with Force lightning, and she flew back, her chest smoking lightly from where he had hit her. Leia rushed to her side; previously she and Han had been hanging back, blasters out, waiting for a chance to take a shot, unable to help out in the battle in other ways. Now she helped Sarah stand as the knight swayed slightly, picking up the lightsaber that had flown from her grasp. Without a word, the Tortallan knight leapt back into the battle, breathing heavily from the attack, movements slowed by the deep ache that settled in her chest. The two knights, one Jedi, one mage, couldn't seem to get an upper hand on the Sith, who would knock each back as they got too close with Force lightning.

The battle was drawing on, and Sarah's injuries were taking their toll – she was slowing down. Luke and the Sith, however, were still going strong. If the battle kept on at its current pace, Sarah would become a liability to the Jedi rather than an aid, very soon.

"What's the matter, girlie?" The Sith suddenly made his voice heard, "Losing steam?"

Sarah gasped suddenly as a surge of emotion clouded her mind; she had the foresight to take a step back, away from the battle, but not much more. "Sarah, clear your mind. He's affecting you with the Dark Side." Luke warned, moving between her and the Sith, protecting her.

The knight had fallen to her knees, lightsaber forgotten dipping into the steel of the floor, gouging out a groove. A sudden feeling of despair filled her, tears dripped down her face as her chest ached with desperate longing. Every feeling she had felt when she was thrown out of home was washing through her mind, her body. Every feeling she had felt when she had failed her mission in Ekallatum made her double over in pain, moaning and keening. Her breath came out in shudders, and she had trouble inflating her lungs with enough air to stay conscious. Just as her vision started darkening, the pain turned to fear. The Sith forced Luke back with lightning, clearing his path to her, and started stalking towards her.

The fear was blinding, paralyzing. She could barely scoot backwards as he moved forwards. Leia and Han shot at him with blasters, but the shots bounced off of him harmlessly. Fighting back didn't enter Sarah's mind, the fear was too great, as the Sith Lord grabbed her by the neck, lifting her clear off the floor. His fingers tightened, and still the fear was too great as he started choking the life out of her. "Stay away Skywalker. Any closer and I'll snap her neck."

Luke stopped his cautious approach, instead focusing on talking to Sarah. "He's using the Dark Side to influence you, Sarah, you have to fight it." Along with his words, she felt his presence trying to force away the darkness squeezing at her heart. The fear was transforming, but not due to Luke's influence. Now she felt the stirrings of hatred, growing quickly.

"I want you to feel the power of the Dark Side before you die. Taste what it can do for you, what it has done for me. Feel the hatred, harness it." His voice hissed in her ear, and the hatred grew, blindingly powerful. She remembered what he had done to the kids, remembered the fear they had felt, remembered the pain Leia had felt from them. She wanted him to suffer for what he had done to them. Wanted him to die.

Her hands started to smoke, even as the last of the air in her lungs burned up and her vision started to darken once more. Her hands pulled his off of her throat, and she breathed in deeply, gulping the air down. Before he could retreat, or Luke could intervene, she closed the distance, and now it was her hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing. A shield surrounded her, warding off anything he could do to her physically as the hatred started to dissipate. He withdrew from her, trying to calm her before she choked the life out of him. Sarah did her best to keep the hatred flowing, reminding herself of the death he had caused, the innocent lives of brave New Republic soldiers he had taken, the injuries she had sustained when they had crash landed on the planet of his base. She reminded herself of all of these things, keeping the hatred flowing, so she had the strength to finish it.

Now the only emotions she was feeling were her own, and the Sith had wide eyes. He had tried Force lightning. He had tried his lightsaber. But nothing had gotten through her shield. Now, he tried begging. "Please, I have seen the error of my ways. Please."

"No." She squeezed, keeping her shield up as Luke tried forcing his way to her, tried drawing her away from the Sith, deflecting the lightning her enemy was bringing to bear against her.

Someone was yelling her name – Leia, her mind briefly realised. She didn't understand why, this man had hurt Leia's children, kidnapped them, terrified them. He had killed her soldiers, the men and women that put their lives at risk for her dream of a free galaxy. He deserved to die. The Sith was limp in her arms, the Force lightning attacks had stopped, and still she squeezed. Chewie was roaring, in what Sarah thought sounded like approval of her actions.

"Sarah, stop, don't do this. Not in cold blood." Han called, and his voice was strained. Sarah glanced over; he was restraining Leia, who was trying to rush to Sarah's side.

"The Dark Side-"

"I don't have to worry about the Dark Side." Sarah interrupted. She knew the Sith wasn't dead yet. There would be a sign when he was-

A sudden explosion from the man between her hands, and the world turned electric blue.

Sarah's slowly regained her vision, still standing, protected by her shield. The Sith was gone, consumed by the power that had coursed through his body. Luke had managed to protect himself mostly, using his lightsaber to cut through the energy, but Leia and Han hadn't fared so well. The President's arm hung at a bad angle from her shoulder. Han was just picking himself up, he stumbled as he walked, obviously barely conscious. Chewie sat up slowly, looking dazed.

It was then that Sarah realised just what she had done.

"How is she?" Leia asked, watching Sarah from across the living room. After the defeat of Darth Bane, they had stolen a ship from his base and piloted it back to Coruscant, arriving three days ago. It had been hard to move Sarah to head for the ship to begin with, and since they had arrived on Coruscant she had barely moved from her position on the couch, staring out the window. Mara had brought the kids back to Coruscant yesterday, having sensed the defeat of the Sith, knowing it was safe to do so again. The question was directed at the former Emperor's Hand.

"Still trapped by her own mind." The red head sighed. At first, Jaina, Jacen and Anakin had tried cheering Sarah up, trying to get her to join in their games, watch holos, anything to lighten the mood. Leia had gently told them to leave Sarah alone. Occasionally, the knight would eat when food was placed in front of her. She only stood to relieve herself. When she was too exhausted to stay awake, she fell asleep where she was, and woke up. Leia was getting worried.

The Chief of State made her way over to the window, standing in Sarah's line of sight. She had tried the same thing multiple times over the past few days, without any success. When the knight's line of sight was broken, she just stared at Leia, not even flinching. This time, however, she did. A little sob escaped her throat, and slowly her knees rose to meet her chest, her arms wrapping around them. "Sarah?" Leia asked, quickly sitting beside the woman, pulling her close. "Can you hear me?"

The only noise that came out of Sarah's mouth were quiet sobs.

It had been weeks, and Sarah had graduated from near catatonic to functional but unwillingly so. She only ate to save Leia worrying, slept when her body told her to, spoke when she was spoken to. She'd leave... but she had no where to go. She could return to Tortall, but she'd have to explain what had happened. No matter where she went, she'd have to explain what happened. So she stayed on Coruscant, where they already knew.

Until, one day when she was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, Mithros appeared. "Messenger, you are needed."

Rather than argue, or wonder about the almost gentle look on his face, she rolled off of the bed, landing on her feet and straightening. "Okay. Let's go."

A/n.

Okay, I know its shorter than normal, probably not as good as normal, and I also know it's over a year overdue. As it is, I'm ending the fic here and moving onto the sequel, which will be a Tru Calling fic. Wiki it if you haven't seen it, it's worth looking up. Eliza Dushku from Buffy, Bring it On and Dollhouse is the main character Tru. The didn't go for anywhere near long enough, but what we got was great.

I'll aim to have it up as soon as possible :-) but I won't lie, I don't know if it will be another year and a half before it's up. Thanks for all of your patience everyone.


End file.
